It All Began With A Dare
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen's paths would've never crossed before the games after that night in the rain... if it wasn't for that dare. After another accidental meeting and drama, Peeta decides to become Katniss's friend, maybe even more? Katniss relents and the two of them go on simple 'outings' that eventually bring them closer and closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I am so going to kill Rye!_ I thought, angrily. W_hy would he dare me this? Why couldn't he have given me another dare, like find a coin in the Seam, or sneak a loaf of bread out of the bakery and give it to someone, or climb a tree and stay there for an hour! Why did he dare me this dare?_

I huffed angrily. _Was I actually going to go along with this dare?_ I bit my lip. _Was I actually going to embarrass myself in front of the one person I definitely did **not** want to embarrass myself in front of?_ I swallowed roughly. I was walking along the sidewalk heading towards the Seam. I was nearing it, the road was getting rougher and becoming dirt, and little shacks were popping up ahead of me left and right. I sighed to myself.

_I could just turn around and walk away and tell Rye that I did the dumb dare and spare myself the humiliation!_ I suddenly realized. I stopped walking, the burden of the dare suddenly lifting itself from my chest. _Yes, that is a much better thing to do. I should just head home._

I turned around to walk home when I saw a group of my friends, all of them were standing a few meters away from the Seam. They were watching me, their eyes watching my every move. I rolled my eyes at them. One of them stuck their tongue out at me teasingly. I sighed, I could definitely **not** get out of this dare no matter what I tried. I turned back towards the Seam grudgingly and continued to walk. I spotted my destination. The Hob. I sighed, defeated. If _she_ was there, I would die of humiliation.

I attracted many stares as I was the opposite of usual customers at the Hob. With my blond hair and blue eyes I would attract stares anywhere in the Seam, since usual Seam folk had olive colored skin, grey eyes, and dark hair. I glanced around at the warehouse, feeling relief fill me up slowly. _She isn't here... Thank the Gods!_

I heard whispers follow me, but I kept my eyes on the center of the warehouse. _Gods, I cannot believe I am actually doing this!_ I took a deep breath and willed myself not to run out of the warehouse instantly. I saw my friends in the entrance of the warehouse, their eyes on me. Some of them were chuckling and other were laughing their heads off. Everyone in the Hob though, were paying attention to me, as if expecting me to start a speech of some sort. I stared hard at the floor, but I could still feel everyone's eyes on me.

_Gods!_ That was my last thought right before I pulled down my pants and boxers for the whole world to see.

There was silence in the Hob. Well, except for my friends roaring their heads off with laughter. I made a mental note to kill all of them as soon I regained my dignity. Without another look at them, I pulled my pants back up and sprinted out as fast as my legs could carry with me. I was sure my face was tomato red.

_Gods, how could I ever look at anyone else in the eyes ever again?_ I wondered to myself as I sprinted back towards town. I was running so fast past the shacks and small houses of the Seam that I did not see what was walking in front of me.

"Ouch!"

"Shoot!"

I tripped over something- I mean, someone, and fell flat on my face. I could hear someone moaning behind me, I guessed they were lying down behind me. I lifted myself slowly from the dirt road. Hesitantly, I turned around slowly. _Uh oh._

Primrose Everdeen.

And... a goat?

_What?_ Sure enough, there was a goat standing over Primrose's body. I shook myself out of my thinking hastily.

"You alright?" My voice came out gruffer than expected. Primrose's eyes were closed, but she opened them at the sound of my voice.

"I'm fine." She mumbled weakly. She crawled up into a sitting position. I looked at her guiltily, even more so when I realized her arm was scraped. I bit my lip.

"No you aren't." I told her. Without another thought, I lifted the small girl into my arms, she didn't protest. "Where do you live?" I asked kindly. "I'll take you there."

"Also bring Lady..." Primrose mumbled.

I blinked. "Lady?" I repeated.

"The goat." Primrose clarified. I nodded slowly.

"Of course." I looked around the goat, who was gazing up at Primrose with wide eyes. There was rope hanging around his neck. I grabbed it hesitantly. "I got Lady. Your name is Primrose right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Call me Prim, though."

"Okay, Prim. Where do you live? I'll take you there. I'm sure your mother will be able to patch you up." I gave her a smile.

Prim smiled back, dazed. She pointed to the shack a few houses down. I tugged Lady alongside me as I carried Prim in one arm. When we reached the shack, Prim told me to put Lady in the backyard, I did so, still carrying Prim. I walked back to the front door and knocked it hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about knocking you over." I told Prim. I felt incredibly guilty. "I should've watched where I was going."

Prim nodded slowly. "Its okay... Peeta? Is that your name?" She asked looking up at me. Her big blue eyes stared curiously into mine. I nodded. "Peeta, why were you running?" She asked.

Before I could answer the door opened.

My jaw dropped. Loudly.

Katniss Everdeen was standing in the doorway. And... Holy... Her hair was down! My fingers itched to touch it, to stroke it, to smell it. And her lips, Gods, they were so... red...

"Yes?"

That one word smashed into my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked bluntly. _Smooth, Peeta, very smooth..._

"What do you want?" Katniss asked sharply. Her eyes were darting between mine and Prim's. I realized that Prim was still in my arms, I gently set Prim down on the ground. I cleared my thought.

"I... uh, kind of ran into your little sister, and I wanted to make sure she got home safely..." I stammered. _Gods, where was my natural talent for words?_ I bit my lip.

"You ran into Prim?" Katniss asked dryly. I swallowed.

"Uh... yeah..." I stammered. "Sorry." I mumbled hastily._ C'mon, Peeta, speak to her like a man!_

Katniss turned to Prim and stuck her hand out. Prim took it and walked over to her sister's side. _They look so different from each other_, I realized. They did, with Katniss's grey eyes and olive skin, and Prim's blue eyes and blonde hair they didn't look related at all.

Katniss looked at her sister. It was as if she hadn't even heard me. "You alright, Prim?" Katniss asked softly, she said it in such a sweet voice that I didn't even recognize her. _Gods, I want her to speak in that same voice to me... always. I realized._

"I'm fine, Katniss." Prim replied, beaming up at me. Katniss sighed, slowly. She looked up at me.

"Alright, you can go now." She said in such a strict voice that startled me. I nodded.

"Right, sorry once again, Prim. Sorry, Katniss." I said to her. I bowed slowly, and started to walk off their porch, when I heard a door slam open.

"Katniss! You'll never believe at what happened while I was at the Hob!" I spun at the sound of the person's voice. I sighed inwardly._ Great, its Gale Hawthorne._ I bit my lip, I had no doubt he'd tell Katniss about my little episode. Gale was practically running up to Katniss's side, he was grinning widely. Then he saw me, and his face fell immediately. "Mellark..." He hissed.

I struggled to plaster a smile on my face. "Hello, Gale, is it?" I asked politely. Gale was now practically seething. He managed a tight nod.

"What are you doing here, Mellark?" Gale demanded fiercely. I swallowed my anger and tried to keep a straight face. I saw Katniss glancing back between us, her face was unreadable to me.

"My name's Peeta, and I was just leaving." I managed to mutter in a civil tone. I could feel Gale's eyes boring into the back of my head as I turned to walk away.

"Anyway, Katniss, you will never believed what happened at the Hob when I was there-"

I couldn't help it, I spun back around. "Hey, I did that because of a stupid dare!" I blurted out angrily. Gale's eyes flashed onto mine, they were dark, and dangerous. I stared back, defiantly.

"I don't care, Mellark, maybe you would care to listen to me recount your little... dramatic scene..." Gale drawled. I glared at him.

"Alright, Gale! That's enough from both of you!" Katniss snapped suddenly. "Peeta, you can go, and Gale, you can tell me your story later, but right now I've got to clean up Prim's arm." Katniss said strictly. I stared at her._ She looks so beautiful when she is angry_, I thought, dazed. _Oh, yeah, Prim's still here, and so is Gale._

I looked at Gale. "I'll be going." I looked down at Prim, and forced a smile onto my face. "Sorry for the accident today, I'm really sorry." I told Prim sincerely. Prim beamed at me.

"Its okay, Peeta, it was actually fun." Prim giggled. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it was nice getting to know you better, I guess." I said. Then, I turned around and started to head home. I heard Gale mutter something to the Everdeens. I clenched my fists and sped up walking towards home.

When I was just outside the bakery, I saw a customer leaving the bakery with a large loaf of bread in his hands.

"Hope you enjoy it!" Rye called as the customer exited. He watched as I entered the bakery, I glared at him fiercely. Rye grinned joyfully.

"My little brother!" He beamed. "I heard you went along with the dare, huh? Now rumors are going to spread among the feminine population of District 12 about your very, very, firm butt, huh?" Rye snickered. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Shut up, Rye." I snapped angrily. "Now, give me what you owe me." I demanded. _Yes, I know, I'm being harsh, but I've never been so humiliated in my life, and it was partly Rye's fault, and partly mine._

Rye chuckled. "Okay, little bro." He reached into his apron pocket and retrieved a pocketknife. He tossed it to me. I caught it swiftly.

"Thanks." I muttered. Rye grinned.

"No problemo, little bro." Rye said. I turned to head up the stairs when Rye spoke up again. "I've got another dare for you, its risky, but it has an even better prize..." Rye trailed off. I glanced back at him.

"What's the prize, Rye?" I demanded. "I want to know what the prize is before I do something stupid and only get a silly little necklace as a reward." Rye grinned wildly.

"The prize is new cans of paint, canvases, and a couple new brushes." Rye answered. I stared at him in shock.

"How can you afford that? We can't spend that much money on stuff!" I demanded. Rye rolled his eyes.

"Please, little bro, I make my own money, I use it for my own benefits as well as give some of it to Mum and Dad." Rye snorted. Then he smirked. "So you in?"

I bit my lip. Then I sighed. "Fine, what do I have to do?" I asked. Rye grinned once more.

"This is Sunday, so next Sunday, I want you to head into the woods. One of my buddies sneaked into the woods and put the prizes somewhere in the woods, and I want you to find it." Rye snickered. I stared.

"Why?" Was all I managed to choke out. Rye rolled his eyes.

"I'm popular at school, and my reputation is being the guy whose brother does all the risky dares, and also being the guy who wins the wrestling competition." Rye said. "I like being popular, Peeta." Rye said dryly. Then, he softened. "Sorry, I don't want to look like a complete jerk, but there's this girl..."

_Uh oh._ I thought instantly. I forced myself to listen to Rye, instead of zone out.

"And she's really popular, and even though I'm popular, I'm not as popular as the other guys who want to date her. I mean, this girl, is gorgeous! She's funny, kind, sweet, and once again gorgeous!" Rye gushed. I tried not to roll my eyes. Rye was practically swooning.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid dare." I snapped. "But you've got to start doing stuff on your own to help your own reputation!"

Rye grinned once more. "Thanks, little bro! You won't regret doing this dare, you'll be getting tons of art stuff and you can waste it all on your useless paintings!" Rye said in glee. I bit my lip. My brother did not appreciate art at all.

As I walked up the stairs, I worried about next Sunday._ Gods, I hope that I don't get eaten by a huge bear!_ I started to regret ever doing Rye's dare. But on the upside, if I completed the dare, I'd get new painting materials. I soon reached my room, I opened the door. I looked around my tiny room. I grinned when I saw my recent artwork on a new canvas.

I walked towards it, kicking the door shut with my foot. I felt giddy as I neared it, it was one of the best artworks I've ever made. It was a painting of a meadow, I'd never actually seen a meadow though, but I thought my painting of a meadow was accurate.

I sighed, and plopped onto my bed. I wondered if next Sunday I would find a meadow. If I managed to survive a minute in the woods. I remembered everything that had happened today. I remembered Katniss, looking beautiful, then Gale, his eyes boring into mine. Daring me to pick a fight with him. Then I remembered Katniss once more, her hair loose. Her grey eyes sparkling. I sighed contentedly. She was so beautiful... so perfect. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I dunno if I'll continue this, but I will continue it if you guys enjoy it. I know that for sure if you readers enjoy it there will be Peeta/Katniss in the next chapter. Let me know in the reviews or subscribe, because then I'll know whether to continue or not. Sorry for the typos if there are any, I'm not the best at editing. Also, I've seen in a lot of fanfics that one of Peeta's brothers are called 'Rye'. I'm not sure what Peeta's other brother is called, so I'll probably make up a name. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I bit my lip and took a deep, unsteady breath. _This is definitely going to be the last time I will ever, ever do a dare for Rye!_ I promised myself. I was following Rye, Holden, my best friend, Leo, Lydia, and Quinn, my other friends.

"C'mon, Peets!" Rye called over his shoulder. I flushed angrily.

"Don't call me that." I seethed. Rye flashed a smirk at me then looked back ahead.

"Sure. Now hurry up! We're nearing the woods!" He ordered and rushed ahead. My friends followed him, Holden waited for me to catch up.

"Why are you doing this, Peeta? You don't have to." Holden asked as we walked together.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm doing this to help my brother and to get the stuff I need for my next big art project." I say to him.

Holden looked at me strangely. "You don't need to help your brother anymore, he's already too popular for his own good. Personally, I think all the attention he's getting is going to his head and into his brain. I mean, if he had one." Holden grinned at his own joke. I couldn't help but chuckle softly in amusement as well.

"We're here!" Rye was grinning ear to ear, and his eyes were wild. _Wow, this girl he likes really gets him pumped_. I thought dryly. He was gesturing to a small, round hole in the fence that separated our district from the outside world. "There you go little bro! Find the things you want in the forest! Also, here's a tip, if you walk in a straight line, you will find your arts and crafts tools soon. I don't want you to get lost!" He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the support, Rye." I said. I went down on my knees. "Also, what happens if I actually do get lost? What will you guys tell Mum and Dad?" I demanded Rye.

Rye shrugged, and flashed me a quick grin. "Peeta, have faith in yourself." He chided me mockingly. I rolled my eyes and I was just about to start going through the small gap in the fence when I froze. _I need to check if there is electricity running first, idiot_. I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. I listened for the sound of electricity buzzing in the fence. Silence. _All clear_. I bit my lip and started to crawl through the tiny gap. I barely made it through when the sound of electricity started running up again. My friends all watched me from the other side of the fence.

"Good luck!" Some of them called to me in unison. I just gave them a half-hearted wave and walked straight ahead.

I looked around the forest as I walked, birds were chirping and the sound of a small river floated to my ears. I couldn't believe why I'd never gone into the woods before now. It was so peaceful, beautiful, and simply amazing._ I'm basically free from the Capitol now... and the Hunger Games_. I realized with a small jump. _I could run away from home right now if I wanted to..._ I shook my head. I would never do that.

Thud.

"Ow!" I barked in alarm as I slammed into something. I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my sore head. I looked up through blurry eyes. I hit a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

I stiffened. _I'm dead_. I thought, my heartbeat was literally pounding in my ears. Then it slowed. _I would know that voice anywhere! It's Katniss._

"Katniss!" I shot up to my feet and spun around to face her. Her hair was in a braid, a bow slung across her shoulder, a quiver full of arrows on her other shoulder, and her grey eyes were scanning me. Her eyes shot up to mine and I swallowed roughly.

"Peeta." She said calmly. "You have a knack for running into things... and people." She remarked dryly. I blanched._ Oops_.

"I'm sorry about Prim." I manage to say, even when I'm hyperventilating like crazy while she's staring at me. I swallow again. "Is she alright?"

Katniss stared at me. "Why don't you answer my question first?" She said.

"Fine." I mutter. "I'm here because of a dare." I answer. Katniss stiffened, and I instantly wondered why. I looked at her closely. Katniss's eyes flicked down to the grass and I swear the corner of her mouth twitched. _Wait a sec... what?_ I bite my lip. "Now, please, answer my question."

Katniss's eyes meet mine once again. "Prim's fine." She says coolly. "She's strong."

_You are too_. "If she's anything like you, of course Prim is." I say. Katniss twitches uncomfortably.

"I'm not perfect, Prim is. So, Prim's more of herself than she is of me." Katniss says proudly.

"You are perfect, though." I blurt out instantly. Katniss freezes. I wince. "Uh..." I stammer. I can tell Katniss isn't used to getting compliments like that, and I'm not used to girls responding in that way either.

"You should go." Katniss demands suddenly. I raise one of my eyebrows, and force myself to look back at Katniss, even though I'm sure my face is red.

"I'm not going until I find my prize." I respond, standing up straighter and keeping eye contact determinedly with Katniss. Katniss frowns.

"Well, I am saying you have to go. I mean, you can stay here in the woods if you want to. But I'm just trying to save your neck for payback." Katniss remarks, turning to leave. However, her last sentence caught me off guard.

"Payback?" I repeat, confused. Katniss turns to face me again, making an annoyed face.

"Yes, Mellark. Payback." She snaps, and turns away again. "I don't want to owe you anything anymore."

"Huh?" _Okay... am I missing something or what?_

Katniss spins around angrily. "What else do you want, Mellark?" She snarls. "Is what I said not clear enough?"

I blink. "No..." Katniss glares at me. "Sorry. But I mean, why do you owe me anything in the first place?" I question. Katniss rolls her eyes.

"I thought you would remember." She says dryly. However, she doesn't turn to leave. "That night in the rain, remember?"

_Oh, yeah... But Katniss didn't owe me anything at all_! "You don't owe me anything from that night." I say to Katniss. Katniss shakes her head slowly. As if I am a small child who doesn't know anything.

"Yes, I do. By giving me that loaf of bread you saved my family. My mother, my sister, and me." She says to me softly. Katniss looks rather small now, her arms are wrapped around her body as if to protect herself for some reason. Katniss continues, "I can never really repay you for that night. Ever. So please, just get out of the woods and save your butt so I can consider my part of the deal done." Katniss says sharply. "I wasted enough time here with you. I really should find something to bring back home for supper." Katniss started to walk away.  
I blink. "Wait!" I call after her. Katniss stops and turns her head, exasperation clouding her features.

"Turn right around and head back straight, okay? You'll be able to get there before nightfall." Katniss says. I take a deep breath, gathering up all my courage, and run up to her.

"If you really want to repay me," I wince inwardly at my words, "You'll let me watch you hunt."

Katniss stiffens up again. She tilts her head to the side and her eyes travel over me. "What?" One of her eyebrows are raised up so high that its no longer visible. I find it cute.

"Let me watch you hunt." I say. "Please."

Katniss bites her lip. We stand there for about two minutes until Katniss finally speaks up. "Fine." She says in a clipped tone. She spins on her heels and stalks off, sliding her bow of her back and into her hands. I jog quickly to catch up to her.

* * *

Gale was watching Prim feed Lady. He was waiting for Katniss to come back, when he knocked on the front door, Prim was just coming out to feed Lady. She told him that Katniss was off hunting. At first, Gale was a little miffed at the fact that Katniss hadn't invited him along, but then he saw how pale Prim looked and Gale's slight anger faded away quickly, which was replaced by the feeling of helplessness. Gale hated not being able to help Katniss. Ever since he had first met her, he had felt an immediate surge of protectiveness towards her.

"Want to feed Lady?" Prim's voice broke into Gale's thoughts. Gale looked over at Prim, and smiled softly.

"How could I refuse?" Gale said, walking over to her. Prim cheerfully dropped a piece of apple into Gale's outstretched hand. As soon as he felt the small piece of fruit touch his hand, he felt an overwhelming urge to bite it. Gale sucked in a tight breath and looked down at Lady. He held out the fruit and Lady delicately plucked it out of his hand and chomped it noisily.

"Thanks, Gale!" Prim chirped. I smiled at her warmly.

"No problem." Gale responded. He looked up at the sky. A few more hours and it would be dark. Katniss would be back soon. Gale glanced back at Prim. Prim was already walking back to her small house. "See you, Prim." He called after her.

Prim looked over her shoulder at him, she gave me a little wave, smiling slightly. Gale walked out onto the dirt road. _I'll head to the fence, maybe I'll be there in time to run into Katniss_. He thought.

* * *

I take this time in the woods to watch Katniss carefully, her footsteps are so soft that you can barely hear them. Her breaths are quiet and slow, and her eyes dart around the trees and the grounds skillfully. Her lips move as if she is speaking to someone, but she makes no sound. Finally we stop.

"We can't do this anymore." Katniss says, craning her head to look at me. I frown instantly. I was enjoying this, despite the fact that Katniss hadn't found any game yet.

"Why not? I mean, sure the animals are out of sight, but that doesn't mean there isn't hope!" I say enthusiastically. Katniss bites her lip thoughtfully.

"I know there is still hope, in fact, there is a lot of hope. But..." She trails off, her eyes flicking onto mine. My breath hitches immediately. _Gods, this girl makes me crazy!_ "How can I say this? Well... its you." Katniss says sharply. I blink.

"What?" I ask. "Its my fault?" I can't help but keep the impatience out of my voice. Katniss nods, clearly unapologetic.

"You walk loud." Katniss explains when she sees my expression. "I'm sure no animal is ever going to come near us if you keep walking as if you are a big, lopsided, fat person." Katniss explains. I raise both my eyebrows up. Katniss had actually insulted me. _Well, maybe she didn't mean it_. "Come on, I'll lead you back to the district. Its going to get dark soon, and we don't want to be in a dark forest with animals that can kill us in less than a minute." Katniss walks off, and once again, I have to jog to keep up with her.

We walk in silence for about 30 minutes, when it finally turns dark. I don't feel nervous at all, because of Katniss. I'm sure she can kill anything that will try to make us its dinner.

"So..." I say, I can't stand the silence any longer. "How's life?" I ask.

Katniss doesn't look at me. "Nothing special." She replies coldly, and ignores me. Inwardly, I sigh. _C'mon, Peeta! This is actually the first time you and Katniss are alone... like really alone! Make it count!_

I take a deep breath. "Did Gale tell you about what I did at the Hob last week?" I ask. Katniss nods.

"Yes." Is all that she offers. _Gods, its really hard to start a conversation with her isn't it?_

"Oh..." I manage. I see that Katniss's right hand is right next to mine, almost touching. I feel suddenly nervous. _I could take her hand right now... But she'd probably kick my ass_. I think, glumly. I ask her another question. "Did you find it funny?"

Unfortunately I cannot read her expression when she says, "Why do you care?"

I bite my lip. "Just wanna know, thats all." I think up. Inside, though, I'm desperate to know her answer.

"Well..." Katniss murmurs. She shrugs slowly. "I found it amusing." She finally says. I flush with embarrassment.

"Oh..." Is all I can say now. We walk in silence, it is now completely dark in the forest, the full moon shines overhead and some of its light finds it way through the trees' leaves onto the ground.

"Why was Gale so mad at you that day?" Katniss suddenly asks. I am almost taken aback that she is actually talking to me. I blink.

"I dunno. You should ask him that, Gale and me aren't that close as you and him are." I tell Katniss. "But I do want to know why Gale was so angry at me. I mean we haven't fought or anything." I glance at Katniss.

I hear her take in a sharp breath. "Oh, I figured it out now." Katniss says. She takes a sidestep away from me suddenly. I suddenly realize that we are nearing the fence. And on the other side, a huge, dark figure is staring at us. Its Gale Hawthorne. And he looks angry.

"Katniss... What are you doing out there with _him_?" Gale snarls as Katniss crawls through the hole in the fence. Even though Gale is talking to Katniss, his eyes are on me, dark and forbidding.

"Nothing, Gale," Katniss responds smoothly. "I just ran into him in the woods."

Gale snorts condescendingly at me. "Baker boy has enough guts to go into the woods?" Gale smirks lazily at me as I crawl through the hole in the fence. I stand up. I am chest to chest with Gale. He is basically towering over me. I swallow.

"I do have guts, Gale." I manage to mutter. Gale just raises an eyebrow in response. He takes a step away from me and looks over at Katniss.

"You wanna walk back home with me?" He asks Katniss softly and kindly. I am immediately startled. I'd never ever heard Gale talk like that ever._ Thats not surprising though, I have hardly been within 5 meters of him before_. I watch Katniss's reaction, I feel jealousy bubble up inside of me as I see Katniss smile at Gale.

"Sure, Gale." She looks back at me. "See you." She turns around abruptly. Gale catches up to her easily. I see them look at eachother and smile. I sigh deeply and look down at my feet._ I don't have one chance in a million with Katniss do I?_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if there wasn't enough Peeta/Katniss in this chapter. Also, if you don't like how I sorta switched POVs let me know, so I'll know whether I should keep doing that or just keep it as Peeta's POV. I promise for sure there will be definite Peeta/Katniss moments later on in the story. I apologize if some of the characters seem a little OOC, that is one of my greatest struggles in my fanfics. Also, if you don't like the term "Gods" in some sentences that I use, lemme know please! For some reason instead of "God" I say "Gods"... Well, maybe its cause I love the Greek Gods, they are fascinating. Review responses are down below!  
**

**_Review Responses: _**

_**AnnieOdesta: **_Thanks for letting me know your opinion! I hoped that you read this and enjoyed it!

_**itsEverLark: **_Thanks for letting me know! I'm sorry if the Peeta/Katniss scenes weren't exciting for you :( Anyways, I promise you for sure that there will definitely be Peeta/Katniss moments that will be deliciously steamy, lol, and cute... I think lol.

_**rochay97: **_Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you read it!

_**Anna (Guest): **_Thanks! I hope that if you read this chapter you enjoyed it!

_**SaMaNtHa (Guest): **_Thanks, I'm glad you think its awesome! :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter if you read it.

_**Rubi (Guest): **_Thanks! :) I hope that if you read this you enjoyed it.

_**SynthiaSkyfire: **_Yes, your prediction did come true! :) I'm sorry if it wasn't interesting enough :( This chapter was sort of a filler. Also, I really like you penname, lol!

_**Hgrocks (Guest): **_Thanks for your support! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter if you read it!

_**Guest (Guest): **_Thanks for your advice! I hope that if you read this chapter you enjoyed it!_**  
**_  
_**fang (Guest): **_Wow! Thanks for all your support, fang! Anyways, if you read this chapter, I hope you liked it!

**Peetabread 3: **Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I have rewritten this chapter too many times and I'm still not happy with the result, but for me its a way to keep the story moving. So, please, be free to criticize this chapter and any others if you feel like it. Review responses down below! Also, this story begins to take place three months before the Hunger Games.**

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I walk on the pavement. Holden is beside me.

"So, where are we going again?" Holden asks. His green eyes filled with curiosity. Unlike most town people in District 12, Holden has ginger hair and green eyes. So does his father. Which is one of the reasons why they are so well known in the district. The other reasons are that his father is the nicest teacher at school. I sigh.

"The forest." I remind him. Once again, Holden tenses a little then relaxes slightly.

"Oh yeah, to get your artwork stuff, right?" Holden says. I see the fence in the distance. Just yesterday, I found out that all my cans of paint were gone, as well as my paintbrush. I had no doubt that it was Rye who took it.

I nod in response. I am glad that Holden is coming with me. My plan was to just find the art supplies, and head back to the district, no drama at all. "Do you know who Rye likes?" I ask suddenly. Holden frowns slightly and shakes his head.

"Nope, its a big mystery. Hardly anyone knows at school." Holden says. I sigh. I would love to tell embarrass Rye because of all the stuff he's putting me through.

"You don't have to come with me, you know." I tell Holden as we near the fence. Holden gives me his easy, trademark, lopsided grin and rolls his eyes.

"Sure I do, Peeta, I've never even seen the forest from outside the fence. Also, I'm here to make sure you don't die." Holden says. I smile a little. I hear the reason in his answer, but I'm still worried that we'd be caught and punished. I'd feel so guilty if Holden was whipped or even killed by the Peacekeepers just for following me.

"Last chance to back out." I say as we end up right in front of the gap. I look up at Holden and see him swallow a little.

"Peeta, you are willing to risk your life in the woods, and risk being caught by the Peacekeepers, which I'm sure will give you a horrible punishment, just for some silly artwork supplies?" Holden says, in a hard voice. His green eyes boring into my blue ones. I bite my lower lip.

"Yes." My voice comes out squeaky. I flush slightly, and see Holden try to suppress a smile. I roll my eyes and get down on my knees. I listen for the sound of electricity. There is none. I look back at Holden. "So, are you in or not?" I demand, a little impatient. Holden rolls his eyes, but grins.

"How could you ever doubt me?" Holden chortles. I smirk and shake my head. I crawl through the gap in the fence and get back on my feet. Holden gets down uncertainly and quickly crawls through the hole. He stands up beside me, and I hear him breathing heavily. "I've never been outside the fence before." He says softly. I give him a sideways glance and nod. Then, I walk straight ahead briskly. Holden jogs to catch up with me.

"We're basically free from the Games now." Holden realizes. He continues, "We could bring out the whole district here and escape somehow." Holden murmurs. I glance up at him and see a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yes, we could." I agree. "But it would never work, the Peacekeepers and the Capitol would find us somehow and destroy our district like they did with District 13."

Holden sighs. I speed up my pace. Holden quickly falls into step with me. We walk in silence for about 10 minutes when Holden speaks up again.

"How much farther till we find your art stuff do you think?" Holden asks me. He glances around the forest, I can tell he's afraid if the Peacekeepers find us. I try to walk more softly. As soon as I attempt to do so, I remember Katniss's words. 'You walk loud.' I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"I'm not sure." I respond, "Knowing Rye he probably put the supplies three miles away from here." I roll my eyes. Holden snorts, but smiles a little.

"Do you think we might get caught out here? You know, besides from the Peacekeepers. Do you think there's bears here?" Holden asks me, his voice slightly edgy. I shrug, but feel nervous myself.

"There might be. Come on, lets hurry up. My mother would flip out if I was late for lunch." I say, speeding up. Soon, Holden and I are basically jogging. Both of us looking for any sign of paint. Finally, Holden stops.

"Look, over there, I think I see some splashes of paint." I look at where he's pointing. Its at a hollow log. I quickly jog over there and lean over. In the log, I see around 3 large cans of paint, two smooth paintbrushes, and a small canvas. I reach over and scoop them up in my arms. As I turn, I see something that catches my eye. Its a meadow. I walk closer to get a better look. Its beautiful. The meadow looks as if it has come out of my canvas and onto that land. There are green trees on either side of the meadow. Birds are chirping and I smile at the sound.

"Hey, er, Peeta, we better get out of here. I don't want to miss lunch." Holden calls from where he's standing. I can't tear my eyes away from the meadow. I can even smell it from here. It smells of lemongrass. I hear footsteps behind me and feel someone literally drag me. Its Holden, of course. "Seriously, Peeta, you can daydream about this later on." Unlike me, Holden doesn't appreciate art like I do.

"Fine." I manage to say, I follow Holden, clutching my newfound art supplies to my chest. We walk in silence, I can tell that Holden is worrying about getting caught and missing lunch. After a while, I begin to memorize the way from the fence to the meadow.

As we near the fence, I see a figure standing on the other side. Immediately, I remember Gale's strong figure. However, this time it is Rye. And he's grinning like a maniac.

"Peets, I knew you had it in you!" Rye cheered. I roll my eyes. Rye turns to Holden. "And you brought a bodyguard!" Rye smirks. "Why's that, Peets? Too scared to go on your own?" He flashes a mocking grin my way. I clench my fists, I hate how cocky Rye can be. Rye continues, "So you got the stupid art stuff, huh? Your buddy here didn't have to fight the Peacekeepers and bears of you two?"

"Shut up, Rye." Holden suddenly says. Rye, however, looks as if he hadn't heard it.

"Wonderful, Peeta! You really are helping me out a lot! Anyways, no more dares for you, Peeta. You've done a lot already." Rye says. Slowly, I get down on my knees, listening for the sound of electricity. I crawl through the gap quickly when I hear none. Holden follows.

"Rye, you aren't going to tell anyone that I went into the woods right? I mean, they might blab to the Peacekeepers." I ask Rye worriedly. Rye rolls his eyes.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Peeta?" Rye chortles. I sigh. Then, another question strikes me.

"Rye, what's the name of the girl you like? I mean, after all I've done, you probably owe me that much information." I say. Rye smirks.

"Sofia Weller." Rye answers, a proud tone in his voice. I stare at him.

"What?" I ask, surprised. Sofia Weller is a stunningly gorgeous girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, with a kind and funny personality. I look at Rye. His blond hair is dirty, blue eyes are dull, and there is a smudge of dirt over his right eye and left cheek._ He doesn't have a chance in a million with her._

"Sofia Weller…" Rye repeats, this time a little confused. He gives me a look. "You think that I don't have a shot with her, don't you?" Rye demands angrily, taking a step towards me. I flinch.

"I do… but doesn't she have a boyfriend?" I ask hoarsely, stepping back, smacking into Holden. Rye freezes. His eyes go wide.

"Um…" Rye stammers uncertainly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I think she does…" Rye flushes slightly, his fists clenching. I sigh.

"So all the things you made me do to help you… Were for nothing?" I say, dryly. Rye flushes once more.

"I guess." Rye shoots back. I bite my lip, clutching my art supplies to my chest. I glance sideways at Holden. I catch him rolling his eyes at Rye.

"Lets just go home and eat lunch." I say. Rye sighs and nods. The three of us walk in silence, when Holden reaches his house, he waves goodbye to me and walks off, leaving Rye and me.

"Why didn't you think of her boyfriend?" I demand suddenly. Rye freezes in alarm.

"Well…" Rye stammers, his eyes dart around the street, looking for some way of sounding reasonable. Rye opens his mouth and speaks, "I mean… I don't know! Whenever I think of Sofia I don't think of her boyfriend for some reason okay? Maybe its because that I want to pretend he doesn't exist so I can think I actually have a shot with her!" Rye snaps angrily. I don't reply to Rye.

The two of us walk back home in silence. I rush upstairs to my room to put my art supplies in a safe place. As I do so, I glance at my painting. I smile softly. Its almost done, and I know just the place to finish it off spectacularly.

**Author's Note: Gods! This chapter in my opinion is honestly… horrible. There is nothing important happening in this chapter. Feel free to flame this chapter, I won't take it personally, lol. Next chapter, I promise it will be better. I swear. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

_**Review Responses: **_

**_rochay97:_**Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sure you didn't lol... its horrible. xD

**_Virginia (Guest):_**Yep, Gale's jealous :) And as for Rye, his mystery crush was revealed, and it wasn't Katniss. I think a love triangle, I mean, love square between Peeta - Katniss - Rye - Gale would be a little weird, haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Ldyglfr62:_**Thanks for your support! I doubt there was any humor in this chapter. I am not a very humorous person, haha. Agh, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you :( I always hate that.

**_marycontrary82:_ **I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm sorry to say that this chapter, in my opinion, isn't that good. So feel free to flame it. But if you do want to read the next chapter, I promise that there will be more Katniss and Peeta interaction... haha. Thanks for taking the time to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I made this chapter longer just to make up for my last chapter! I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters. The only characters I come close to owning is Holden, but he's based off one of my friends. So yeah... I don't really own him... Review responses down below!**

Katniss walks stealthily among the many trees, her footsteps are so quiet that the only way you could hear them was if you were right beside her. Her bow is slung across her shoulder, as well as her quiver, which is full with arrows. Earlier today, Gale had offered to hunt with her, but Katniss felt like she needed some time alone.

Katniss sighs. Gale's been at her side almost every second lately. She likes his company a lot, but she doesn't want to spend every second with Gale.

In fact, Katniss is a little relieved that she has a few hours of just hunting to herself. It gives her time to think, and the forest is a great place to think.

Stiffening suddenly, Katniss hears a rustle of leaves to her right. She turns her head slightly and sees a bush shaking slightly. Silently, but quickly, Katniss slides an arrow onto her bow and aims it at the bush.

Then, the bush stops shaking and a rabbit hops out. Food, is the thought that enters Katniss's mind as she lets the arrow go. It hits the rabbit with a soft thud and the rabbit falls onto its side. Katniss gets on one knee and picks the rabbit up.

She slides the arrow out of the rabbit's side and slips it back in her quiver. After she does so, she places the rabbit in a leather bag slung across her back. That is her fourth kill so far. Deciding that she'll take a short break, Katniss heads to her favorite place. The meadow.

* * *

As I get back up on my two feet, I check that I have all the supplies I need. A few tubes of paint, a paintbrush, and my canvas.

Yesterday, I'd spent the whole Saturday planning on how I could smuggle my painting of the meadow and my cans of paint out into the forest. Then, I remembered I had old paint tubes from a few years ago. With a little difficulty, I managed to drip some of the paint from my cans into the tubes.

Then today, I stuffed my paintbrush and my tubes of paint into the pocket of my jacket while carrying my canvas.

Some people I had walked past told me how amazing my painting was. I felt pride swelling in my chest, my family mostly teased me about how much time I spent painting. Especially Rye. My mother, though, always said painting was a waste of my time and that I should be baking more instead.

As I walk through the forest, I do my best to retrace my steps from last Sunday. After a while, the faint smell of lemongrass reaches my nostrils. I feel instantly relieved and quicken my pace.

As I continue to walk, there are less and less trees. Then, I am able to see the meadow. Patches of trees on either side. The grass is vividly green, with little flecks of pale gold.

Shaking myself, I look around for a decent place to set my canvas. Finally, I choose a spot that is a good vantage point. I am able to see most of the meadow as well as keep my canvas steady against a fallen log. I get down on my knees in front of it comfortably.

Sliding the paintbrush and tubes of paint out of my jacket, I steady the canvas against the log, putting it in a position that is easy for me to look at the painting and at the meadow with just a slight turn of my head.

After I do so, I take out my paintbrush and tubes of paint. I squeeze some green paint onto my paintbrush and raise the tip of the brush to the canvas. I look for a place to start. I decide on making the grass more detailed.

I gently paint the stalks of grass on my canvas, a deeper, more vivid green. Like the real meadow. After I'm satisfied, I wipe the green paint off on a dead leaf. Then, I press a tube full of yellow paint so that it comes out onto my brush. I work on the grass, adding some flecks of yellow every few places.

"What are you doing?"

I freeze, my eyes widening. I swear that my heart has jumped up into my throat. I close my eyes and try to think of a reasonable answer. I am afraid to turn around. I do not want to come face to face with a Peacekeeper. Judging by the tone of the voice, the speaker was obviously very angry.

"I'm..." I stammer. I feel sweat forming on the back of my neck. As well on my palms. Gathering up all the courage I have left in me, I get on my two feet, and I turn to face the speaker. My voice falters.

Katniss's eyes are boring into mine. Her Seam grey eyes are full of fire as they search my eyes.

"Painting..." I squeak. I flush a little. Katniss's lips twitch slightly upwards, and I feel my eyes zooming in on them against my will. I force myself to look away, feeling a little ashamed at how ungentlemanly that was.

Fortunately, Katniss didn't even seem to notice. Katniss's gaze was darting back and forth between me and my painting, her expression full of disbelief.

"There are many animals in these woods, some of them can even kill you. I'm sure you know that, we were taught that in school many times. So... Why are you willing to risk your life to go out here and paint... a meadow?" Katniss demands dryly.

I force myself not to blush like a ripe tomato as I shrug. Katniss snorts derisively.

I sigh a little. "Do you want me to go?" I question softly.

Katniss doesn't even hesitate to nod. I bite my lower lip and look at my feet.

I wish I could find a way to spend more time here talking to her. I glance back at Katniss, she is looking at me with an expression mixed with confusion and thought.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Katniss asks, her voice emotionless. My eyes widen in surprise, Katniss quickly continues. "Just to make sure you don't get lost or attacked."

I sigh inwardly. She doesn't believe in my ability to stay safe, huh? I think a little bitterly, but I do realize she has a reason to think like that.

I am a merchant, who always has food to eat, even if its not enough. She is from the Seam, someone who hardly has any food to eat daily. Someone who has to hunt to survive and keep her family safe. She must think of me as if I am a weakling.

"Well?" Katniss asks, a little impatiently. I nod slowly and pick up my canvas, paint, and brush. I stuff my brush and paint in my pockets and jacket pockets once more. I pick up the canvas and look over at the meadow. I wish I could've spent more time here. It really is beautiful.

Being here feels as if there is still hope that there is still some good in the world and that somehow the games would be finished. Also, somehow, it gives me hope that I have one chance in a million that Katniss and I might end up together.

"Um... Peeta?" Katniss says, this time no longer holding back her impatience. I shake myself a little. Pull yourself together, Peeta.

"Yeah, sorry. Lets go." I murmur, turning away from the meadow and looking straight at Katniss. She fingers her leather bag as she leads me away from the meadow. We walk in silence for a while until I can't stand the silence. "How's Prim?" I ask, genuinely interested in her answer.

"She's fine." Katniss simply says. I sigh and I give her a pointed look, playfully. Katniss rolls her eyes, annoyed. I can't help but smile a little at her reaction. "She sometimes asks about how you're doing."

I grin a little, pleased to know that at least one of the Everdeens has thought of me. "What do you say to her?" I ask warmly. Katniss pushes a stray hair out of her face and looks over at me.

"I say you are the same as usual. You hang around with your friends and you still draw in class." She says dryly. Pleasantly surprised, my jaw drops but no words come out. Katniss stares at my reaction like I am crazy. "What?" She demands.

I blink, a little dazed. "You look at me during class? And outside of school?" I say, unable to stop the large bursts of happiness inside me as well as the butterflies in my stomach.

Katniss bites her lower lip. I am guessing that she hadn't expected to have a conversation like this with me. "Yes, its hard not to look at you during class when you get told off by the teacher about doodling in class." She says dryly. "Its also easy to spot you hanging about the town with your gang of buddies when you lot are having the time of your life."

I smile at Katniss. She just gives a little nod in return. Its not a very friendly one, but it still makes me a little dizzy. I mean, Katniss hardly ever acknowledged me since that night in the rain.

Katniss giving me attention right now, no matter how small, makes me feel like I'm the happiest person alive.

"So... I'm guessing you've got a lot of game, huh?" I asked, curious. Katniss stiffens slightly but nods slowly.

"Yes. Enough for my family and I. You aren't going to tell any Peacekeepers are you?" Katniss demands sharply, her eyes boring into mine.

"Why would I? I'd never tell the Peacekeepers on you." I say, genuine in my response. Katniss seems to sense it as well and the wariness in her eyes seems to fade slightly. I am glad it does.

"Thank you." Is all she says. I smile at her and shake my head.

"You don't need to thank me. I do it all unconditionally, anyways." I grin slightly. As I say that, her expression clouds with confusion.

"What?" She asks, confused. I stiffen a little, then force myself to relax. I give her an easy smile.

"Just forget it, okay?" I say. Katniss still looks confused as she nods in agreement.

Gods... That was close. I mean, I do want Katniss to know my true feelings for her. But I don't want her to find out just now. Not when we are actually having an actual onversation.

I remember the day I first saw Katniss with her hair down. My heart skips a beat at the mere thought. I remember how I went to her house, carrying Prim there. Oh. I remember how I got into that situation.

"Um... Did you hear about my... stunt... at the Hob?" I ask, nervous to hear her answer. Katniss looks away from me and stares straight ahead.

"Yes, I did." She says, her tone expressionless. I'm pretty sure my face goes completely red with embarrassment then.

"Oh..." I squeak. Oh Gods...

"Yeah." Is all Katniss says. I sneak a glance at her, and see a corner of her upper lip twitching upwards slightly.

I clear my throat nervously. "Did you find it funny?" I dare to ask.

"Yes." Katniss states. I'm pretty sure my face became even more red after hearing that, if it was possible.

"Who told you?" I say after a while.

"Gale." Katniss murmurs. I feel a pang of jealousy when I hear Katniss utter his name. I've seen them both around the town and Seam a lot together. Sometimes they even come to the bakery together to trade. I'm pretty sure they hunt together as well. I feel jealousy build up in me as I think of all the times I've seen them together.

"You guys are close, huh?" I say, unable to keep my mouth shut. Katniss nods.

"Yes, we are."

"Thats good." I say just nods again. I look over at her, my eyes taking in every detail. Her hair is in her 'trademark' braid. Her Seam grey eyes aren't looking at me, but at the path ahead of us. I realize how beautiful she looks right now and how lucky I am to be here with her, even if the reason isn't as good as it should be. "Thank you." I murmur warmly to her. Katniss turns her head slightly so she can look at me easily.

"For what?" She queries. Her eyes are clouded with some confusion. She looks cute when she's confused. I smile at the thought. I focus back onto Katniss.

"For helping me find the way back to the district." I clarify. Katniss nods, shrugs, and turns to face ahead again.

"You're welcome." She says.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes and I finally see the familiar fence of District 12. However, there is no gap in the fence. I glance at Katniss. She meets my gaze.

"Come on, the entrance is probably nearby." She tells me confidently.

I follow her and soon enough I see the gap in the fence. She holds up a hand to stop me walking ahead. She points silently to a Peacekeeper who I've just noticed. He is on the other side of the fence, and his back is to us. He is leaning lazily on a wall of a old building, and he looks like he is in no hurry to go somewhere else.

"What do we do now?" I try to whisper as quietly as I can to Katniss. She drags me back a little way back in the forest.

"We need a distraction." She tells me, her grey eyes are serious.

"What do you suggest?" I ask. Katniss frowns slightly and bites her lower lip, and I immediately know she is in deep in thought.

Against my will, my eyes suddenly zero in on her lips. Oh Gods... Peeta! Stop looking at them! Its ungentlemanly! These thoughts enter and exit my brain so quickly I feel like I'm about to get a headache.

With great effort, I manage to pry my eyes away from Katniss's lips. I'm sure my face is cherry red right now. Flushing even more at the thought, I look down at my feet. Gods... I hope Katniss didn't notice that... No need for her to think of me like I'm any weirder than I already am.

"I know!" Katniss suddenly speaks up. I look back at her startled. She opens her leather bag, which is full of game, and picks up a dead squirrel. My stomach rumbles hungrily at the sight. Are we going to eat that?

As if she can hear my thoughts, Katniss looks at me like I'm crazy.

"We aren't going to eat this, you know..." Katniss trails off uncertainly. I stare at her and it takes a few long seconds to realize that she has made an effort to sound funny. I crack a smile. Katniss, however, is walking away, towards the fence. She stops and takes cover behind a tree. She motions for me to stay back, and I realize why.

I walk so loud that anybody can hear me from a mile away. I think sourly. Then, quick as a flash, Katniss hurls the dead squirrel over the fence and into the Peacekeeper's helmet. I gape with astonishment. We are so going to get caught now...

The Peacekeeper turns around and looks at the fence, his mouth hanging open slightly. I duck behind a tree and pray that Katniss or I won't get caught. I glance over quickly at Katniss and see her press a finger to her lips. The Peacekeeper steps right up to the fence and peers around the forest.

Gods... How can he not see that gap in the fence? The thought enters my mind randomly, but it is immediately dashed away as Katniss darts off, just before making a small 'run' gesture with her hand.

What the heck?! Is she crazy?! I know those might not be the nicest thoughts that should be about someone who is risking their neck for you, but honestly? Katniss could be caught!

The Peacekeeper's eyes move quickly to the spot Katniss had just vanished from. He nears the other side of the gate, peering through. I cannot see Katniss anymore, but I know that she can take care of herself. Even though, I still feel alarmed and worried about her.

"Come out!" The Peacekeeper's strict, angry voice breaks through my thoughts. I swallow thickly and do my best to keep still.

_Thwack!_

An arrow flies perfectly through one of the gaps in the fence and flies right past the Peacekeeper's head. The Peacekeeper yelps in alarm and grits his teeth.

"You want to play Hide and Seek, huh?" The Peacekeeper barks furiously. "Well... I'll find you!" He sneers. He isn't looking anywhere near me, and I decide whether or not I should make a run to another tree.

1...2...3... I count slowly to myself. As soon as I hit three, I hug my canvas to my chest as I dive behind another tree, a little way ahead. I don't dare try to sneak a peek at the Peacekeeper. I try to still my heavy breathing, but I am too panicked.

Suddenly, I hear a low whistle. I stiffen immediately. Instinctively, I know its Katniss. Even though I'm grateful for the distraction, I don't exactly approve of it.

I definitely know that I do not want Katniss to get caught because of me. I hear loud movements coming from the direction of the Peacekeeper. I bite my lower lip, and make a quick executive decision.

I sneak a peek at the Peacekeeper and see him walking along the fence, his face deadpan, but his eyes have a cautious and scared look in them. He is walking away from me, and I decide once again to sneak up closer to the fence.

Without a second thought, I quickly dart behind another tree and do my best to stay as still as possible. I sneak another glance at the Peacekeeper, but he isn't looking my way at all. Instead, he is walking quite far away from me.

I breath in a quick sigh of relief, and look around cautiously for Katniss, as I don't want to leave her.

As if by magic, she suddenly appears beside me. My jaw drops in amazement as well as in admiration. Katniss is looking around cautiously, and one of her fingers are twiddling an arrow in her quiver, probably subconsciously.

"That was amazing, Katniss!" I blurt out in a mixture of amazement and admiration.

She glances over at me quickly, and shrugs indifferently. I open my mouth once again to compliment her immediately.

"Seriously it was! The way you distracted that Peacekeeper so easily! That was awesome and incredible! You are awesome and incredible!" I smile at her widely.

Katniss bites her lower lip and her face starts to flush slightly. "Thank you." She mumbles. She quickly looks away from me, and at the fence. "Come on, the stupid Peacekeeper didn't even notice the hole in the fence." She smirks in amusement.

I can't help but smile even wider at her. Katniss notices the massive grin on my face and looks at me curiously.

"Stop smiling, you're starting to scare me. With all your smiling." She adds dryly. I make a playful grimace at her, but Katniss is already looking away from me.

"I think the coast is clear." She murmurs, her tone slightly wary. She moves cautiously towards the fence, looks around, and then motions for me to join her. I rush over, as quietly as I can. She leans over towards the fence, listening for the sounds of electricity.

After a few seconds, she gestures quickly for me to crawl over to the other side. I do so, and I make space for Katniss when she crawls through. Immediately, she drags me by my sleeve away from the fence.

"Come on, we don't want to be seen anywhere near there." She mutters. I hug my canvas to my chest as we rush away from the fence.

Soon, we reach the town square, we slow down and relax. I sit down a bench nearby us. Katniss joins me, sitting down beside me. I feel quite happy that she's beside me. In fact, I'm quite happy with this whole day. Its been the first time Katniss and I really ever interacted since that night in the rain, as well as the day I crashed into Prim.

"Well, that was exciting." I smile over at Katniss, who just purses her lips.

"I've never been that close to getting caught, ever." She murmurs. Both of us sit in silence for a little while, before I speak up again.

"Even though you could've gotten caught, it was still pretty cool the way you chucked that squirrel onto that Peacekeeper's head." I nudge her gently in her side, chuckling lightly. Katniss smirks a little.

"It was pretty nice doing that." She admits. "I've never attacked a Peacekeeper, before." She laughs a little.

Her little, light laugh warms me up right to my ears. Her laugh was so... perfect, it was like a little melody, with smoothness and a rich tone. I could listen to her laugh all day, I think to myself.

* * *

Katniss bites her lower lip in thought. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she can't help but feel simply peaceful with Peeta, even though she's acted pretty cold around him earlier today.

She also feels slightly guilty sitting down here with Peeta, when she should check up on Gale, after all, he acted rather disappointed when she turned down his offer to hunt together. But still, she doesn't want to leave Peeta just yet, and she doesn't know why.

"Katniss?" His kind voice breaks into her thought, and she realizes with a start he's been trying to get her attention for the past few seconds.

"Yeah?" Katniss queries. She watches Peeta's face. For some reason, she finds it kind of amusing watching his expressions change. Right now, his expression is changing from a nervous one to a confident one.

"Would you like to see my paintings sometime?" He asks. Peeta's voice is extremely genuine in his eagerness to show her. Katniss can't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. Peeta immediately rushes on. "I mean... I would really be honored if you took some time to look at my paintings." He mumbles. He meets Katniss's eyes and she can't help but feel slightly awed at how magnificently blue his eyes are.

Even though she would probably never admit this to anyone, Katniss feels protected and warm just by looking at his eyes.

"Uh, Katniss?" Peeta says softly. Katniss focuses back on him.

"I would love too." Katniss replies. And she genuinely means it. After seeing his painting of the meadow, she feels a new appreciation for art. She never thought that art could be so beautiful, even if it was just a painting of a simple thing. Meanwhile, Peeta has a huge grin on his face that Katniss can't help but feel slightly overwhelmed. Does he often smile that much? She asks herself silently.

"Great!" Peeta says, excitedly. "Well, tell me when you'd want to see them!" His eyes are so bright, and his smile is so wide, that Katniss can't help but smile at him.

* * *

Gale feels betrayed. So thats why Katniss didn't want to hunt with him. She was spending the whole time with Baker boy. Why? He asks himself furiously. Why would Katniss want to be with Mellark? Gale is furious when he thinks about it.

He sees the the two of them sitting down on a bench, which makes his insides burn with jealousy. What makes him even more jealous is when he sees Katniss smile at Mellark. As breathtaking and sweet her smile is, it makes Gale angry when he knows it isn't directed at him.

"Hello? Spying are we?" Gale spins around in alarm at the sound of the voice. Its Prim. Her pretty face has a innocent, yet slightly mischievous smile plastered on it. Gale flushes in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"I'm not spying." He responds thickly. Prim nods, but the smile is still there. Gale fixes her with a hard stare. "Since when were you allowed to go outside alone?" Gale demands, not angrily.

Prim rolls her eyes in a cute way. "I'm not 5, I'm 12. I'm old enough to go outside alone." She crosses her small arms and looks at Gale curiously. "Why did you look so angry?" She asks him.

Gale flushes again. "Angry?" He queries. Prim nods.

"Yeah. At Peeta. I noticed the look while I was walking towards you." She responds. Gale keeps a straight face and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not angry at Baker boy. I'm just surprised he and Katniss are getting along so well together." He bites. Prim sighs.

"Peeta can get along with anybody if he wants to." Prim says, rather pointedly. Gale glances at her.

"Are you two friends, then?" Gale asks roughly.

Prim shrugs, and Gale notices her calm expression changes into a confused one. "I don't know. Peeta is really nice, but I don't think he'd want to be friends with someone as young as me." She murmurs quietly.

Gale rolls his eyes. "Don't be silly, Prim. Anyone in their right mind would want to be your friend, no matter how old you are! You're great." Gale tells Prim. She smiles at his small compliment.

"Thank you." Prim says, sweetly. She smiles warmly at Gale and he returns the smile. After a small silence, Prim speaks up again. "Well, I think I should get back home. See you later, Gale!" She skips away in a cheery way that makes Gale smile.

He looks back over at Katniss and Peeta and sees Peeta looking rather nervous. He smirks at the expression on Peeta's face, but frowns a little when he sees it become slightly more confident. Then, he becomes ultimately baffled when he sees Peeta's face break into an enormous grin. And then, he feels his heart drop into his stomach when he sees Katniss smile back at him.

**Author's Note: On again, I am super duper sorry that I didn't update sooner! I did my best to make this chapter as long as possible until I found a fitting end. Also, I am sorry that if some of the personalities of the characters are kind of unrealistic. Plus I'm sorry if the ending sentence didn't make much sense, also if there are any typos that I missed!... Huh, I'm sorry for a lot of things! xD, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and once again I am sorry for the long wait. Also, thanks to the people who started to follow this story, and the people that favorited it. **

**Review Responses:**

**_marycontrary82:_** Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! Also, I'm super sorry that I didn't update as soon as possible. I hope that if you read this chapter that you have enjoyed it.

_**SaMaNtHa (Guest):**_ Haha, thanks for reviewing! And I agree, Peeta does have some bad luck.

_**PeetaLover1116:**_ xD Its okay! I'm not offended or anything! I'll check out your story but I won't criticize it! Honestly, I'm sure I'll enjoy it! Also, I do kind of see your point. One of the hardest things for me to do in fanfiction is to try to keep a character as close to their actual personality as possible. Anyways, thanks for giving me feedback! It helped a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hey, its me. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a few days or so. Sorry if there are typos. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

_Katniss -_

"And this is my painting of my family."

"Its very nice, Peeta!"

I sighed inwardly.

Peeta was showing his paintings to Prim and I. Yes, Prim and I.

_~Flashback~_

_Prim had convinced me to walk with her around town. Usually, I never take casual walks around town, but Prim had me wrapped around her finger ever since the day she was born and I had set eyes on her. _

_We were walking around the town center when I saw him. Peeta. Neither of us had spoken to each other after that incident in the woods. I was kind of avoiding him. A few days ago, Gale confronted me about seeing me hanging around with him. I had rolled my eyes and calmly stood my ground, telling Gale that we'd met in the woods and both of us were talking about it. Gale questioned me a little longer but backed off. _

_He was a good friend and very loyal. He didn't like the merchants very much, and was just looking out for me, I understood. The two of us spent the day together talking and catching up together. _

_Anyways, when I saw Peeta, it wasn't long before he noticed us. He was alone, walking the streets, his blue eyes scanning the street. Then, they rested on Prim and I. _

_I felt a little hand touch my wrist. _

_"Look, its Peeta from the bakery." Prim says, pointing to him. Peeta is looking at the two of us, I cannot read his expression because of the distance between us. _

_Prim has always had a soft spot towards Peeta. When she goes to the bakery with me, Peeta is friendly and welcoming towards her. Once I bet I even saw him slip a cookie in her hand and put a finger to his lips while giving her a quick wink. I kept quiet about it though, because Prim seemed in a better mood for the rest of the day. _

_I realized I was still looking at Peeta, and he was still looking at me. Then I realized something else, he was walking towards us._

_"Hello." Suddenly, Peeta was in front of us. _

_His blue eyes were trained on me, and I felt a sudden need to look away. _

_"Hello, Peeta!" Prim grins up at him. Peeta looks away from me and smiles down at Prim._

_"Hi, Prim." His smile is warm and friendly. Just looking at it makes me feel calm. Peeta turns to face me again. "Hello, Katniss." _

_I nod in greeting as I say, "Hello." _

_There is a silence for a while, none of us really knowing what to say._

_Then, Peeta speaks up. "I was kind of hoping I'd see you again." His face goes red a little as he says it. I ignore it though._

_"Oh?" I say the word slowly, rather cautiously. _

_Peeta takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I was wondering, when would you want to see my paintings?" He asks me, curiously. His eyes on mine. _

_One thing that amazes me is how readable his eyes are. They portray every emotion he is feeling. The first moment I realized it was when he asked me if I would like to see his paintings. _

_Before I can utter a sound, Prim speaks up._

_"Ooh! Katniss, can I go with you? And can we go today?" Prim asks expectantly, looking up at me with her big baby blue eyes. I know that as soon as I see them that I cannot deny this to her. _

_I sigh. "Fine, Prim." I look at Peeta. I can tell that he is overjoyed at this, it amuses me a little that he always seems happy. "Are we allowed to see them now?" _

_Peeta lets a massive smile appear on his face. He nods his head enthusiastically as he begins to lead Prim and I towards his home. And bakery. Whatever._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Do you like it? Katniss?" Peeta suddenly asks me. Startled, my eyes flicker up on his in alarm. Flustered, I think of an response.

"Yeah. Your family looks very... realistic." I think quickly. Peeta looks relieved at my answer and gives me an amazing dimpled smile. I can't help but look at him.

He looks like any other District 12 town person. With blond hair and blue eyes. But there is something about him that makes him different than most other townies.

"Uh, Katniss?" Prim is looking at me, her blue eyes filled with confusion. Peeta is also looking at me, in a mixture of confusion and alarm.

"Yes?" I snap out of my daze and look at her.

Prim, I can tell is containing a smile. "Nothing. You were just staring at Peeta." At these words, I see Peeta flush bright red from the corner of my eyes.

I bite my lower lip. "Sorry, I just zoned out." I make an excuse. I wouldn't want to admit that I was looking Peeta over.

Eager to change the subject I look around Peeta's cramped room. It is partly full of his paintings and his other stuff, like his bed and closet and school stuff. I notice a canvas covered with a cloth.

"What's that?" I ask Peeta, pointing at the covered canvas.

"Oh... That..." Peeta is flushing bright red now. His eyes darting around the place as if searching for an escape or an excuse. He begins stammering nonsense, "Its... something... I am not sure how to explain..."

_Peeta -_

Oh gods. I am completely tongue-tied. The painting Katniss is asking me about is one that I've kept secret from everybody. I had worked tons on that painting, probably even more so than the painting of a meadow.

Both the Everdeens are looking at me expectantly, Prim with her baby blue eyes and Katniss with her grey eyes piercing into mine.

I bite my the inside of my cheek. I definitely don't want them to see the painting, on the other hand I don't want to disappoint them.

"Uh, its not ready yet for people to see it." I lie through my teeth. I feel disappointed with myself. I don't like lying. I never have. I especially don't like lying to people I care about. Such as Katniss.

"Oh, thats too bad. What is it about?" Prim asks me, curiosity shining in her eyes. Once again, I am at a loss for words. Gosh, my natural talent for words is gone when I'm with the Everdeens.

"Uh, I've been working on it a lot because it takes a lot of time to paint a... house." I finish lamely. I look at the two of them. Katniss is looking a little skeptical and Prim is just nodding at my sentence with agreement.

"Is the house you are painting big and beautiful?" Prim questions.

I nod. "Yeah, its big, there's a lot of windows and I want to make the tint on them just right." I make up the words as I go. I am quite impressed with myself until Katniss asks something.

"Can we see it?" She inquires. She continues on quickly, "I mean, we know its not done yet but I'm sure Prim and I would like to see it anyway."

I feel my heart stop beating. There was really no way out of this without sounding completely rude or suspicious.

I did not want Katniss to see it. Seriously. The painting they were asking to see was one that I did my best to keep secret. I didn't let any of my family or friends enter my room, just in case they found that painting. The painting of Katniss.

I'd started on that painting the day after I gave that loaf of bread to Katniss in the rain. I'd worked super hard on it, for a long time. I wanted every detail to be perfect, every aspect of her face to portray something.

"Peeta? May we? I've looked at the rest of your paintings. They're very beautiful. But, I wouldn't mind seeing a non finished painting. I bet its pretty." Prim is tugging at the sleeve of my shirt, looking up at me with blue puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

Immediately, I slap myself and kick myself mentally. What the heck, Peeta? Am I losing my mind?

_Katniss -_

I watch as Peeta slowly walks over to the covered canvas and see him take the cloth down. The thing that I see next startles me.

Its me.

His painting is me.

I can't help but stare at it. It is like an exact replica of me.

"Um..." Its Peeta. I can't even tear my eyes away from the painting. I feel something bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

Anger. And embarrassment.

I whirl around to face Peeta, my nostrils flaring in anger. "What is this?" I demand, my voice low and threatening. Peeta's eyes flash in fear and humiliation.

"I'm sorry." He bows his head low and doesn't look me in the eyes.

I take a step closer to him, anger taking over my decisions. "Don't ever talk to me again. Don't even come close to me." I glare at him so fiercely I'm surprised he doesn't break.

"Katniss." Its Prim. I look at her, still angry. I take her by the hand and drag her out of Peeta's room. I don't look back. "Katniss." Prim repeats as I drag her out of the bakery.

"Lets go. Get out of here. Come on, Prim." I say in a monotone. I know I'll feel bad about dragging Prim away from here later on. But right now, all I want to do is get out of here.

Thoughts of Peeta fill my head as we get farther and farther away from the bakery.

Why did Peeta paint a picture of me? Why even bother? I mean, we aren't friends or anything. I wonder why I feel so angry about this. Maybe because we hardly know each other? Before I can think about this anymore Prim speaks again.

"Katniss, the painting of you was beautiful." Prim says softly. I can't help but feel my heart softening as I look down at my little sister. She can always make me feel better, even when I am at my angriest.

"I guess it was. But why would he paint a picture of me?" I ask, more to myself. However, Prim answers.

"I think he likes you."

Startled once more, I look at Prim.

"What?" Is all that comes out my mouth. Prim looks at my expression and rolls her eyes, jokingly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Is all that she offers. I look at her.

"He doesn't like me, Prim." Is all that I say. Thoughts are running wild in my head once more.

Why would Peeta paint a picture of me, and obviously put so much work into it? Did he hope to sell it for some reason? Was there something he would gain by making it? There is too much questions and not enough answers for my taste.

"Why wouldn't he? You're smart, brave, and beautiful." Prim smiles at me. I can tell she means every word of what she said. I feel slightly uncomfortable. I am not used to compliments. Prim is one of the two people who had ever complimented me. Gale was the other person.

Gale.

What would he think of this? Once more, questions come popping into my mind. I swear if I keep thinking this hard, I'll get a headache and become a grouch. Which I don't want to become.

"Katniss?" Prim asks softly. I shake my head clear of these thoughts and pay attention to my little sister. "You aren't angry at Peeta, are you?"

I don't know how to answer that one. I am angry at Peeta, but I don't want to be mean about him to Prim. I sigh and shrug my shoulders in answer to Prim's question.

She looks at me sympathetically. "If it makes you feel better. You are lucky, I wish a guy was as nice as that to me." Prim blushes a little as she says it, and I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"Thank you." I say simply. I wish I could say the same thing back to her, but I'm not really good with things like that. Instead, I wrap her my arms around her and pull her up in a hug.

_Peeta -_

Damn. I lost it. I lost my chance with Katniss. I am ashamed, humiliated, and mad at myself. I was so hoping that somehow, we'd become friends.

Now, that was never going to happen.

The way she had looked at me, had wanted me to curl up in a ball and stay like that forever.

I was still in my room, I hadn't bothered chasing after the Everdeens. I know Prim would talk to me, but the person I wanted to talk to was Katniss. And she wasn't going to let me near her.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and collapsed onto my bed. The only times I would probably ever see her was in school, in my history class, and at the bakery if she needed to trade. And on those occasions, I guessed that we wouldn't be talking that much.

Unless... I could somehow make amends to her. Would going down to the Seam be too much? Different opportunities to make Katniss forgive me came rushing into my brain and I felt eager to talk to her once more. I had to make her forgive me. I wanted to be her friend. I would do whatever it took to do so.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lame ending. Wow, that was a long time to update. Sorry about that, I had semester tests and I had to study super hard so I didn't flunk. Well, I mostly studied math because thats my weakest subject. After the tests my family went over to my grandparents and we spent Christmas with them, so I didn't have any time to upload this chapter sooner. Anyways, there's no excuse in the end. **

**Also, I've been readings tons of PJO fanfics. If you are a fan of Percy/Annabeth read HAWTgeek's You've Got Mail and All's Fair in Love and War if you liked You've Got Mail, because thats the sequel...**

**I think you can guess what'll happen in the next chapter... So I won't spoil anything for you.**

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas! And have a great New Year's! :D**

_**Review Responses:**_

**_marycontrary82_ _- _**Sorry I didn't update sooner, here's the chapter. The next chapter will come up in about two to three days.

_**veronique - **_Thanks! Haha, don't worry, Gale won't become an angry rapist. I actually like him, he's one of my favorite HG characters.

_**MaidenAlice -**_ Thanks!

**_tabbycatbw -_ **Thanks for reviewing and giving me feedback! :) It helps. I hope I made all the POVs clearer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Heads up - This chapter is kind of a filler so I apologize for that...**

_Peeta -_

Nervously, I rubbed my hands together. Then, shaking slightly I knocked on the door.

It only took about three seconds until the door opened.

It wasn't who I expected to see. It was Gale Hawthorne.

I'd never actually spoken to him about anything else than trading but I didn't need to speak to him to know who he was.

He was Katniss's big and muscular best friend. A guy who was admired by tons of girls at our school, but apparently, he only had eyes for Katniss Everdeen.

I can't blame him for that.

"What do you want?" The words were said sharply, and in a low tone. Startled a little I took a step back.

Shaking myself to get a grip, I regained my composure and spoke. "Hey, I was wondering, is Katniss home?"

Gale's eyes met mine and they darkened instantly. I forced myself to stand my guard. Gods, he was terrifying.

"Why?" He interrogates me roughly. I flinch at his tone, then I silently scold myself for being such a wimp. I take a deep breath and keep my cool.

"I need to make an apology." I say those words sincerely.

"What did you do?" He demands roughly, shaking his fist in my face. I take a step back instantly.

"I..." I don't know what to say, all words have abandoned me.

"Gale?" Its a boy's voice. Both Gale and I look towards the source of the voice.

Its a mini Gale.

Well, not really. The only difference is their hair. The mini Gale has shaggy hair, while Gale has short hair, that barely goes past his neck.

"Yes, Rory?" Gale's voice has lost his threatening tone and instead its calm. Soothing even. But it still has its rough edge.

Rory scratches the back of his neck, a little nervously, while he surveys the situation between Gale and I.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what the noise was all about." Rory mumbles softly. When he looks at me, I see a little worry and sympathy in his eyes.

"Okay, sorry about that." Gale grumbles in return. "Go back inside and play with your brother and sister and Prim." He instructs, not harshly. Rory bobs his head quickly and turns around and walks back in the house, but not before casting another glance at the two of us.

Gale turns back to me and his eyes are dark once more. His lips set in a thin line.

"Mellark, Katniss is different. She's not herself." He watches me closely. "Tell me, what did you do to her?"

Even though his voice is low and threatening, I can sense the concern in his words. If I was in Gale's position, I would want to know what was wrong with Katniss. But yet, I didn't want to tell him. "Listen, Gale, I just want to talk to Katniss. I need to talk to her."

Gale bites his lip angrily and so hard that I wonder if it would start bleeding. There is a few seconds of silence, and finally he speaks up. "She's not here." Is all that he offers. Then, its silent once more.

I flush angrily with impatience, "Listen, just tell me where I can find Katniss or when she'll be back. I need to speak with her. Please."

Gale's face loses all emotion, but I can tell from his body language that he is still angry at me. "She's gone hunting. She's probably at the Hob. She'll be trading." Without another word, he turns around and slams the door in my face.

"... Thanks." I say, staring at the closed door. Then, I turn on my heels and start walking towards the Hob. Towards Katniss.

However, before I can take another step, someone calls my name.

"Peeta!" Even without looking, I can tell the speaker is Prim.

Turning around, a grin appears on my face. "Hello, Prim."

She rewards me with a beautiful smile. Then, it fades away as she begins speaking. "You are going to talk with Katniss, aren't you?" Her blue eyes fill with sympathy.

I nod, my grin also fading. "About that..." I swallow roughly. "How angry is she?"

Prim bites her lower lip, a trait I noticed Katniss also shared. There is a few seconds of silence, when Prim speaks up.

"She... She was angry when we left." She murmurs. "After that day, she didn't talk much."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "Oh. Not much hope for me, then, huh?" I ask her pathetically.

Prim gives me a look that is a turmoil of emotions. I can see, sadness, sympathy, worry, and many other emotions. Just her expression is the answer I need.

I sigh sadly, and shove my hands in my pockets. "Oh okay, then." I look back at her and force a smile on my face. "Thanks for the help, Prim."

Prim looks at me and nods. Then she also smiles, but I can tell its forced. "No problem, Peeta." She waves a little, then as I turn, she calls for me again.

Turning around once more I raise an eyebrow in confusion at her. "What is it?" I ask.

Prim pauses, then lets a smile take over her features - this time, its not forced. "Your paintings were very beautiful." She tells me.

I smile back in response and I wave goodbye as I turn to head to the Hob.

When I enter the building, everyone goes quiet when they see me. However, I am only looking at one person. Katniss Everdeen.

I count to three until she finally turns around and sees me. Her eyes widen slightly but her expression is totally blank.

After a few more seconds of silence, people start talking once more, but still cast me a few looks. Some of them are amused, and some of them are just confused. Probably because they hardly see a person from the town here.

Taking a deep breath, I begin walking. I see Katniss start talking to the vendor once more, I can tell by the way her mouth is moving that she is rushing. Rushing to get away from me, probably.

I am not so far from her now, probably just a few paces away. Suddenly, I am right beside her. She stops talking and I see her lips purse into a thin line.

"Hey." I murmur. Katniss doesn't look at me, then she continues to talking to the vendor once more, ignoring me quite easily. I feel slightly bothered by this but I don't let it get to me. I try once more, "Hi, Katniss."

She doesn't stop talking or pay me any attention. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I open my eyes once more and put my hand over hers.

She shuts up and I hear her take a breath as well. Then she turns to look at me. I can tell by her eyes that she is mad. Very mad.

Trying to ignore the sparks I am getting from touching her hand, I speak up before Katniss can kill me. "Katniss, please believe me when I say this, but I am sorry. Really sorry. I never should have painted you in the first place. I realize that when you saw the painting that it creeped you out and I apologize for that."

I take my hand off of Katniss's while I watch her reaction carefully. I see conflicted emotions cross her face and I am glad that she is thinking my apology over instead of flipping me on my back.

A few more seconds later she just sighs and shrugs. "I don't want to deal with this now. I'm just here to get food for my family." She mutters, dryly.

I feel my heart fall, I was hoping so hard that she'd accept my apology and we'd be back on speaking terms once more. Cursing myself silently, I watch as Katniss and the vendor talk once more. I just stand there in silence and watch Katniss.

Finally, the two of them stop conversing and the vendor passes food over to Katniss in a pouch. Katniss nods in gratitude and hands the vendor a large squirrel in return.

Then, she begins walking out of the Hob. Without a word, I follow her. As soon as we are out of the Hob, she drags me over somewhere that we won't be disturbed. There are a few seconds of silence, when she finally speaks.

"Listen, I just want to know. Why?" She is looking at me, her grey eyes are sending me a clear message: No lies, just the truth.

Two different options enter my mind. The first one is, tell her the truth and that will probably - no, absolutely - eliminate all chances of ever establishing a friendship. Second, I can lie or dodge the question.

"What are you talking about?" I inquire, I feel shame burning inside of me. Despicably, I had chosen the second option. It made me want to slap myself a thousand times over.

Katniss avoids my gaze and I watch her lips purse into a thin line once more. "The painting." She says it like I am an idiot. She looks at me right in the eyes, I swallow roughly.

"Painting?" Gosh, I am so horrible. I am lying right now. And I have never lied in my life before.

Katniss lets out an impatient breath. "Of me. The painting of me."

I sigh inwardly. There really is no way out of this...

"Why what?" Okay, I dodged the question again. I know Katniss will probably think that I am super dense, but I really didn't want Katniss to hate me.

Katniss closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I can tell she's losing patience. Fast.

"Why did you paint me, of all people?" She asks, drawing out the question. There is confusion in her voice, as well as impatience.

I bite my lip. If I answer honestly, I will probably lose all chances of friendship with her. She'll never want to speak to me again. The only times we'll ever talk would probably be full of tension and awkwardness.

"Listen, Katniss..." I begin uncertainly, "Its hard to explain..."

Katniss shoots me a look. "We've got time, take all the time you need." She demands. I shift my weight from one side to the other.

Taking a deep breath, I decide what to do next. "Katniss, right now isn't a good time to explain. I just... Can we be friends?" I blurt out. Katniss's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" She recovers quickly, and her words are shot out in an aggressive manner.

I flinch at the violence in her tone. "I want to be friends with you, thats why I asked you to see my paintings in the first place. I wanted to do stuff with you." I say sincerely.

Katniss's eyes dart around, searching for an escape. I can tell she'd rather be doing anything else than have this conversation with me.

"Katniss?" I ask, my tone pleading. "I promise I'll explain when the time is right." I place a hand over my heart, catching her eye. "I promise." I repeat solemnly and honestly.

Katniss fidgets around uncomfortably. "I... uh..." She stammers uncertainly. I watch as she fiddles with her hands and bites her lower lip. "Peeta-"

I can tell a rejection is about to come and I quickly speak up before she can finish her sentence. "We can do anything. We can talk. We can walk around the town and the Seam. You can teach me how to use a bow. You can teach me a lot of things! Please, Katniss. I just want to be your friend."

Katniss purses her lips and looks at me, her expression full of uneasiness and tension.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lame ending, but next chapter will be like a skip in time. It will be set a week later. I don't know when the chapter will be out in but before two weeks pass, because I'll be busy.**

**I am sorry that the Gale part wasn't as good as it should've been, but I just wanted to show that deep down he is a good guy and just cares about Katniss. Prim seems a OOC in my opinion, not as sweet as she should've been. Rory's insertion was kind of random, but I just wanted another way to show Gale's soft side. **

**Happy New Year's everybody! :)**

_**Review Responses:**_

_**PeetaLover1116:** _Ah, well, Peeta might just be able to get Katniss to forgive him... Thanks for reviewing :)

_**Ldyglfr62:**_Your prediction was close! He just didn't explain his feelings about Katniss to Katniss... I felt if I made Peeta say that to her it would kind of be rushing the story a little... I dunno. Thanks for reviewing!

_**JoelHGlover 00 (Guest):** _Your review was very nice, thank you! I don't plan on stopping the story, I am having fun writing it, but the only problem with me is that my writing isn't very good, especially when I try to get into the 'character's shoes'.

_**melverdeenforever219:**_Well, I hope I updated soon enough, so I hope I didn't disappoint you! Thanks for your review! Katniss was kind of a jerk... but she was just surprised and alarmed wasn't she? I dunno, lol. Poor Peeta

_**marycontrary82:**_I think this has been 3 days... I meant to upload yesterday but didn't have time... Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, its kind of a filler but I promise next chapter will have more interaction between Peeta and Katniss.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Heads up - Sorry if there are typos, I just had to update this since I might not get to update for a while. If you catch a typo let me know in the reviews or something and I'll edit the chapter. **

**Thanks for choosing this fanfic to read :)**

_Katniss -_

Pursing my lips, I watch as Peeta struggles with all his might to get through the fence gap. It wasn't that he was fat, it was just because the gap wasn't big enough for someone as broad as Peeta, I guess.

Right now I was kind of worried. Peeta had been struggling for so long that I was afraid that the electricity would turn on and electrify Peeta.

Finally, Peeta manages to get on the other side of the fence and he stands up beside me. He looks at me eagerly.

"Where are we going to now?" He asks me, his blue eyes shining in excitement. Before I can answer, however, he continues, in the same eager tone. "I'm pretty sure this has been the best day of my life." He gives me a look which is full of admiration. So much admiration that it makes me feel uneasy.

"I am going to just show you the meadow." I tell him as I turn to lead the way. I hear Peeta's footsteps speed up to reach me and then they go back to normal when he is at my side.

I am still quite surprised that he is here. I never thought that I would ever forgive him, let alone 'hang out' with him. Somehow, he'd managed to convince me to forgive him. His eyes, they were so... sincere and sorry. And his tone was broken and pleading. I just... I just couldn't say no.

And so here we were.

"Thanks." Peeta breaks the silence. He shoots me an extremely grateful look.

I shrug grimly. "Its no big deal." I murmur warily.

Peeta immediately protests. "Yes, it is! You have no idea how much I wanted to go out here. I mean, I have before, but I really like it here. Its so..." He struggles for the right word, I can see it, which makes me a little amused. He finally settles on a word, "Peaceful."

He looks at me as if he expects me to say something. I do agree with his statement. "It is peaceful. But its also dangerous." I add carefully. Peeta furrows his brow uncertainly.

"What animals are in these woods? The dangerous ones I mean." He shoots me a quick look.

I bite my lip. I have never actually been in serious danger in the forest before. But my father did tell me of animals that lived deep in the forest who could rip you to shreds quicker than you could scream. However, I do not want to talk about my father to Peeta.

"There are some bad animals here, but they usually come out at night." I say. "Most of the really dangerous ones are deeper in the woods, I haven't been there."

"Oh." Is all that Peeta says.

The two of us walk in silence when he speaks once more.

"The first day that I saw you, my father pointed you out to me. He talked about how he wanted to marry your mother but she wanted to marry your father." He looks at me and I feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"Oh?" I glance sideways at him, my eyebrow raised. Peeta looks about as uncomfortable as I do, but he continues.

"He said that when your father sang, all the birds would stop chirping just to listen to him." As he finishes, I remember my memories of my father with a pang. I remember him taking me out to the woods and singing while we walked.

"Its true." A small smile plays on my lips and when Peeta sees it, he smiles.

"You know, the first time I heard you sing, I swear I thought I was in heaven." I freeze for a second, but keep my cool, sneaking a glance at him. I see that he has turned red, but once again, he continues. I kind of admire him for that. Being able to speak his mind so easily.

"Seriously, it was amazing. Where did you learn that song? Its beautiful. I still remember it." He gives me an admiring glance. "Did you make it yourself?"

I feel a cold feeling washing over me. "My father taught me it." I said, probably more sharper than I intended. I see Peeta flinch at my tone.

"Oh." He says, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up." Peeta's expression becomes miserable.

_Peeta -_

Gosh, I really am making no progress huh? I groan inwardly. So much for me becoming friends with Katniss. I can tell she isn't really enjoying this as much as I had hoped she would.

I don't really know what to say now, since I am afraid that I'll mess something up.

I look at her and a smile tugs at my lips as I do so. She looks so perfect right now, the forest in the background, her hair in a braid, and her grey eyes seeming to have a sparkle as they look around the forest. I really am lucky to be here, with her, Katniss Everdeen.

I think of a decent conversation starter. I hope to be her friend someday, so maybe we should get to know each other.

"Whats your favorite color?" I blurt out unexpectedly. I didn't want to ask that question, gosh, that was a first grade question. Then I shake that thought out of my head, I want to know every little thing about Katniss. From her favorite color to her deepest secret if she would let me.

Katniss seems caught off guard at the question and she gives me a strange look.

"Uh, I never really thought about it." She mumbles uncertainly. "I don't think I have one really." She mutters under her breath.

"My favorite color is orange. The shade of orange that is the sunset." I glance over at her and she looks at me at the same time.

"The sunset is beautiful." She says simply.

I nod, "It is, I love watching it." I smile at the thought, then I look over at Katniss, "I'm sure the view of the sunset is beautiful in the forest, huh?"

She nods in agreement. "Yes, it is. The first time I ever really watched the sunset here was with my father, in the meadow." I see a ghost of a smile of her face.

I crack my knuckles a little nervously, "Uh, are we going to watch the sunset in the meadow?"

Katniss's expression tightens. "Well, I was going to just show you the meadow and stuff but..." She bites her lip. "Its like an hour until the sunset," She glances at the sky, "So... sure, if you want."

I can't help but feel the bursts of happiness when she agrees. Watching the sunset in a beautiful meadow with her, the perfect woman, would be completely and utterly amazing.

We soon reach the meadow and the sky is beginning to darken. Looking around, I remember the place where I had placed my canvas, and how much effort I put into the painting. A smile tugs at my lips and I let it out. Katniss sees my grin and she gives me a half smile.

She sits down and I sit down beside her.

"You know, I never thought that you would forgive me," I tell her truthfully. Katniss's expression darkens a little and I quickly continue, "Seriously. Thats why I was so happy when you forgave me and when you actually talked about spending time together."

Katniss looks uncomfortable about this topic so I just shut up. The two of us have probably sat in silence for about five minutes until Katniss speaks up.

"My father showed me this meadow on my fifth birthday." Katniss looks around the meadow, her eyes a mixture of sadness and happiness. "It was the best present I have ever gotten." She shares.

Our eyes meet and I offer a small smile. "My best present was my first canvas and painting supplies. Nothing as beautiful as this." I gesture at the meadow around us. Katniss gives me a little smile in return.

"I always loved this meadow. I go here for sanctuary, I guess. A sort of escape from all the districts and the games." Katniss bites her lip. I can tell that this is a lot for her to say, she probably doesn't share this much with strangers.

"I can understand why. You don't have to say all this stuff to me, if you don't want to." I say gently, catching her gaze. I do my best to give her a reassuring smile. Katniss squirms a little uncomfortably.

I decide to share some stories of mine. I tell her about the bakery and all my mistakes baking bread. She even laughs at some of them, especially when I tell her the one about my eldest brother, Myles, and me working on a cake for an engaged couple. In the end, Myles had tripped over his own shoelace and crashed into me, which sent me slamming into the cake.

The couple were furious at this and Myles and I were grounded for a month.

Katniss tells me about Prim's pets, Buttercup the hideous cat, and Lady the goat. She tells me about her first archery lesson with her father, and how she failed miserably. Then, she talks about how she met Gale. I admit, I feel a pang of jealousy listening to that.

She doesn't reveal too much though, just telling me a few things about each topic. I don't mind though, I just like that she trusts me enough talking to me about this.

When a comfortable silence falls between the two of us, I look up at the sky. The sunset is beginning. The two of us fall onto our backs, and watch the sunset.

_Gale -_

I am watching Prim and all my siblings talking and playing at my house. As much as I like being with all these kids, I wish I was someplace else. Preferably with Katniss.

Katniss.

I sigh softly. When I asked Prim where she was today, she had told me that Katniss was going to go to the meadow with Peeta.

I feel jealousy stirring in me just thinking about it once more. I feel a scowl come over my face and I immediately reset my expression, keeping a poker face.

What does Katniss see in Mellark? He's just a town person, he doesn't know how to relate to us Seam people. I mean, sure, tons of people say he's nice, but he's not the type of person I thought Katniss would be friends with.

I can tell that Peeta wants to be more though, I doubt Katniss knows. I close my eyes, drowning out the sounds of the kids talking.

I think of some reasons why Katniss is spending time with Peeta. I guess because he's nice, too nice in my opinion. Maybe because he's friendly or popular. I dismiss the thought of Katniss hanging around Peeta just because he's 'popular'. Katniss wouldn't care about popularity.

After a while, I just decided to forget it. It didn't really matter, did it? They could be friends, I was just wary about Baker boy, after all, town people and Seam people aren't supposed to be friends. They are too different. I didn't want Katniss to get hurt.

I opened my eyes and watched Prim and Rory laughing along with Vick and Posy. I couldn't help but let a smile fall onto my face at the sight of them. Secretly, I thought that Prim and Rory would be a good couple, but if they did get married, that would make Katniss and I basically siblings. That thought didn't settle well with me for some reason.

I mean, Katniss was kind of like my sister, but I wanted more. I admitted it to myself a while ago. I liked Katniss, more than a friend. Hell I liked her even more than I ever liked anyone. Dare I say it, I think I was falling for her. Hard.

It made sense to me, I had grudgingly admitted, the immense jealousy I felt seeing her with another guy. The large bursts of happiness I get from just looking at her, talking to her. The butterflies I feel in my stomach whenever she gives me that smile. Or when she laughs.

Gosh, I sound like a total girl now.

I shake those thoughts out my head and I try to focus on something else.

However, even thinking about the goat Lady brought me back to Katniss. Thinking about school made me think of Katniss, how I didn't have any classes with her but we spent the lunch period together, sharing stuff.

Groaning in defeat, I realized that no matter how hard I tried distracting myself, my train of thought always came back to her. Katniss Everdeen.

Suddenly, I felt as if I had been hit with a thousand arrows and a thousand bullets. I suddenly had a revelation, a startling one. I was no longer falling for her. I already had. Hard.

I am in love with Katniss Everdeen.

_Katniss -_

I was actually enjoying this outing. I never thought that I would enjoy it, but Peeta had somehow made it so... great.

Was that the word?

I looked over at the boy beside me, his eyes were gazing up at the sky, his eyes on the sunset. I wonder if he was planning to paint this. The sunset. It certainly was much more beautiful than any other sunset District 12 has witnessed, in my opinion.

Peeta suddenly turned to face me and I realized that I was staring. Immediately, I turned my head away, facing upwards towards the sunset once more. I fought the oncoming warmth that threatened to enter my cheeks. I managed to stop the warmth and I kept my cool.

"So... uh..." Peeta stammers weakly, I turn to look at him and I can't help but feel slightly amused. Around District 12, Peeta was known for his way with words. It was kind of funny that right now he was stammering when so many had praised him.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?"

Peeta bites his lip and I see him take a deep and long breath. "Uh... Do you want to do this again?" He asks me.

I look at him in confusion. "Like, look at the sunset?" I ask tentatively. I mean, I am enjoying this, but I would like to do something else other than this.

He cracks a smile.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't disagree." He tells me, relief loud in his voice. I sigh.

"Well, I did enjoy today. So I guess we should do something together again." Thats not the only reason, I enjoy Peeta's company. He's quite funny, and his presence is much more lighthearted than Gale's normal serious one. Not that I don't like Gale's company.

He gives me a massive grin and I smile slightly in return.

"So, what should we do?" He asks me, turning on his side to face me. "I like being out here, rather than in the district. Do you?"

I nod simply.

Peeta smiles warmly. "Any ideas?"

I think of options. There are really beautiful sights here in the forest, such as the lake. However, the lake is another place of sanctuary for me. Except I was never going to share it with anyone. I would probably show Prim this lake when she was older.

My father had shown me this way before the meadow. He taught me how to swim and how to catch fish. It was probably the best days of my life.

I felt like the lake was just my father and mine's special place.

"Uh, why don't I teach you how to shoot a bow?" I offer, out of any other ideas. Peeta gives me an eager grin.

"Sure, that would be so awesome!"

I simply smile in response.

**Author's Note: So, I hope that this was enough Peeta and Katniss (Peetnis) for you guys! Argh, my school is starting soon and I am not looking forward to it. I wish my winter break was longer, I really love sleeping in and hanging out with my friends in the snow. I love snow, but when I feel like I am going to freeze to death I hate it... So yeah, kind of a random fact. **

**Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter out soon! Hopefully, it won't be too long before chapter eight is here. **

**I hope that Peeta and Katniss's relationship isn't going too fast for you guys, if you think it is let me know and I'll do my best to slow it down... **

**Let me know if there are things I should improve upon, like working more on characters so they don't seem OOC. Also, is there enough character development? I am kind of worried that there isn't. **

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Ldyglfr62:**_Wow, its kind of like you can see the future! Haha, lol... Thanks for reviewing! I don't want to spoil too much, I think...

_**Haffy raza:**_I hope I updated quick enough and that this chapter was good!

_**PeetaLover1116:**_Katniss did forgive him, so yeah... Thats good! I hope this chapter was good enough for you, and thanks for reviewing!

_**MaidenAlice:** _I don't really enjoy cliffhangers but I do like writing them, haha. I hope that this chapter was fun to read and enjoyable, thanks for reviewing!

_**JoelHGlover00:**_Thanks, I am glad you don't think the characters are out of character, that is something I struggle with. I hope this chapter came soon enough for you!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to TragedyIsTheKey, LoveForEverlark, WordsofWonder, Sunnynurse, kj7, NicoFan-of-Apollo, ncljne17, veronique2, PeetaLover1116, Ldyglfr62, MaidenAlice, Marmar918 and HawthorneHope!**

**Thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing guys, it makes my day :)**

**Heads up - This is set two weeks after chapter seven ended, so its basically a skip in time; I guess. Also, I don't know that much about archery, so please tell me if you see any mistakes. I'll edit them out of the chapter, so let me know if you see any typos.**

**:)**

_Gale -_

Its been at least two weeks after I had realized I was in love with Katniss. I am kind of worried about my feelings. After all, Katniss doesn't really believe in relationships. Which means she will become wary of me and I don't our relationship to be strained.

I bit my lip as I knocked on the door. I was coming over to her house to pick up Rory. He has been recently spending a lot of time with Prim, I found it kind of... nice? I don't know what the right word is, but it is really nice at how much time he is spending with Prim. Also, the way he talks about her at home is nice as well. I can tell that he really cares about her.

Katniss opens the door and when she sees me, she lets a smile fall onto her pretty lips.

"Hey."

I smile a little in return, "Hi. How are you?"

Katniss gestures for me to enter. "I am good thanks. Here to pick up Rory?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, my mother wants him to get home so he can help her with something. She's amazed at how much time he's been spending time with Prim lately."

Katniss nods, amusement glittering in her eyes. "Yes, they have been together a lot recently."

I notice that her hair is in her perfect braid and she has her hunting jacket and pants and boots on. I raise an eyebrow, "Going hunting?"

Katniss starts fidgeting uncomfortably and I feel like I have suddenly crossed a line. A line that wasn't there before.

"Katniss?" I ask in a low tone, "What's wrong?"

Katniss stops squirming and meets my gaze. "Nothing. Sorry." She mutters. "I'm just heading out into the forest. Not hunting." She adds. A smile falls onto her face, but I can tell that it is forced.

I let it go and nod. "Sure, can I come along?" I give her a smile. Katniss, instead of nodding and eagerly accepting as she always does, gives me a look that is a turmoil of emotions.

"No." I feel hurt at her tone, but I keep my expression of calmness as I nod slowly.

"Sure." I mutter, looking at my feet. I take a few seconds to regain my cool, then I look up. "Rory? You in there?" I call out. Katniss leads me into her small living room. Prim and Rory are sitting on the ground playing with an old and tattered chess set, smiling over it as they talk in low tones.

Rory looks up at me and moans. "Do I have to come home now?" He says, in that whiny voice that can always manage to annoy me.

"Yes," I say, more sharper than I intended. I force my tone to become calmer and kinder. "Mom wants you to help her with something. Besides, I think you've been spending enough time with Prim today."

Rory moans once more and stands up, casting a regretful look towards Prim. "I'll be back here tomorrow." He promises, his tone full of determination. Prim smiles in return and nods.

"And I'll be here." Prim looks at me and beams at me. "Hi, Gale. Good to see you, how are you?" She asks politely.

I shrug as I smile at her, "I'm good, thanks. Well, Rory and I have to go now, but I'll let Rory come here tomorrow."

I glance back at Katniss who is standing and watching the three of us. I raise a hand in farewell and I smile.

As Rory and I pass her on the way out, I whisper jokingly to Katniss, "You know, it seems like you're avoiding me. I'm not that bad am I?" I chuckle.

Katniss, though, doesn't seem to find this funny. Instead, her expression breaks and I see alarm. "What? No!" She whispers back hastily. I look at her in confusion, but before I can ask her anything, Rory sighs impatiently and drags me out of the house.

_Katniss -_

I watch Gale's retreating figure in a mixture of regret and alarm. Did he really think I didn't like him? I did, but I just didn't want him to find out about Peeta and I's meeting in the forest. I know that if Gale knew about our... relationship... between Peeta and I, he wouldn't approve.

I bite my lip as I think about why I care so much about our newfound relationship. Well, his company was refreshing. It was lighthearted and dare I say it, fun. I never thought I could have fun like that just talking to him. I liked hearing about his stories, I kind of liked that he wanted to be friends with me. I mean, as much as I think that I don't need friends, I get lonely.

The sudden pain of biting my lip too long jerked me back from my thoughts.

"Katniss?" I realize that Prim has probably been calling my name for a while. Flushing slightly, I turn to look at her.

"Yes?"

Prim meets my gaze, a little uncertainly. "Can I ask you something that you aren't probably used to talking about?" She blurts out all in one breath.

I blink, a tad bit startled. "Um, sure." I stutter. Prim offers me a weak smile and continues.

"If you like someone, but they don't like you, what are you supposed to do?"

I stare at her.

"What?"

Prim's face becomes so red I wonder how that's even possible. "I think I like Rory." She mumbles so quietly that I am amazed that I had heard her.

Hang on a sec, she likes Rory? Prim is only twelve! Which, in my opinion, is way too young to be in a serious relationship.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I simply gape at her.

Her expression has changed while I had been thinking hard. Instead of being slightly scared and uncertain, it is now determined and strong.

"I like Rory Hawthorne. At least, I think I do. He's so funny and nice, but I don't think he likes me." Prim's composure breaks a little and I can still see that she is scared of admitting this to me, but she is keeping a strong stance. "What do you think I should do?"

I blink once. Two times. Three times. Four times.

"Katniss? Just forget it, sorry I asked." Prim's face turns red and she looks away from me and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

I honestly do not know what to say. I want to tell her something useful, but I can't think of anything. Anything useful. Most of the things I want to tell her is that she is too young for a boyfriend and that I think Rory and her would date a year or two later.

"Talk to you later." I mumble and head out the door, feeling shame building up in me.

I should be able to talk to Prim about anything. I should be able to help her. Protect her, give her advice, the whole lot. Instead, just now, I ran away.

I feel repulsed at how I managed that scenario. Next time, I think determinedly, I will help her.

I realize with a start that I am reaching the fence. I listen intently for the sound of electricity. When I hear none, I crawl through the gap easily and stand up on the other side. I feel my pace quicken as I think of where Peeta and I will meet.

I don't really understand why I am so excited to see him again. I mean, I barely know him, right?

I near our meeting point and with a start I see that Peeta is already there. When he turns his head to look at me, I see surprise as well as eagerness in his eyes.

"Here already?" I raise an eyebrow. "You must be eager to learn."

Peeta gives me a warm grin and laughs heartily. "That sounds so cheesy." He chortles. "But sure, I am eager!"

I smile simply in return.

Peeta looks over me, and I see his eyebrows furrow confusion. "Where's your bow?" He leans against a tree looking at me quizzically.

I walk over the tree he is leaning on. "There's a reason why I asked you to meet me here. Its not just because its close to the fence. Its also where I keep my bow for safekeeping." I point at the ground and I kneel down. I scoop dirt up and soon enough I see the perfect curve of my bow. I reach down and retrieve it carefully.

I gently swipe the dirt off the bow so it becomes cleaner. I see the eagerness bright and clear in Peeta's eyes, as well as some anxiety.

"Um, where am I going to learn?" Peeta asks me, coming closer to me, his eyes staying on the bow.

I gesture around us. "Maybe you should practice here first. Aim at places on the trees." I suggest.

Peeta nods slowly. I lean down in the hole in the ground and I reach around for the familiar feel of my quiver and arrows. When I feel them, I pull them out of the ground.

I take out an arrow and hand it to Peeta as well as my bow. I bite my lip at how he handles it uncertainly. I can tell that he isn't really comfortable with it now that it is in his hands.

"Um, how should I hold it?" He asks, looking at me.

I look at his arms first. Not to check them out, of course. I notice he isn't wearing an armguard.

I glance back up at Peeta. "You don't have an armguard." I say simply.

Peeta stares at me blankly. "So?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "When you draw back the bow, and let go of it, the string will slap your arm. It will hurt." I add, rather unnecessarily.

Peeta looks back at the bow nervously. "Uh, so do I need to make one?" He asks uncertainly. I look at my pockets and I reach around in them, feeling around for my armguard I wear when I go hunting. I made it out of the skins of the animals I had killed.

I pull it out and hand it to Peeta.

"It will still hurt, but not as much. I don't really feel the sting that much anymore, because I'm used to it." I watch as Peeta slips the armguard on.

"Thanks." Peeta looks at me gratefully, I nod in response.

"No problem. Here, I'll show you how to hold the bow." I take the bow back from him and I show him the technique. He watches in awe as I skillfully shoot the arrow into the tree, hitting it hard and digging deep into the wood.

"Wow, that was amazing! Nice shot!" Peeta grins in amazement and admiration.

I feel pleased at his admiring compliments and I smile at him. "Thanks." I say, handing the bow to him.

Peeta looks slightly awkward as he tries to copy my technique. I can see the mistakes he is making instantly. As he draws the bow back, I speak up.

"Don't use your arms that much, use your back muscles as well. If you use your arms like that it won't help." I point out.

Peeta nods tightly and his eyes narrow in concentration as he tries doing what I tell him to do.

After a couple more minutes of me correcting his position, I let him shoot and I watch him release the string and see the arrow fly. It zooms right past the tree and lands in a bush. I see Peeta wince and look at me nervously.

I glance at him and I shrug. "Its your first try, don't think you're bad. You just need to practice."

Peeta smiles a little but I can see that he is still a little embarrassed.

_Peeta -_

I practice shooting arrows for about 30 more minutes. I had carved an X into the tree and tried shooting at it. So far, I only managed to hit it once, but that was beginner's luck, in my opinion.

I was kind of disappointed with my progress. I had really wanted to impress Katniss, instead I was making a fool of myself. I mean, how many times can you miss a target?

I look at Katniss through the corner of my eye and can see her watching me intently. I feel determination strike me once more.

I need to make this shot, I tell myself forcefully.

I pull back and let the arrow fly. It strikes the tree roughly, and it is just above the X. I feel relief course through me like I've never felt it.

I glance at Katniss and I see that she is nodding in approval. She catches my gaze and smiles at me, which makes my heart do somersaults and me feeling lightheaded.

"Was that good?" I ask, unable to suppress the smile that spreads across my face.

Katniss nods once more and her smile widens. "Great improvement, if you ask me." She looks around. "We can go do something else if you want. You probably want to take a break after all that."

I nod slowly. "Sure, that would be great!" I agree, eager to spend some more time with Katniss somewhere else. I am thrilled that Katniss is the one that suggested the idea of spending time together somewhere. I can tell that Katniss is becoming my friend now. She talks about spending time together and she smiles at me more often now.

I hand the bow and quiver back to Katniss and run to get the arrow in the tree. I yank it out and hand it back to Katniss. She puts the bow and quiver full of arrows back in the ground and covers it will dirt.

I feel a little honored that she showed me the place where she keeps her bow, but I know who else probably knows as well. Gale.

I wonder what he thinks about Katniss and I. I am pretty sure he doesn't like me. I can't blame him. If I was in his position, I would probably feel the same way.

Katniss tells me that she wants to go to the meadow, and I am so glad that she wants to spend time with me, so I don't disagree. The two of us talk about recent things that happened in our life while walking side by side, when suddenly Katniss asks me a question I did not expect to come out of her mouth.

"What age do you think people should date?"

I am surprised I don't collapse on the spot. Is she sending me a silent message or something? No, don't be silly, Peeta, I tell myself. I look back at Katniss and shrug.

"I don't know. I would date someone who I really liked." I say. Katniss looks at me a little bit pointedly,

"Okay, but what age would you begin to date? Don't you think age 12 is kind of young?"

I think of why she is asking me these types of questions. Then the answer hits me, Prim. Prim probably has a crush on someone.

"Does Prim like someone?" The question comes right out of my mouth, without my permission. I feel my face turning red as Katniss turns to look at me, her expression slightly surprised.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." She clears her throat.

"Oh okay. Well..." I don't really know what to say right now, but Katniss is looking at me expectantly, so I give it my best shot. "I think that if the person she likes is good hearted and kind in general, I would approve... But, if I were you, I'd probably tell her to wait for a while for her to see if that is what she really wants. Since, you know, you don't want her to rush into things and in the end get hurt."

I wonder if what I said made sense because I can see that Katniss is deep in thought.

The two of us walk in silence for a while, me casting quick glances towards Katniss to see if she's alright, and her just walking by my side in silence.

"Thanks." Katniss says suddenly, casting a grateful look in my direction.

I smile at her and shrug. "Its no big deal. Glad to help."

Katniss smiles back at me, which makes my heart stop beating momentarily and makes me feel overwhelmingly dizzy.

Gosh, this woman will be the death of me.

The two of us walk in silence, this time is a lighthearted and calming one. Soon, enough, the two of us reach the meadow. Katniss leads me to the place where we had been two weeks ago and plops herself on the ground, lying down on her back. I follow suit.

I send her a quick, happy smile. "Thanks for taking time out of your day today to spend time with me." I say sincerely.

Katniss looks a little uncomfortable at this, but she nods. "Its no problem. I liked spending time with you." She pauses, as if debating whether she should say something else. "I like spending time with you now, as well."

I feel my breath quicken when I hear this. I turn to look at Katniss and she meets my gaze. She gives me a sweet, yet swift smile, before she turns to face the sky.

The two of lie on the ground, gazing up at the sky. I am wondering how in the world I am here, beside the woman of my dreams. I glance at her and see her grey eyes scanning the sky, a sparkle of genuine happiness in them.

I turn back and face the sky, a smile falling on my lips.

_Katniss -_

Gazing up at the sky, I think about how great my day has been, even though that Prim admitted about her little crush to me.

I still don't really know how I feel about that. To me, Prim is my little, beautiful and amazing, little sister. I don't like the fact that she is growing up, that realization hasn't really hit home until today, when she announced her feelings about Rory.

I sigh as I think about it. Rory Hawthorne is a good boy, he's funny and kind, but sometimes kind of annoying. I never tell him that though, I don't think he would appreciate that observation so much.

He is a good person, but good enough for Prim? I don't know.

Silently, I scold myself. Its Prim's decision, I can't tell her whether or not she is allowed to date Rory. I come to a decision, tell Prim to wait a few more months or weeks or whatever so she can decide if that is what she really wants. I don't want Prim to rush into things, I don't want to see her hurt.

Another thought strikes me. What if Rory rejects my Prim? I feel anger boil within me at the thought. I can imagine Prim containing her tears and hurt and keeping a strong composure while to talks to me about Rory.

I ponder about the consequences until I come to another decision. The way Rory had acted this morning in my house while playing chess with Prim seemed as if he liked her. The way he gently took her chess pieces and set them up before he set up his. The way he smiled at her while they played, even when she killed his queen.

"Katniss?" Peeta's questioning tone brings me out of my thoughts. I turn and look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Peeta offers me a little smile, "You are thinking about Prim and her crush, right?"

I feel surprise hit me, how did he know that? The surprise must've been evident in my expression, because Peeta laughs. Its a sort of melodious laugh, that makes me feel warm somehow.

"The way you were thinking about my answer to your question earlier today. Also, its obvious how much you care about your sister. I wouldn't be so surprised to learn that she is someone who you are thinking about almost constantly." He tells me, somewhat wisely.

I feel impressed, however I keep a calm and unmoved expression. "You observed all that, huh?" I say lightly, jokingly even. Peeta turns a little red but speaks anyways.

"Well, when we hung out a couple of weeks ago, I decided that I wanted to learn everything about you." He mumbles, fumbling for words. I can't help but feel amusement at how lost he seems. He continues quickly when he catches my eye. "I mean! I don't want to sound like some stalker guy, but I really wanted to be your friend... So I wanted to learn everything about you! Not like stalking, if that's what you-"

I cut him off by breaking out in laughter. It feels weird to laugh this hard, but I decide that I should enjoy this moment. I smile at Peeta while I chuckle. Hearing a confused and stuttering Peeta is quite funny. Especially when he has an amazing talent at speaking so well that you want to just sit there and listen to his voice.

Peeta stares at me oddly as he watches me cracking up, until he finally joins in. His deep, throaty chuckle joins my loud laughter and the two of just lie down on the grass laughing.

After about five or ten minutes, we pull ourselves together. I smile at Peeta.

"I don't think I've ever laughed this hard for so long." I tell him. "Thank you."

Peeta grins at me. "No problem, Katniss."

I smile in return and the two of us return to gazing up at the sky. For some reason, I am still smiling up at the sky like an idiot. I glance sideways quickly at Peeta, and it seems at that moment, as if he was sneaking a glance at me as well.

I turn away quickly, my smile disappearing from my face and a blazing warmth replacing it.

"Katniss..." Peeta murmurs suddenly.

Startled, I look over at him. "What?"

Peeta flushes at my intense stare. "Nothing, sorry. I was just thinking about how... original your name is."

I stare at him.

"Is that good or bad?" I ask.

Peeta blushes. "Its good! Sorry if that sounded wrong. Its just... I've never heard of the name Katniss. Its original. I like original things." He tells me, stumbling over his words once more. Before I can smile or laugh again, he continues. "I like Katniss."

An extremely awkward silence fills the air.

My ears are still ringing with Peeta's recent words.

Peeta, however, seems to suddenly realize what he'd just said. His eyes widen so wide that I am surprised they don't pop out of their sockets.

"I mean - I - uh - I like Katniss - the name! You know, your name. Its original and I like original things, right? I don't like you as a crush or a love or something - I just like your name. And I like you as a friend!" Peeta stumbles over his words once more, his voice rising in panic. His eyes are looking amazingly scared and he is looking at me as if he is afraid of breaking this. This thing. Our budding friendship.

I swallow. "I know. I was just surprised." I say, in a monotone. Why, I do not know.

Peeta turns pale. "I'm sorry, I..." He continues rambling off apologies, stammering a lot, and refusing to meet my eyes.

This time, you would probably understand why, I don't laugh at his inability to speak properly.

I have a feeling that the rest of the day will probably be ruined. Just because of this little scenario. The small misconception I had had about Peeta's statement has left me in a windblown state.

I cannot think right now. I don't know what I am feeling either. I am just feeling confused. I feel such an immense turmoil of emotions that it surprises me. I want to be sure of my feelings, I hate not being able to control them.

Right now, however, my feelings are running wild. I am feelings such strange things that I never thought I would feel. What I should call them, I don't know either.

I am certain of one thing now. The cause of all this are just three simple words that came out of the boy's mouth beside me: 'I like Katniss.'

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the really bad ending. I am also sorry if the Rory/Prim thing is kind of horrible, I just wanted some more character development. You know, Prim growing up and feeling new things. Katniss getting more worried about that, and going all protective-older-sister.**

**I hope there was enough Katniss/Peeta for you guys here. *Spoiler alert :o* Next chapter, though, there will be some Katniss/Gale interaction. After all, stories aren't good if they don't have some sort of drama, huh? ;-D *End of spoiler alert***

**The next chapter will probably be up in a week or so, no later than a month though. Right now, I am really enjoying writing this, and I hope all you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. The only thing I'm not so happy about is that I am a horrible person at writing romantic, sweet parts. In my very few relationships, I am usually very awkward when it comes to being 'romantic', because I prefer to stay as much as I can in my comfort zone...**

_**Review Responses:**_

_**v****eronique2: **_Whoa, thanks for your long and awesome review! :) I am glad that you talked a lot about your thoughts. Those type of reviews I like reading, like when the reviewer talks about what they thought and stuff... Thanks for reviewing, I agree with your thinking, by the way! Most Hunger Games fanfics I read have Katniss being quite mean to Peeta and not thinking rationally...

I am glad that you think the pacing of Katniss and Peeta's relationship is alright, I was kind of worried about if it was going too slow or too fast. I don't know about them in this chapter though, so I'm sorry if it seems as if its rushed. I won't tell you if Katniss will date Gale or not, because I don't want to spoil too much, haha. If you want to read a really great Hunger Games fanfic with amazing writing I suggest you read ArthursCamelots's Someone to Watch Over Me and My Last Breath. In my opinion they are amazing!

Thanks for reviewing! I loved reading it!

_**PeetaLover1116: **_Haha, I know right. Whenever I read a part when Peeta is nervous I think he's adorable and that its quite hilarious. For some reason, when I think about a jealous Gale, I think that its very attractive... Why, I don't know. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Ldyglfr62:**_ I'm glad that you think Peeta and Katniss's relationship is going alright. I was worrying whether or not if it was going too fast for you guys' tastes. I'm glad that you thought them watching the meadow in the sunset was sweet. :) I was looking for something romantic they could do, and then I thought about the meadow and the sunset. I wasn't originally planning for them to watch the sunset. I hope the bow lesson was good for you. In my opinion, it was kind of dull... Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

_**MaidenAlice: **_Yeah, they are bonding, huh? But at the end of this chapter, it seems as if something is going to go wrong... *dun dun dun* … That sounded lame... Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

_**HawthorneHope: **_Ooh, I really like your username! I am not sure why, it just sounds cool to me. I am glad you think the sunset thing is cute :) Haha, I am not sure if my writing talent is 'sneaky'... But thanks for the compliment! (Was that a compliment? xD I am weird) Thanks for reviewing! I am glad this chapter was alright!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to gabytahijar, sintRizzie, HawthorneHope, TragedyIsTheKey, JoelHGlover00, MaidenAlice, veronique2, Guest, PeetaLover1116 and NicoFan-of-Apollo!**

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing you lot! It means tons to me! **

**:)**

**Set a week after the last chapter ended. Sorry if there are any typos, if you spot any, let me know!**

_Gale -_

Katniss is sitting on the couch across of me. The two of us had been sitting here on the couch over at her house for some time. In silence.

This type of silence is awkward, like she wants to say something but can't. I don't know what to say either. Prim and Rory are upstairs petting Buttercup or something.

"So..." I break the silence slowly, drawing out my words, looking at Katniss. "Whats up?" Is all that I can think of to say.

Katniss fidgets uncomfortably, and it looks like she is debating whether or not to say the thing she wants to say.

"Um..." She stammers awkwardly, looking around the room as if it will help her. She bites her lip, thinking for a moment, "Does Rory like Prim?" She half whispers.

I blink in surprise, I wasn't expecting that question to come up. I think about my answer, remembering the times where Rory and Prim together. He seemed much more nicer and calmer around her. Sometimes I couldn't help but notice the gentle way he touched her sometimes, to get her attention. A gentle tap on her shoulder or a quick pat on her back. The way he looked at her as if she was a goddess.

Katniss is looking at me uncertainly, still waiting for an answer. I can tell that she is worried about my answer. I wonder why she is asking me this... Rory and Prim... Prim and Rory... Oh.

The answer hits me hard, Prim likes Rory. I am such an idiot, why didn't I realize sooner? It suddenly dawns on me that Katniss is worried for her sister right now. She doesn't want Prim to be hurt. She would hate for that to happen, under her watch.

"Uh..." I mumble, squirming uncomfortably under her intense gaze. I clear my throat roughly, "I think so."

Katniss's expression is a mixture of surprise, relief, and gratitude. "Good..." She breathes out, slowly. I can sense the enormous amount of pressure on her shoulders lift suddenly. Katniss looks at me. "Prim likes Rory, but she's afraid that he doesn't like her back." She announces.

I nod. "So, what are you going to do?" I question, interested in her answer. Katniss gives me a little smile as she relaxes back on her couch.

"I'm going to just tell Prim to wait and see if thats what she really wants. Also, I personally think that twelve is a too young to date and get into a serious relationship." She says, thoughtfully. "I don't want Prim to get hurt, or Rory for that matter." Her tone becomes serious.

I look at Katniss and I feel gratitude towards her for being my friend. I wish that I was more like her. Kinder, softer, and loving towards my siblings. I wish I could be as kind to them as Katniss is to Prim. Instead, I feel like an awkward and uncomfortable fool when I try to act that way towards them. I am not good with feelings, and I definitely not good at talking about them. I wish I was though.

"Thanks." I smile at her, genuinely happy and content.

Katniss gives me a weird look, but she nods and smiles back at me.

_Peeta -_

I miss Katniss.

I hope so hard against hope that I would somehow be able to travel back in time and stop those words from coming out of my mouth. Gosh, I seriously had only meant that I liked Katniss's name... Yet somehow, the meaning felt different to the both of us. I don't know how, but it just did. Like that even though we were just friends, I was sure that the both of us had felt something a friend shouldn't feel... An unfriendlike feeling friends shouldn't get, because then the thing wouldn't work... I don't know how to place it, but yeah.

Great, now I'm confused.

The walk back to the district had been awkward for the both of us. I didn't try talking to Katniss because I didn't want to push my luck.

Right now, though, I just want to see Katniss and apologize and make up with her.

I want to be with her. Even though we'd only hung out a couple of times, I felt really as if I was attached to her. Like I needed her. I did need her.

I wondered what she would do if I went to her house now. Would she talk to me again? I know I would have to apologize, but would she still talk to me after that? Or would she push me out of her life as if I had meant nothing to her?

I feel sad at the thought. I want to be her friend. I really do. I wanted to get to know her and have her learn things about me. I want her to be able to trust me. It would honestly make me the happiest person alive on the planet. Then again, that could not happen unless one of us did something about it. That meant that I had to do something.

Without another thought, I shoot off of my bed and onto my feet. I walk out of my room and down the staircase and enter the bakery where my father is trading with a customer. Holding up a hand in greeting, I smile a greeting and walk out of the building.

I feel nervousness claw at me as I walk towards the Seam. I begin forming my apology mentally, however I do not get far when suddenly someone crashes into me.

"Peeta! Where have you been?" Its Holden, his green eyes flashing with a twinge of impatience and immense surprise and glee.

Startled, I just stare at him. We've only really talked during the weekdays. On the weekends, I've been busy trying to think of ideas for Katniss and I to do. Once, I even thought about bring her to the bakery and teaching her to bake, but I had decided against that almost immediately. Mother would've killed me, claiming that 'No son of mine should be friends with someone as low as that!'.

Mother. I feel a little chill as I think about her. I mean, she doesn't hit me a whole ton, I am relieved by that. It was just that a few days ago, I was caught up thinking about Katniss and I accidently burnt a loaf of bread in the oven. Mother had been furious and hit me once with her rolling pin.

It had hurt so badly, but I forced myself to not cry and obediently take the burnt bread to feed the pigs. Only when I had tossed the loaf to the pigs, had I let the tears escape.

"Peeta?" Holden's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look at him blankly, trying to remember what we were talking about.

"Oh." I bite my lip. "I've been busy."

Holden gives me skeptical look, but doesn't push it. "Alright then." The two of us are quiet now. I need to talk to Katniss right now, but I can't just ditch Holden. I think of an excuse I should make before Holden jumps in with a suggestion, "Now that you're out here, we should hang out!"

I force myself to plaster a smile onto my face. I guess my talk with Katniss will have to wait, I realize glumly.

"Great!" I manage to sound cheerful and excited, keeping the exasperation out of my tone. I realize how selfish I am being right now, after all, I haven't really been hanging out with my friends for a while.

Holden grins at me eagerly, and drags me along with him towards the town square, away from the Seam and Katniss.

The two of us talk for a while about cheerful, light hearted topics until Holden talks about something much more deeper.

"So, just a couple more months of school huh?" He asks, in a low, dispirited tone. I can immediately sense the underlying message.

He's right, just a couple more months of school, and a couple of weeks more after that and then the reaping will take place.

I feel dread claw at my stomach at the thought. The reaping is never an enjoyable occasion. Well, unless you are from the Capitol. They treat it like its nothing except a simple game. I feel angry at the thought. If I was ever selected to enter the games, I know I wouldn't stand a chance, but I wouldn't want to just be another piece of their games. I would want to be me, Peeta Mellark. A simple town boy from District 12. I didn't want to become anyone else. I wanted to still be the guy I was now.

"Yeah." I say. Holden looks downcast.

"I wish that somehow the Capitol would forget about the Games. I don't know how, but I just wish that they did and left us alone." He admits fiercely.

The two of us walk around the square in silence, until I break it.

"So, what do you want to do?" I look at him. "I mean, I will probably be busy tomorrow, so we better make today a good day, right?"

Holden brightens up and smiles. "Okay, lets go see our other friends. They missed you." Then he pauses and gives me a strange look. "What do you mean you won't be free tomorrow? Do you have a shift at the bakery or something? Homework?" He inquires.

"Yeah, I've got a shift. Also tons of homework. And I want to work on this one painting." I lie.

Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Katniss, and apologize. Hopefully she will accept my apology and we will be on speaking terms once more.

Holden nods slowly. "Okay." Then, he smiles once more and his green eyes sparkle. The two of us then set off on looking for our friends.

_Katniss -_

I am laughing along with Prim, Gale, and Rory. The four of us have been talking for a while, both Rory and Prim joking around and making Gale and I laugh. Its an odd sight to see either Gale and I laugh, so when we had burst out in laughter, both Rory and Prim had stared at us like we had just turned green and sprouted two more heads.

I haven't laughed this hard since... Peeta. That sobers me immediately. I stop laughing and think about him, the smile fading slowly from my face.

How was he doing? Was he okay? Immediately, I shake those thoughts out of my mind. Since when did I care about him? Secretly, though, I knew the answer. Ever since we had watched the sunset in the meadow, I knew that I felt something for him. What I felt for him though, I didn't know.

Peeta was an oddball, in my opinion. Despite having painted a portrait of me (without my consent) I thought he was alright. He was kind, definitely, as well as amusing and gentle. I could tell by the way that he had looked around the forest and at the meadow that he genuinely loved being there.

He understood why I liked being out there in forest even more than Gale. The only ever reason Gale wanted to go to the forest was just to hunt to feed his family, which isn't bad of course, but Peeta understood. He saw the forest and the meadow as a place of sanctuary from the games and the Capitol.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Rory slaps my arm gently. Startled, I look at him in surprise, momentarily wondering how he's here in front of me and who he is.

"Um... Yeah, sorry." I stammer uncertainly, realizing that both Prim and Gale are looking at me uncertainly and in confusion.

"Really?" Gale presses.

I nod quickly, a little annoyed.

Gale doesn't look convinced and purses his lips as he looks me up and down, a crease in between his eyebrows. Prim is looking unconvinced as well.

"Are you sure?" Prim asks, concern apparent in her tone.

I sigh, trying to keep the annoyance out of it. "Yes, why is everyone asking me that?" I demand roughly, looking at Gale and Prim intensely. They both fidget nervously under my stare. They stay quiet. Aha, success! I think, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry." Both Gale and Prim say in unison, giving me a small sheepish smile. I can't help but smirk at how in sync they are with each other.

"Its okay." I look at Rory. "Any other funny stories you want to say?" He grins up at the three of us and immediately starts retelling another amusing story.

Rory uses his hand while he talks, which is quite a funny trait he has. I look at Prim through the corner of my eye and see that she is watching Rory's every move. I really need to talk to her about this.

Part of the reason I haven't talked to her yet is that I hadn't had the guts yet to ask Gale about Rory's opinion of Prim, until today. I had been afraid to pop the question to Gale because I was worried if Rory didn't like Prim, and what I would say to Prim about that.

Prim, I can see is looking at Rory with so much adoration that it makes me jealous. I don't think that I ever saw her look at me with that much adoration. I shake the thought out of my head.

"Prim? Can I talk to you?" The words just come out of my mouth, I had been expecting to have this talk later. Except the words had just come out of my mouth without my permission.

Prim looks surprised but nods slowly. The two of us stand up, and I lead her upstairs to the room we share.

The two of us sit on her bed and I fidget a little uncomfortably. Never in my life would I expect myself to be having this sort of chat about boys with Prim. Well, not this soon.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks, looking confused. I manage a small, tight smile.

"Um..." I momentarily lose my train of thought, gaping at Prim. I am sure I must look like an idiot. I blink away my confusion and try to look confident.

"Rory." I head right onto the subject. Prim blinks, startled.

"Oh!" She blushes. "Well, you know you don't have to talk about this with me if you don't want to." She mumbles awkwardly. A red hot blush spreads across her cheeks.

I swallow roughly. "I want to." I say, with all the certainty I can muster.

Prim gives me a little smile. "Okay then."

The two of us sit there awkwardly. Me, trying to think of what to say. Prim, waiting for me to speak.

I clear my throat. "Okay, first things first. I want you to know that you shouldn't date Rory right away." When I see her slightly crestfallen look, I quickly continue. "Not because I would disapprove of you two, but I want you to know if thats what you really want. The two of you are really young, and I don't want either of you two to rush into this and get hurt in the end." I say sincerely.

Prim nods slowly, understanding where I'm going with this. Her brow furrows and she looks at me. "How do you know if Rory would date me though?"

I squirm a little under her gaze. "I asked Gale. He said that he thinks Rory likes you too." I answer honestly. Prim blushes.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There is another awkward silence with the two of us just sitting side by side on a bed.

"Thank you." Prim says suddenly, standing up. She gives me a grateful smile filled with love. My heart warms at the sight.

I shrug, smiling back at Prim, "Its no big deal. I'll help you whenever and however I can." I tell her, sincere.

Prim gives me another beautiful smile. "I know. Thank you, Katniss." She leans up on her tippy toes and I instinctively lean down so she can peck me swiftly on the cheek.

She leaves the room but not before casting me another grateful glance.

I smile to myself, proud. "I think I did alright." I say softly to myself. I close my eyes and think of the oncoming changes Prim will go through. I don't know what changes exactly, but I do know that she'll be becoming more independent. My throat closes up at the thought. She won't look up to me then as she does now, I think, a little sourly.

I shake the thought out of my mind. I really am thinking selfishly now, huh?

I walk back down the really bad stairs and into the living room, where Prim and Rory are now on the ground roaring with laughter. Gale is fighting to keep a straight face as well, but when he sees me, his resolve breaks and a smile falls onto his face.

"Hey." He says as I sit down next to him. "What did you and Prim talk about?"

"Rory." I respond. Gale nods slowly.

"Okay. Did it go well?" He asks, rather unnecessarily.

I raise an eyebrow and point in Prim's direction with my eyes. Prim is currently laughing and rolling around on the ground along with Rory. "If it didn't, don't you think that she wouldn't be having this much fun as she is now?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Gale looks at me sheepishly.

I look back at Rory and Prim, who had managed to get their laughter under control. I observe Rory, amused at how he keeps chuckling. "Does Rory usually laugh this much at home?"

Gale looks at Rory, amusement on his face as well. "No, I think he only laughs this much when he's with Prim."

I nod.

Gale turns over onto his side and looks at me straight in the eyes. Startled, my eyes widen. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, quizzically.

Gale lets a small smile play on his lips and his eyes travel all over my face, until finally settling on my eyes. "Nothing. Just admiring the view." He jokes, smirking.

I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder, none too gently. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be hurt that much from it, instead he gives me flashes me an irritatingly cocky grin.

"You're blushing." He states, rather smugly.

I stare at him and I realize that he is right. Immediately, my face becomes even more redder at the realization. Gale chortles in amusement. I finally manage to vanquish the redness from my cheeks and I look at him in confusion.

"Why in such a good and flirty mood?" I demand. Gale snorts.

"Flirty?" He questions.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hawthorne."

Gale flashes me another agonizingly cocky grin. "Last names, huh, Everdeen? Not as scary as you think."

I glare at him.

Gale sighs and drops his attitude. "Fine," He holds up his hands in defeat. "No more comments."

There is a silence between the two of us. I can vaguely hear Rory and Prim talking to each other.

"Want to take a walk?" Gale suggests. I think about it and nod. I would like to get out of the house for a while. I'm also sure Rory and Prim will be alright without supervision. My mother would be back home soon from work, anyways.

"Sure." I reply. I look over at Rory and Prim. "We're going to take a walk, alright? You two stay here and just talk and stuff. Don't do anything dangerous." I add.

Rory rolls his eyes at me, playfully. "Do we ever?"

I just sigh. I look over at Prim and smile. "See you later, Prim."

Prim gives me a grin and waves as both Gale and I leave the room and exit out of my house.

"So, where to?" I ask Gale. He smiles.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go over to the meadow. With me. We could watch the sunset for a while. I mean, the sun will probably set in half an hour or so." Gale suggests.

I remember watching the sunset with Peeta. I've never actually watched the sunset with anyone besides my father before Peeta. I've never even seen it with Gale. I had offered him the chance once, but he turned it down.

I realize Gale is still waiting for my answer. I shake thoughts of Peeta out of my mind and I give him a nod. "Sure. Lets go."

Gale grins widely and the two of us set off on walking down the road of the Seam and towards the fence.

"So, anything new happen in school?" Gale asks. Surprised, I look at him. He doesn't really care about my studies. He doesn't even talk about school. I wonder whats gotten into him. As if he can read my thoughts, Gale smirks, "Yeah, I know. Lame subject. But, really, I want to know."

I shrug. "Nothing special. The usual, I guess. Gossip, break ups, new couples, the lot." I state, rather bored.

Gale snorts. "Lots of romantic drama then, huh?"

I smirk. "Yeah."

Gale pauses, as if debating to ask me something. Then, an unexpected question pops up. "Any romantic drama in your life, then?"

For some reason, as he says that, my mind jumps to Peeta. His smile, and his warm and caring bright blue eyes. Shocked, I force those images out of my mind and focus on the present. "No." I say, much more sharply than intended.

Gale looks a little offended at my tone, but he doesn't talk about it. The two of us continue walking towards the fence and I can see it from a distance. I subconsciously quicken my pace so I reach it much faster before. Gale jogs up to meet me, amusement glinting in his dark eyes.

"Eager, huh?"

I just shrug as I get down on my stomach and crawl through the gap. I stand up and dust myself off as Gale copies my actions easily.

The two of us stand in the forest, looking at each other for a second until Gale turns and leads the way towards the meadow. The two of us walk across the forest floor, none of us making a sound. This scene reminds me of me telling off Peeta since that he was walking far too loudly. A smile dares to tug at my lips.

"So..." Gale rubs the back of his neck, searching for a topic. I feel slightly amused. Usually, he didn't have this hard of a time talking to me right?

"Why are you having so much trouble talking to me now?" I blurt. Gale looks stunned at my question and is silent.

"What?" He finally asks, his voice high pitched and squeaky. My eyes widen and I can't help but snort at his tone. Gale clears his throat in embarrassment. "I'm not having trouble." He says defensively, his eyes narrowing.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I can see the meadow beginning to appear and without knowing it I begin sprinting towards it and throw myself on the grass on the spot I had sat in a week ago.

I hear Gale laugh at me as he sits down beside me. I immediately tense. Peeta had sat there a week ago as well. He had lain there beside me as well. The two of us had watched the sunset together in these spots. We'd gotten to know each other here.

For some reason. This was wrong. This felt wrong. Gale shouldn't be here next to me, I realized, my heart pounding. My throat started closing up. The worst part of this was that I didn't know why I was thinking this.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Gale's concerned face enters my view. He sits in front of me, his eyes wide with concern and his brow furrowed with anxiety. He awkwardly waves a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I force myself to snap out of it. "Yes. I'm fine." I mutter. I ignore Gale's expression and just lie down on the grass, sourness filling me.

It seems as if whatever I do, I'll always end up thinking about him. Thats annoying. I scowl. Why can't I control what I think about now? Am I missing Peeta Mellark?

Is he missing me?

I knew the answer already. Yes, he was missing me. I knew that from the instant we had parted ways, he would miss me. I would have had to be blind to miss the massive amount of sadness in his eyes as well as regret. I knew what he regretted. Those three words that had come out of his mouth; 'I like Katniss'. Did I overreact to that? I wasn't sure.

"You know..." Gale's voice awakens me from my thoughts. I listen to him, he continues. "I should've watched the sunset with you long ago."

I roll onto my side and face Gale. Gale copies my movements so the two of us are facing each other. I see Gale's eyes roam over my face, his eyes a dark shade of grey it looks almost black. He bites his lower lip thoughtfully as his eyes finally come to rest on mine.

Then, after what seems like a lifetime, he slowly moves his face closer to mine and touches my lips with his.

**Author's Note: Ahhh! Please don't kill me! I just had to do this for the story to continue well! I can't spoil anything for you but I will say one thing: Gale and Katniss will definitely not end up together! You probably knew that though... Once again, don't kill me! If you did... You would totally miss what Katniss would do next and PK's kiss! **

**Damn. Spoiler... xD**

**I am sorry if the chapter isn't so good. Basically this chapter, Prim and Katniss discussed Rory, Peeta misses Katniss, Gale is starting to put the 'moves' on Katniss, and Katniss is just realizing that she misses Peeta. **

**I am so happy that you guys take the time to click the follow and favorite and review button! It makes my day to know that you guys actually enjoy reading this :)**

_**Review Responses:**_

_**HawthorneHope: **_I really liked the explanation of your penname! xD I think I understood what you were trying to say... I never knew Hawthorn (is that the correct spelling?) was a plant... Sorry if I sound super stupid and ignorant, I don't mean to offend you. I like that you like Peeta and Katniss's relationship, I think I am kind of struggling to portray their relationship well. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable! Thank you for reviewing :)

_**TragedyIsTheKey: **_Haha, I'm glad you find the Prory part cute, I was worried if you guys would find it random. I just wanted to add some Prim and Rory drama on the side. Haha, I am glad you liked the ending of the last chapter, to me it looked really choppy and rushed. I hope that you liked this chapter as well :)

_**JoelHGlover00: **_Haha, thanks for your very kind and awesome review! :D It made me happy reading it. I am happy you think I am a good writer, but I think that if you think I'm one of the best, you are very mistaken. xD If you want to look for an amazingly good HG fanfic and a brilliant Fanfiction Author read ArthursCamelot's Hunger Games rewrite if you haven't yet. Her writing is brilliant!

Thanks for reviewing, it made my day :)

**_MaidenAlice:_ **Wow, I was kind of having a writer's block for this chapter until I got your review! You gave me the idea for Katniss to talk to Gale about Rory and Prim, so I at least had something to write about :) I am sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I just wanted to show how much Peeta missed her and that Katniss is beginning to feel something for him too, but she doesn't know what.

Thanks for reviewing :)

**_veronique2_: **Whoa! You are honestly one of the best reviewers ever! Well, in my opinion, but I'm sure other people would agree ;-D I'm glad that you think that my way of Katniss and Peeta bonding is good, I think thats how they would build their relationship anyway.

I liked reading your rant about Gale and Peeta and Katniss, I think that I learned a lot more about the characters reading your review, so big thank you to you! :)

I promise you that Gale and Katniss will definitely not end up together or date, so don't worry about that. Instead, worry about what Katniss is going to do next chapter after Gale kissed her... Haha.

I honestly don't know how to reply to your review, but I just want to say thanks for your rant xD I really like reading your reviews because they are very thoughtful and good to read.

What is your mother tongue? If you don't mind me asking. I speak a couple of other languages besides English, I speak a little Welsh, some Swedish, and some French, which I'm currently learning. So far, I know the basics, I think. English is my main language though.

Once more, thanks for reviewing :)

_**Guest: **_Haha, its okay if reviews are long. I like reading long reviews, they are fun to read in my opinion. My inspiration for this story was this other HG fanfic called My First Date With Katniss Everdeen, I think. Its a really good story, so I think you should read it, its very well written.

I am happy you think the fanfic is good and that Peeta and Katniss's relationship is going decently :) Thanks for the review!

**_PeetaLover1116:_ **Haha, I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I just hope you don't hate me after you had read the last part of the chapter...

Thanks for the review! :D

**_NicoFan-of-Apollo:_ **I am glad you liked the Prim and Rory relationship as well as the fact that Katniss and Peeta are spending time together and learning more things about each other. Thanks for your review, it makes my day :)

**_Kpfan72491:_ **Thanks :)

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing you guys! It makes me so happy that you guys actually like reading this!**

**I am feeling really happy right now, so I guess I'll send you lot kisses and hugs - xoxo**

**See you...**

**That sounds totally stalkerish... Sorry...**

**Anyways, until next time! Take care! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to nekonip-chan, TheatreCrazy21, Mindmapped123, heraldofspringtime, , Peccopa, jess obsessed 04, carlo fandango, SuperSaiyan529, teampeeta1223, Everlark Fax Lover, jonasgrl9, ShortySC22, Nanacela, maddibrook7, Kpfan72491, PeetaLover1116, veronique2, NicoFan-of-Apollo, eekabeeka, MaidenAlice, gabytahijar, TragedyIsTheKey, Guest and JoelHGlover00!**

**If I missed anyone or misspelled anyone's name, let me know and feel free to give me an imaginary slap on the head :p**

**Once again, thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing you lot! It really makes my day :)**

**Warning: Some profanity down below, sorry about that...**

_Katniss -_

Gale is kissing me. Gale Hawthorne is kissing me. My best friend is kissing me.

I hate it.

I shove Gale away from me angrily, what was up with him?

"What was that for?" I can't contain my anger, who did he think he was? He knows me better than most people, he knows that I can't tolerate these sort of actions.

Hurt flashes in Gale's eyes before its replaced by calmness. "Sorry." He mutters, in a monotone. "I shouldn't have done that."

I am annoyed at how... how cool and calmly Gale is taking this. "You shouldn't have!" I snapped. "You know how I feel about these sort of things!"

Gale's expression breaks, and I see anger and hurt in his eyes and in every line of his face. "What sort of things, Katniss?" He demands, in a dangerously soft tone.

I can't help but glare at him. "You know what I'm talking about. Kissing."

Gale snorts in annoyance. "Whats wrong with kissing?" He rolls his eyes, angrily. I feel furious at him, didn't he know me at all?

"You know! Kissing leads to... relationships." I take a steady breath. Gale grinds his teeth together, his eyes boring into me.

"Whats wrong with relationships? Your parents were in one, thats how you and Prim were born." He pointed out.

I swallow. "Relationships lead to love. Love leads to marriage, and then babies happen." I close my eyes. "I don't want to bring any kids into this world, Gale, you should know that."

Gale bites his lower lip fiercely. "I know." He spits sourly. "Besides, even if you were married, you wouldn't have to have kids."

"Why did you kiss me?" I demand, changing the subject.

Gale flushes. "Because I love you, Katniss." His eyes meet mine and I feel all my anger melt away. In his eyes there is a massive amount of sadness and hurt that has now replaced his previous anger.

I am hit with Gale's sudden statement. He loves me? But... but... That couldn't be... He was my friend, a brother even. "I... Uh..." I lose my voice and I just gape at Gale.

"I just had to let you know." He mutters. Gale looks at me right in the eyes and speaks, "Katniss, I want you to know that we'd be really good together if you think about it. Also, I won't let you go this easy in the future."

With that, he stands up and walks away from the meadow and me.

I am sitting on the grass in stunned silence, still gaping at Gale's retreating figure. We would be good together? Gale thought we would be. I guess that it would maybe make good sense.

I mean, we were best friends, we trusted each other a lot, and we knew almost everything about each other. Well, I thought we did. Never did I realize that Gale loved me.

Where would we be after today? He kissed me, and I blew him off. He probably hated me right now for doing that to him.

In a daze, I get onto my feet and walk towards District 12. What should I do about Gale? Ignore him? Talk to him? Try to get my feelings about him in check? I mean, my emotions were totally jumbled up now. First Peeta's accidental words: 'I like Katniss' and now a kiss from Gale.

Seriously, its like the world is set on screwing up my life.

I sigh as I think about what actions I'll take next. I slip through the gap in the fence and walk towards my home. I can see Prim sitting on the porch with Rory, the two of them huddled over a tattered book. Prim has a pencil tucked behind her ear and is explaining something to Rory by the looks of it. I can tell Rory isn't really listening though, his eyes are just riveted on Prim's and taking in everything about her.

I can tell that he likes her. Definitely.

I can't help but smile at the sight as I near the two of them. Prim stops talking and both she and Rory look up at me as I pass them on the porch. I can't resist to give Prim a knowing smirk which makes her blush bright crimson and Rory to look at me then her in confusion.

I enter my house and wander over to the small, cramped living room. I literally collapse onto the couch, thinking about my day once more. My life is becoming seriously messed up right now. This situation with Gale isn't going to go away just like that. He was in love with me, I wasn't in love with him. I didn't feel anything like that towards him. He was like my brother, my best friend, one of the very few people I trust in this world. The two of us needed to talk about this, I just wasn't sure what I would say to him.

Then there was Peeta. The two of us needed to talk as well. I mean, I actually told him a lot more than I ever told anyone, I guess. With the exception of Prim and Gale. Did I overreact to those three simple words that had come out of his mouth? I didn't think I did... When I had heard those words, I had felt something that I couldn't really... place.

It was an unusual and new feeling for me. I didn't know what I had felt at that moment, it was hard to explain. I sighed, shaking my head. Since when did I think this much?

Glumly, I got up on my feet and trudged upstairs to my room. I needed some sleep. I'm too tired to think right now.

_~The Next Day~_

_Peeta -_

Standing behind the counter, handing a loaf of bread to a customer, is honestly the most boring thing to do. Not that I didn't like working at the bakery, but the work here was kind of repetitive. And being repetitive gets a little boring after a while.

I had to do two shifts as well. My own and my mother's. Mother was out for her time in her shift, I think she was in a meeting about something. I had offered to take over her shift to be nice, and she had given me a cautious look. She warned me that if I messed up, I'd be grounded.

"Peeta, my love!"

Inwardly, I groan. Rye.

The customer gives the two of us a surprised and wide eyed expression as he hurriedly hands the coins over to me and leaves.

I look at Rye. "What do you want me to do?" I say, resignedly.

Rye gives me a cheeky grin. "Oh, love, you know me so well."

I roll my eyes. "Seriously."

Rye drops his attitude and gives me a serious look. "I've got a date." He tells me.

He falls silent and I wait for him to continue. When the silence stretches, I nudge him.

"What?" He looks startled. I sigh in annoyance.

"Continue."

Rye blinks once, and quickly rushes on. "You know the girl I like? Sofia Weller? Well, I finally got the guts to ask her out."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "What about her boyfriend?" I ask.

Rye's expression hardens. "She dumped him. Sofia found him kissing another chick behind the school gym." His tone is filled with disgust and anger. Sofia Weller's boyfriend, Justin, is someone that hardly anyone likes. I never knew why she went out with him in the first place. Sofia was such a nice person, it was hard to imagine her with someone like Justin. "She deserves better. I told her that right in front of him and that girl." He manages a small smirk.

I close my eyes for a second. I got a feeling that I'd know what Rye was about to say.

"Justin got pissed at me for saying that and charged me." He recalls, tapping his nose with his finger thoughtfully. "Only god knows why he thought he could beat me, the wrestling champ." Rye gives a little chortle.

"Let me guess," I interject, "You beat him up."

Rye flashes me a sly smile. "You know me so well."

I sigh. "You probably just handed yourself a death sentence doing that." I tell him. Its probably true anyways. Justin is the school's biggest bully and can get almost anyone to do his bidding.

Rye rolls his eyes. "Do I look like I care? I can handle him, don't worry."

I shrug. "Sure, whatever." I pause, then continue, "So, what do you need me to do?"

Rye blushes a little. "Well, you are good with girls, right?"

I think back to Katniss. No, I wouldn't say I was good. I shake my head. Rye snorts in disbelief.

"Don't lie, Peets. You can flirt. Plus, didn't you have a girlfriend before?"

I shake my head again. "Fine, I can flirt, but I've never had a girlfriend before." I add pointedly.

Rye rolls his eyes. "Sure."

I bite my lip, thinking of what Rye needed me for. He only asked me for stuff when he had an ulterior motive. I understand after about a few seconds. "You want me to give you advice for your date?"

Rye nods slowly. "Yes." He confirms. I look at Rye, continuing to bite my lip thoughtfully. Rye flashes me a pleading look. "Please."

When he gives me blue puppy dog eyes, I sigh and roll my eyes. Huffing, I agree. Rye's manner changes immediately, becoming eager and excited.

"Right, so what should I do first?" He demands.

"Where are you guys going to go?"

Rye purses his lips. Inwardly, I groan.

"You didn't think of a place, yet?"

Rye grimaces. "Sorry! It just happened in the spur of the moment, I wasn't really thinking. And afterwards, I was too busy thinking of reasons why she agreed to go a date with someone like me in the first place!" Rye defends, holding up his hands in surrender.

I can't blame him for that. "Its fine." I pause, collecting my thoughts for a second.

Rye's voice chimes in. "So, I guess we're going to start something, huh? Mission: How to be a good boyfriend. Right?"

I can't help but smile at that. "Haha, very funny."

Rye flashes me a grin. "You know me, love." He chortles. I scowl playfully and nudge him.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." I remark, mocking a sad tone. Rye places a hand over his heart and staggers for effect.

"Oh, how you wound me!"

The two of us burst out into laughter at that. It feels nice to laugh after all thats happened. When the two of us manage to stifle our laughter, I give Rye a grateful look. "Thanks, I needed that."

Rye smiles, but then gives me a curious look. "What happened, Peets?"

Words are just pouring out of my mouth, huh? "Nothing." I lie. Rye frowns at me, obviously unconvinced. "Really. Just forget it."

Rye still looks unconvinced but lets it go. "Fine, Peets. Just know, I've got my eyes on you." He warns me.

I roll my eyes at him and he flashes me another cheeky grin. "You know you love it, Peets."

I glare at him. Rye smirks.

The two of us lounge at the counter, waiting for customers while talking about Rye's upcoming date with Sofia. Rye decides on a place for his date, while I give him advice on what to say and what to do, while selling and trading with customers.

Rye pays attention and I find myself liking this other side of him. The mature and serious side of him. I mean, I love Rye's fun and sarcastic attitude, but sometimes he can annoy me with it. Sofia is a good influence on him, I think silently.

"Thanks, Peets." Rye says, as another customer leaves the bakery. "I think I've got it all down." He gives me an appreciative, happy smile.

"No problem." I shrug. "It was fun, I guess. I like being the love master." I say, without thinking.

Rye snorts. "Love master?"

I resist the urge to turn red. "Never mind."

Rye continues to smirk. After a few more seconds, I can't take it anymore. I slap his arm. Not hard, though.

"Ow!" He whines, in an annoying baby voice. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore."

Rye sighs, but then brightens up. "Thanks, Peeta. Seriously. If you ever need a wingman or whatever, let me know!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I've been doing that a lot anyways. "Sure. No problem, Rye."

Rye smiles at me once more as he leaves the bakery. The door slams shut behind him loudly.

I can't help but let a fond smile cross my face as I think about Rye. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but at other times he was kind, funny and friendly. It was his optimism that I admired about him the most. I mean, I was a little optimistic, but when I thought about my situation with Katniss; I usually expected the worst.

She was amazing, while I was just me. When I was with her, I was scared that I would break our bond. I loved learning things about her, from the smallest thing to her deepest secret. I mean, she hasn't told me a secret yet, which was fine. I was just content learning the basics about her.

I wouldn't learn another thing about her again. I had broken that fragile string that tied Katniss and I together. She probably didn't even think about me, the only reason she probably agreed to hang out with me was just simply the fact that I had told her that I really wanted to be her friend and pressed it upon her and she had to agree for some reason.

Or maybe, she genuinely liked being my friend.

I growled. All this thinking was giving my head a workout. I rested my head on the countertop, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

Not even ten seconds pass by when the door swings open once more. I look up and see Katniss standing there in all her glory.

When our eyes meet, her jaw drops slightly and she turns slightly pale.

"Hello." I say, waving a hand in greeting as I stand up. Katniss's eyes narrow as she walks towards the counter.

"Hi." She nods, a little warily.

"Going to trade today?" I examine her, but I don't see her leather hunting bag. I give her a quizzical look.

Katniss shrugs. "I traded at the Hob. I just want to buy some bread." She tells me, reaching her hand into one of her pockets in her jacket. She pulls out about three coins and places them onto the countertop.

I feel my stomach do flip flops. Her hand is dangerously close to mine and I feel an urge to reach out and grab it. I take a sharp intake of breath and I foolishly snatch the coins and place them in the jar which holds our money.

Katniss gives me an odd look, but I just turn around and pull on some of my bakery gloves as I walk over to the bread. I make sure to grab a nice, warm loaf of bread to give Katniss.

When I hand the loaf of bread over to her, our fingers touch and I feel sparks hit me. I look away from Katniss, gathering my courage and thoughts together.

"How've you been?" I manage to say.

Katniss shrugs. "Fine. Thanks for asking." She adds hastily. I flash her a small smile.

"What have you been up to?" I ask. Before she respond, I quickly speak up once more. "I'm sorry, Katniss, I really am. My mouth just said those words and I didn't mean for it to sound weird. I honestly meant that your name was very nice and original and that I liked it. I didn't mean that I love you or anything, but that I just liked you. Your name." I add quickly.

Katniss purses her lips, uncertainty flashes in her eyes for a brief second. While I wait for her answer, I silently pray to every god that I know that she'll forgive me.

"I..." She mumbles awkwardly, fumbling with her fingers.

"Please," I literally beg. I would go down on my knees if Katniss wasn't looking awkward and embarrassed enough already. "I want to be your friend again."

This makes Katniss stiff. Her eyes meet mine and I can see in her eyes that she's having conflicted feelings.

The two of us are silent, until Katniss manages a small nod. "Alright." She mutters, looking down.

I feel relief flood through me, and I feel a warm, happy, tingly feeling as well. "Thank you." I blurt out. I mean it.

Katniss nods again and she forces her gaze up to meet mine. "Well, I guess I'll go now..." She trails off uncertainly and looks at the door with a little resentment. She turns to the door and I blurt out again once more.

"No!" She pauses and gives me an odd look. I try not to blush as I scramble for an excuse, "Sit down over here."

I gesture to a small bench behind the counter which is against the wall nearby the stairs. Katniss gives me a strange look, but to my delight, she doesn't decline. She makes her way warily towards the bench and sits down, hesitantly. Slowly, I make my way over there and sit down beside her, holding my breath. Thrilled, I notice she doesn't move.

I try my luck again and close my eyes as I place my hand over hers. Katniss tenses up immediately and I squeeze her hand gently, just to let her know that I won't do anything else.

Before she can protest, I speak up. "Katniss, I really want to be your friend again. I want to know more about her, and I want you to know stuff about me. I promise you that I won't do anything else to make you feel uncomfortable and I will never ever hurt you." I look her right in the eyes and I see that she is still a little uncomfortable at these words and the way I'm holding her hand. However, I don't let go.

Katniss clears her throat. "Oh..." I see her cheeks turn a little red and she casts her eyes downward. After a silence, she breaks it. "I want to be your friend as well." She takes a deep breath and continues,

"You are different. Nice. And fun." She adds. Katniss bites her lip uncertainly and carries on, "I liked spending time with you also."

I grin so wide that I'm sure I look like an idiot. Katniss offers me a small, yet beautiful, smile.

Before I can speak, the door to the bakery opens.

"What is that filth doing there?"

My jaw drops, and my eyes widen in horror and shock. Mother.

Katniss shoots up from the bench and shoves her hands in her pockets. The loaf of bread she bought is lying on the counter. She glances at it, and I know she needs it but she doesn't want to get near to my mother, who is now right on the other side of the counter.

My mother sees Katniss's little glance and snatches the loaf of bread off the counter. My mother scowls at her and me deeply, and I see anger flash in her eyes dangerously. I swallow. The tension in the room right now is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Peeta, dear," My mother says in a dangerous, silky, tone, "Answer my question." She literally snarls as she finishes.

"She's not filth." I snap. "Katniss is my friend."

Mother stiffens, fire flashes in her eyes again. Her nostrils flare in anger and horror. "No!" She snaps. She grabs a vase full of flowers on the counters and she brandishes it wildly at Katniss. Katniss eyes widen in shock and she walks backwards warily, holding up her hands in surrender.

"What is wrong with you?" I blurt out angrily at my mother, stepping in front of Katniss, as if I can protect her somehow. I know Katniss probably isn't appreciating this gesture, I know she can take care of herself, however I just want to help. "She's my friend, mother!"

My mother's nostrils flare angrily once more. "My son will not be friends with these sort of people!"

"What do you mean?" Katniss demands angrily. She pushes me away from her and faces my mother angrily. Katniss grabs the vase from her before my mother can react and she chucks it away from us. My mother's eyes widen in shock and fury.

"Your lot!" Mother snarls. "Filthy Seam peasants!"

Katniss glares at her, and the two of them are in a staring match.

I am sweating. Are they going to fight? Please no. As much as I love Katniss, I don't want her to hurt my mother. "Stop!" I step in between them. Their eyes narrow at me dangerously. "Don't fight, please!" I beg.

My mother stops glaring at the two of us, and she adopts a sickly sweet smile. "Of course, dear. Here, Katniss." My mother holds out the bread to Katniss, who reaches out to take it warily.

Before Katniss can get it though, My mother throws it into the fireplace, and it flops into a pile of soot and ashes. Katniss eyes widen in fury and horror.

"That was for my family." She says quietly. The way she says it is dangerous. My mother doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. She shoves me out of her way again and is once more face to face with my mother. I can see my mother take a deep, yet shaky breath.

Without thinking, I scramble around the bakery quickly and snatch another loaf of bread. I shove it in Katniss's hands and lead Katniss out of the bakery before either her or my mother can react. Under other circumstances, I would be impressed with myself. However, right now, all I want is to separate these two from each other. As soon as the two of us are outside, Katniss finds her voice.

"Wha...?"

I see my mother storming towards the door, heading out to meet us. Her eyes are narrowed and she is steaming with anger.

"Just go! Its for you and your family. My mother's being crazy. I apologize about that." I say quickly. I push Katniss and she gets the message and sprints towards the Seam.

Before Katniss leaves my view, she looks back and I wonder if I am dreaming when I catch sight of her eyes. In her eyes, they show gratitude as well as admiration. I honestly don't know if that's my imagination or real. I hope its the latter.

_~Later At Night~_

_Katniss -_

Moodily, I slice the loaf of bread into three parts.

I wonder how Peeta's doing. He's the only reason my family and I are getting food tonight.

I sigh as I think about him. He is absolutely crazy for defying his mother, but I am immensely grateful towards him. I wonder how he's doing now. Did his mother forgive him? She better have.

I scowl as I think about that witch. How dare she call me a piece of filth? Did she think that anyone from the Seam was lower than her? That is despicable.

"Katniss, why are you scowling?" Prim pipes up, appearing beside me, her eyes wide with concern.

I force a smile onto my face, "Nothing important, little duck."

Prim still doesn't look convinced, so I hand her the largest piece of bread that I'd cut.

Prim smiles up at me and I reach back into a drawer and retrieve two apples. "Take one and give the other to mother. As well as this." I hand her the second largest piece of bread I'd cut.

Prim bites her lip uncertainly. "Don't you get an apple as well?" She questions, concern showing in her eyes.

I smile and shake my head. "No, but thats alright. Just go ahead, eat, and give mother her food as well."

Prim sighs but she gives me a soft smile as she exits the tiny kitchen. I close my eyes and sigh when she exits the room.

Peeta always finds a way to help me, huh? I shake my head. He was crazy for defying his mother, but also very brave. I bit my lip, I hope he wasn't punished for that, but I doubted that he was just let off the hook as well.

I really need to talk to him again, to see if he's alright. Tomorrow was school though, and I doubted I would have the chance to talk to him then. He'll probably be spending time with his friends or something else. Did I have any classes with him? Yes, I think I did. I needed to thank him.

I grab the last piece of bread and join Prim and my mother in our small, cramped living room. Prim is talking excitedly about how much fun she and Rory had today, when they were walking around the Seam together. I can't help but think how fast she is growing and changing. I never thought that I would have to worry about Prim worry about boys. I bite my lip, Prim will grow about to be stunningly beautiful, I'd have to worry about keeping boys away from her.

"Katniss, how's your day been?" Prim asks me, politely.

I remember hunting, selling the meat to Greasy Sae, buying a loaf of bread, talking to Peeta, meeting his mother again, and my confrontation with that witch.

I force a smile onto my face. "Its been wonderful, thank you."

Prim isn't convinced, and I know she wants me to tell her what's wrong. I quickly turn my mother, "How's your day been?"

My mother gives me a quick smile and then launches into a long speech about her day and the patients she had to treat. Then, she rants quickly about how some people don't have common sense and do stupid things that gives them injuries. I know that she's worried about the people though, we aren't the richest people, so my mother sometimes has trouble getting the things she needs to treat people properly.

"I'm so happy Hazel finds time to help me as well. It isn't very easy to find time to help others when you've got four children to take care of. Gale is wonderful for taking care of Rory, Vick, and Posy when she helps me out." My mother's voice breaks into my thoughts. Gale. Is he angry at me? Obviously. Does he hate me? I don't know. Is he alright?

"Is Gale alright?" I blurt out, interrupting my mother.

My mother doesn't get angry at that, instead she gives me an unreadable look. "Yes, he's fine. He looked angry when I went to his house to get Hazel, though." She says slowly.

I bite my lip. I really need to talk to him as well. I'm just afraid of how he'll react to me though. Will he ignore me? Get angry at me? I don't know.

I decide that I'll talk to him when I can.

My mother continues talking, and Prim is looking at her awed when she describes how she healed this person's leg. I know Prim is interested in my mother's job. I think that Prim would make a good healer or doctor, but I know that she doesn't really like seeing blood.

What job would I fit for? A hunter maybe, but thats illegal. I sigh inwardly, it doesn't matter. Right now, I need to focus on feeding my family.

"How many more months of school?" Prim pipes up when a silence falls in between the three of us. I feel my stomach flip at her question. I know what she really means: How much more months before the games?

I sigh. Just about two more months left of school, then a couple of weeks into the summer and then the reaping takes place. I wonder who'll be chosen. I scowl at the thought.

"Yes." Mother responds softly. Prim bites her lip in worry, and I see her eyes flash with fear.

"Its alright, Prim." I tell her. "You aren't going to get chosen." I reassure her. Prim gives me a grateful smile, but I still see her eyes full of worry.

"You can never be sure..." She says uncertainly.

A scowl crosses my face. "I am sure. And if you do, I won't let them hurt you, ever, I swear." I state firmly, dangerously. I mean every word I am saying right now, and I make sure my mother and Prim understand that.

My mother squeezes her eyes shut, I can tell she is worrying about it now that Prim has brought it up.

"Lets just not talk about that, dears." She says quietly, pleadingly. Prim and I exchange glances and nod at our mother in agreement when she cracks open her eyes and looks at us.

The three of us talk to each other while we finish up our food, soon, I get Prim upstairs to get ready for bed. While the two of us walk up the stairs, I talk about something that definitely gets her mind off of the upcoming games.

"So, how are things going with Rory?" I question, giving her a look. Prim blushes and lets a smile spread across her face.

"Good, I think..." She trails off, and another smile lights up her face. "I think he's interested in me, really." She blushes.

"Oh, got more evidence, huh?" I tease. Prim turns even more red at that.

"Yeah, I suppose." She bites her lip, fighting off another smile. "He kissed me on the cheek, today."

I feel my jaw drop and my feet become stiff and still. "What?" I demand, sounding hoarse to my own ears.

Prim blushes fiercely. "The two of us were just walking around, and then he tagged me and I had to chase him around the Seam. Then, when I manage to tackle him and when the two of us got up he kissed me on the cheek and said, 'Good job'."

"What did you do then?" I find my voice.

"Rory pretended that nothing matter and the two of us just kept talking and walking around the Seam."

"Oh." I look down at my feet and force myself to keep walking and the two of us reach the second floor.

Prim suddenly continues, "Then I kissed him."

I literally collapse on the ground.

Prim jumps up, startled and helps me up. "Are you alright?" She asks, concern etched in her voice.

I just gape at her. "You kissed him?" I ask in disbelief. "Wha-?" I stutter like an idiot.

Prim blushes again. "Then I just pretended nothing happened as well."

I blink.

"Aren't you too young to kiss? I mean, you two are only twelve!" I protest half-heartedly. I am actually kind of happy for Prim and Rory, personally I think those two are a good match.

Prim sighs and shrugs. "Doesn't matter, its done anyways." Her eyes glint with happiness, then they cloud a little with uncertainty. "I don't think things are weird between us now, because the two of us still acted normally after that..."

I pat her back reassuringly. "I'm sure you two will be fine. Now go get ready for bed." I tell her.

Prim nods and walks into the room we share, and I lean my head against the wall. Lots of things are happening so fast now. First, Gale drama, then Peeta drama, and then Prim and Rory drama. I sigh.

I really need to sort all these problems out. Tomorrow, I will talk to Peeta and thank him, I decide. And, I will sit with him during lunch.

**Author's Note: Hi dudes, how've you lot been? Good, I hope!**

**Okay, I sounded kind of weird then... Sorry! I've just been in a great mood because for my birthday I got Dishonored and Far Cry 3, which are both epic! If you guys like video games, I recommend those two, and GTA of course!**

**Okay, enough about video games... How'd you like this chapter? I hope it was good, I felt like it got kind of bad in Katniss's point of view, I just wanted to show how her newfound feelings of gratitude and admiration about Peeta and his awesome bravery for helping her!**

**Hmm, I bet you guys are wondering if Peeta's alright or his mother punished him... Sorry, can't tell you! *cue evil laughter***

**Well, Katniss is planning to sit with Peeta during lunch at school, huh? I wonder how Gale and Peeta's friends will react to that...**

**I hope I got Peeta's mother in character, as well as Peeta at that moment. Also, did Gale seem a little too calm for you guys? Was anyone OOC in this chapter? Let me know if you think they are, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Also, have any of you guys seen Les Miserables? The 2012 film or the play? If you did, what did you think of it? Personally, I thought the movie was good, I got teary eyed at some points, and I definitely burst into tears at other points. I also got quite a shock when I saw Hugh Jackman singing. I know that sounds super ignorant, but the only time I watched him act was in the X-Men films, I never knew he could sing. I thought his performance was amazing as well as Anne Hathaway's, her portrayal of Fantine was amazing and heartbreaking.**

**Okay, sorry about that if you got bored reading that... Anyways, review responses down below!**

**Review Responses:**

**maddibrook7: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Kpfan72491: Ah, thanks for trusting me! Don't worry, even though Peeta isn't Katniss's first kiss doesn't mean that their kiss won't be special! Okay, that was a little unnecessary, thanks for reviewing!**

**PeetaLover1116: Hmm, is it safe to say I wasn't thinking? xD I'm glad you liked the last chapter, despite the Gale/Katniss kiss, thanks for reviewing!**

**veronique2: Bonjour! Je suis canadienne et suède. (Did I say that right?)**

**I like reading your rants, they are very fun and interesting to read, in my opinion. So I doubt I'll ever get bored reading them.**

**I didn't want Peeta to admit his love for Katniss when the two of them were at the bakery, since I felt like that would be going a little too fast for them, so sorry if you wanted him to tell her that during this chapter. I promise he'll tell her he loves her later on though, in about a few more chapters or so.**

**Merci beaucoup! :)**

**PS. Hope I didn't make any mistakes in my French, I am still learning!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Thanks for the support! :)**

**eekabeeka: :p That was kind of my reaction reading the Gale/Katniss kiss in the books as well, haha.**

**MaidenAlice: You have super good ideas, like super creative ones in my opinion! Well, in the end the two of them went back to good terms and Peeta defended her against his mother... So yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

**gabytahijar: Haha, you did give me an awesome idea of an angry Katniss yelling at a poor Gale :P Thanks for the review!**

**SuperSaiyan529: Haha, I just love writing cliffhangers, lol. I don't like reading them though :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**TragedyIsTheKey: I am happy you liked the last chapter :) Well, I the story's sort of an AU, since the games aren't happening yet, but it is just set before the Hunger Games... I am not sure how to explain it... xD**

**Don't worry, the PK kiss shall come soon, I hope it will satisfy you. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the support! :)**

**JoelHGlover00: Haha, I am glad you liked my recommendation! Its also a favorite of mine also, thanks for the review!**

**Peccopa: Hi! I am happy that you like this fanfic, even though the plot is a little overused. Lol, I hope I updated soon enough!**

**Thanks for all the support, you guys, you are honestly super duper awesome!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to Torygirl, FirePearl97, two-of-a-kind13313, canttamedis, Jaxxon, JoelHGLover00, veronique2, Kpfan72491, TragedyIsTheKey, ShortySC22, MaidenAlice, eekabeeka, NicoFan-of-Apollo, Fanfic1Fan, abugsaunt, Dobby-Fred-Sirius, berserkerbeast, jenjentheboscostick, Guest, supergirl971, secretsercher, canadianboy98, NormyMellark99 and kittybelltheory!**

**If I forgot anyone, let me know and I apologize. **

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing you lot! It really makes my day :)**

_Katniss -_

I walk into the school, Prim at my side, and look around. Students are at their lockers or walking together in the hallways. Some of them talking, laughing, kissing and many other things.

"Well, I'm going to go to find my friends. See you later, Katniss." Prim waves farewell and walks away from me. I raise a hand to show my goodbye, but Prim is already gone. I sigh inwardly, well anyways, now could be the time to thank Peeta.

I bite my lower lip and begin walking, glancing around me every few seconds to look for Peeta. Unfortunately, most of the people here either have black hair or blond hair. Then, I see him.

I follow him as he walks to his locker, ignoring the sea of people around me. I get pushed by some people as I myself push them out of my way, but I don't care. I just need to see what happened to Peeta.

"Peeta." I whisper softly as he opens his locker. He pauses in his actions and I know that he has heard me.

"Hi, Katniss." He greets me, just as softly. "How are you today?" He questions politely.

I swallow roughly. "I'm good thanks." I pause, "Did anything bad happen when I left?"

Peeta goes silent, and I watch him zip open his faded leather backpack and retrieve a couple of books from his locker and place them in his bag. Then, he shuts his locker door. "Nothing. I'm fine, thanks for asking." He says simply. I frown.

"Peeta, what happened?" I can tell that he's lying to me. I don't know how, but I can just tell.

Peeta pauses. That pause confirms my thoughts. He turns and I see no regret in his eyes.

"It was worth it, Katniss. I got to help you. And even if I did get in trouble for it, I don't mind." He says sincerely. His words make me feel touched, as well as slightly guilty.

I manage a little smile. "Thanks. Thanks for everything." I tell him, putting all my gratefulness in my words.

Peeta grins a little goofily. "No problem, Katniss. Anything for you."

The last part makes me feel a little awkward. I crack my knuckles a little nervously. "Why didn't your family stop your mother from... you know..." I say, not very gracefully.

Peeta's eyes darken. "They weren't there. It doesn't matter. Its in the past."

I glower at the floor. No parent should harm their child, no matter what. "Don't you stand up to her?" I demand, sounding a little ruder than I'd hoped. I look at Peeta in the eyes once more, and his blue eyes darken even more. "What exactly did she do to you?

Peeta chews his bottom lip and returns my gaze. "Its complicated. But I did stand up to her. I did yesterday, didn't I? For you?" His tone becomes a little prouder.

I can't help but manage a small smile. "Yeah, that was very brave of you." I tell him. Peeta's cheeks turn a light pink.

"Thanks."

The two of us stand there in front of each other, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"Can we hang out after school today? Or at lunch even?" I blurt out unexpectedly. Peeta's eyes widen in surprise. He probably didn't see that coming. Heck, I didn't either.

"Of course!" Peeta grins widely and I can't help but let a smile tug at my lips as well. I like the fact that he wants to spend time with me. It makes me feel wanted. Its a good feeling, I decide. Peeta continues, his smile widening so much that it makes me feel a little freaked out looking at it. "Sit with my friends and I at lunch today. Or, we can sit somewhere else if you want to. I'm good with anything." Peeta offers.

I bite my lip. "Are you sure your friends won't mind me sitting with you?" I ask, hiding my nervousness. How would they react? Would they disapprove of me? No, they wouldn't be that mean. After all, I think that I know that Peeta would never be friends with mean people.

"Of course they wouldn't. They are one of the kindest people on earth." Peeta tells me, shaking his head at me and chuckling.

I nod, trying to shake out my nervousness. "Alright, just checking." I add, a little sheepishly. Peeta leans against his locker and the two of us continue to stand there in silence. I'm amazed at how I've become to him. I mean, we were friends. I'd never thought that the two of us would be friends. We were so different, yet we somehow fit in well with each other. Peeta was different from Gale, he was much more lighthearted yet there was still some sadness in him that I could sense.

I, on the other hand, was much more serious than Peeta. Sort of like Gale, I guess. It was nice having Peeta around me, it made me feel a little less, well I guess you could say serious. He sort of made me act like I usually did with Prim.

Okay, great, now I confused myself.

Lets just say that Peeta is a good influence on me.

Peeta clears his throat. I look at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Peeta flushes a little under my stare, "Katniss, I was just wondering if you'd... If you'd want to go on another meeting again. Like, you know, when we spent the day out at the meadow. Do you want to do something like that again?" He continues quickly before I can answer, "I understand if you don't want to or if you don't have the time."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, Peeta. When do you want to hang out again?"

The bell rings signaling that first period will begin in about 5 minutes. Peeta scratches the back of his neck, pursing his lips.

"Uh, lets figure out the date and time later, alright? At lunch. Make sure you sit with us!" He tells me as he shoulders his backpack and waves farewell as he heads off to his first class. I wave my hand in farewell and I see his dimpled smile just before he rounds the corner and leaves my sight.

I turn around in the opposite direction and head off to my first class, my head buzzing with thoughts of the upcoming school day and Peeta.

~Later that day~

Cracking my knuckles a little nervously, I scan the cafeteria for a familiar head of blonde hair. Unfortunately, in District 12, most of the population has either blond hair or black hair. I purse my lips, and then my eyes catch a shock of red hair that sticks out like a sore thumb. I know only a handful of people in District 12. One of those redheads, I know, is Peeta's friend. I've seen Peeta hanging around with a redheaded boy sometimes. I think his name was Holden. I look more closely at him but at that moment, someone taps my shoulder.

I turn around and I come face to face with Peeta. He gives me a lopsided, cheeky grin.

"Hey, Katniss."

"Hi." I respond, letting a smile fall onto my lips.

Peeta gestures to his table. "Come, follow me. I'll introduce you, don't worry." He adds, winking jokingly. I roll my eyes and Peeta snickers. I glare at him. He shuts up.

When the two of us reach his table full of his friends, they all fall silent and I feel an awkward silence settle over the lot of us.

"Hi." I say, keeping my tone calm and noncommittal.

"Guys, this is Katniss Everdeen. You know her right? She's my friend." Peeta says, flashing me a smile as he speaks to his friends.

About a few more seconds pass before someone scoots over, creating a space for Peeta and I to sit. The two of sit down and another silence passes by.

"So," I turn to the sound of the voice. Its the redhead. "I'm Holden." He says bluntly.

I nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katniss." I respond. Holden smiles.

"From the Seam?" Holden questions.

I force myself not to scowl, I see Peeta shoot him a confused and warning glance from the corner of my eye. "Yes." I say, much too tightly.

Holden, however, does not see Peeta's look and keeps his eyes trained on me. He smiles. "Cool." He states firmly. Then, he shoots Peeta a smug glance. "Remember that dare?"

Peeta's face flushes deeply. "Honestly? Do we have to talk about this now?" He literally begs. Holden and the rest of Peeta's friends start smirking evilly. I, myself, can't help but smile at Peeta's discomfort. He looks funny when he's so awkward.

"Did you see Peeta's bum?" A girl questions, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

I blush at the sudden image. "Um... No." I mutter awkwardly, aware of my cheeks which are becoming a very dark shade of red. Peeta is blushing as well and is looking down at the table.

"Lydia!" Peeta's voice rises, becoming very high pitched. All of us stare at him, then laugh at his voice. Well, actually, I am just grinning at Peeta's discomfort.

"What?" Lydia, the girl, snorts, still laughing.

Peeta sighs, slamming his head onto the table in a mixture of embarrassment and a little annoyance. I force myself to stop laughing. Then, as if of its own accord, my hand pats Peeta's back comfortingly. He freezes and turns his head to look at me. In his bright blue eyes there is surprise clear in them.

Act smooth, Katniss, I tell myself. I flash him a smile. "I won't laugh anymore." He gives me a grateful smile but just as I say so I let out a chuckle.

Peeta rolls his eyes but a smile plays on his lips. I realize that my hand is still on his back, I quickly retrieve it from there.

"So, what any siblings?" Another girl from the table asks. "I'm Quinn Heathers, by the way."

"Delly Cartwright." Another girl chimes in. I recognize her. She was in the same class as Peeta and I were before.

I nod to them both. "Nice to meet you two." Then, I look at Delly. She hasn't changed much, in my opinion. She's still got her curly, bright blonde hair. "You were in my class before, right?"

Delly nods and smiles eagerly. "I was in your class when you sung for us. It was a really beautiful song. And you've got a great voice." She gushes admiringly. I manage a smile, still feeling a little uncomfortable at her compliments.

"Thanks." I say, sincere. Delly smiles then turns her gaze to Peeta and flashes him a confused look.

"You never told me you two were friends before! Why didn't you introduce me?" She asks quizzically.

I look at the two of them, feeling a little intrigued by their relationship. They seem very close, I decide. I bite my lip as I scan them both. I see Peeta shake his but smile warmly at Delly, fondness clear in his gaze as he does so. Are they in a relationship?

The look the two of them give me makes me realize that I just said my silent question aloud. I blush fiercely under their gazes.

"Are we dating?" Peeta repeats, his tone sounding amused. Delly lets out a light laugh and I force myself to look at them, trying to stop blushing like crazy.

"I mean," I blurt out, unable to stop myself, "You guys are like... You guys look super close and stuff, and..." I trail off uncertainly, "Were you guys ever in a romantic relationship?"

Silently, I wonder why I am caring so much about this... trivial matter.

Peeta shoots me and the rest of his friends an amused glance. "No, no. Delly and I've just been friends since we were children. She's one of my first friends. She used to tell people that I was her brother." He says, casting Delly a fond look. Delly blushes.

"Hey, you were like the brother I never had!" She states firmly. Peeta nods, grinning at us. For some reason, his explanation makes me feel relieved. Like, I still have Peeta to myself. Whatever that means. Stop, I silently scold myself. He can be friends with whoever he wants to be.

"Excuse me?" Holden breaks into the conversation, mocking an offended glance. "Peets, tell me, who's the better friend? Delly or I?"

Peeta smirks widely. "I'm going to have to go with Delly, love." Peeta adds cheekily. Holden snorts and rolls his eyes, placing a hand over his heart as if his heart was being shattered.

"I thought we had something special!" He gasps, I watch in silent amusement as fake tears form in his eyes.

Peeta sighs and drops the smile. "But then Delly came into my life!" He announces, I hear the fake sadness in his voice.

Holden frowns and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. "You promised me that I was the only one for you. You never break your promises." He casts Peeta a disgusted glance and then all of us start laughing at their small act.

"That was..." Another guy says, "Awesome!"

"Of course it was, Leo." Peeta says smugly, flashing us all a smirk. I realize how happy I am. Being happy is good, I decide. Then, I bite my lip. But happiness always leaves you in the end.

"Having fun?" Peeta whispers in my ear as his friends turn and begin talking to each other happily.

I nod. I am, actually. I look around at Peeta's friends. They weren't very mean to me, they were nice to me and they actually had nice conversations with me. I looked around and then Leo caught my eye. Well, he looked like any other District 12 boy from the town, but right now he had his mouth stuffed with food and his cheeks were bulging. I couldn't help but stare like an idiot.

Leo catches my eye and smirks, some of the food dribbling from his mouth as he does so.

"Ew." Lydia voices my thoughts, and probably everyone else's as she looks at Leo. Leo rolls his eyes and shoots her a quizzical look.

"What?" He mumbles through a mouthful of food. As he speaks, at least half of the food in his mouth fall into his lap.

"Leo!" Delly sounds scandalized. "No speaking with a mouthful." She scolds him, in a very motherly tone.

Leo rolls his eyes again and smiles at her, dimples showing. "Yes, mother." He drawls out, food dripping from his lips again. For some reason, I begin laughing at how ridiculous Leo is looking. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't like laughing really hard, sort of in the middle I suppose. Chuckling, you could say.

Leo turns to look at me, his expression appalled as well as the others.

"You find it funny?" He blubbers through a mouthful. I smirk, trying to smother my snickers and chuckles.

"I suppose. You just kind of look like an idiot." I blurt out, unexpectedly. However, before I can apologize for my sudden remark, Leo roars in laughter, spewing his half eaten food all over the table.

"Leo!" Everyone at the table groans in annoyance. I cast a sideways glance at Peeta's food, just a couple of loaves of bread. But now, however, I can see tiny remains of Leo's food sprayed across them.

Without another warning, I double over in laughter pointing like an idiot at Peeta's food.

"What? Whats so funny?" Peeta huffs, glaring at me. I can see the laughter in his eyes though. What a spectacle, I silently muse, Katniss Everdeen, laughing like an idiot.

I finally manage to stop my laughter and keep a straight face. To be honest, I am actually having a lot more fun than I anticipated. I mean, Peeta's friends were nice, very nice people. They weren't mean to me, and they included me in their conversations. I guess Peeta has a knack for picking the right people to be friends with.

After lunch ends, Peeta's friends leave Peeta and I alone, waving farewell to the two of us and smiling warmly at me. I can't help but feel the tug of happiness in my heart.

They're very nice. I'd be lucky to have them as friends.

"So..." Peeta drawls, breaking the comfortable silence, "See you later?"

I nod. "Sure, after school?"

Peeta smiles, looking a little triumphant. "Yeah, after school." He clarifies.

When the two of us part ways, I let a smile fall onto my lips as I think about ideas for Peeta and I to do after school.

_~After School~_

_Peeta -_

Walking out of my classroom with Leo and Holden at my side, I can't help but laugh at their jokes. However, the other part of me thats making me so happy is the prospect of spending time with Katniss later today.

"So how's everything?" Leo questions, nudging me. I wince and try not to groan at how he hit the bruise mother gave me yesterday.

"Mhm." I mumble, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Good business at the bakery?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm." I repeat, not really listening.

"Want to hang out tomorrow or today?"

"Mhm."

"I'm dating Katniss."

"What?!" I spin around to face Leo, my eyes widening in shock, and a tinge of anger.

Leo bursts into laughter and I realize too late what he's done. Becoming dark crimson, I turn away from him.

"I hate you." I mumble, no bite in my words.

Leo snorts. "No you don't, you love me." He says, winking slyly at me.

I roll my eyes, and don't answer to that.

Leo suddenly freezes. "Um, see you guys later." He mumbles, the tips of his ears turning red. He quickly leaves Holden and I and disappears into the sea of students.

"He's weird." Holden remarks as the two of us exit the school building.

I snort. "Yeah, we kind of figured that out from day one."

Holden snickers and the two of us laugh. Then, as the two of us laugh, I catch sight of Katniss standing off to the side. Her eyes meet mine and I sober up instantly.

"Hey, Holden?"

"Yeah?" He raises my eyebrow and follows my gaze. The corner of her mouth quirks up. "Katniss, huh?"

I bite my lip, my face flushing. Apparently, thats all the answer Holden needs.

"She's nice, Peeta." Holden admits, smiling genuinely. "But..." He trails off uncertainly, casting me a troubled glance.

My brows furrow in confusion. "But what?" I query, confused.

Holden scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um... Isn't she like... You know, involved with that Hawthorne guy? Gale?" He chews his lower lip.

I glower darkly at the ground. What was up with Katniss and Gale? She didn't mention him to me, and I didn't see them talk during school or anything. But, I sigh, they could be spending time outside of school.

"I don't know." I say, looking up at him.

Holden shrugs. "Katniss is cool, and I can tell that you really really like her. I just don't want you to get hurt." He explains sincerely.

I manage a smile. "I won't get hurt." I say simply. "See you tomorrow, Holden." I wave goodbye and so does he as I walk down to meet Katniss.

"Hi." I say, smiling. "Waiting for me?" I raise an eyebrow cheerily.

Katniss nods, the tip of her lips turning upwards. "Yeah. And Prim." She adds. I nod, my smile widening. "You don't mind waiting, do you?" She questions.

I shake my head. "I'd love to talk to Prim again." I really do, Prim's nice company. She can make me feel all warm and tingly, I guess thats just the atmosphere around her, I suppose.

Katniss smiles.

Prim drifts into our view very quickly after that, a boy trailing behind her like he is in love with Prim. I survey the two of them with a little amusement. I do remember Katniss telling me about Prim having a little trouble in the romance department.

"Hello, Peeta, its nice to see you again." Prim says politely, gifting me with a pretty smile.

"Good to see you to, Prim." I say honestly, unable to resist the smile on my lips at Prim's appearance. I glance at the boy beside her. "Hello, I'm Peeta. And you are?"

The guy gives me a guarded look, its a mixture of curiosity and some other emotion I cannot place. "Rory Hawthorne." He responds slowly, carefully.

Prim looks between the two of us, a slightly alarmed look in her eyes. She can sense the tension, I realize. I stop looking at Rory, and glance over at the Everdeens. "So..." I raise an eyebrow, "May I walk with you three?"

Prim rolls her eyes and smiles. "Of course, Peeta. I'm sure us three will enjoy your company." She shoots Rory a warning look. I see Rory shrug his shoulders in the corner of my eye.

Katniss takes off, and Prim and Rory follow suit. Trailing a little behind her as they walk together, chatting quietly. I quickly jog up to walk beside Katniss.

"Hey." I say, cheekily. Katniss rolls her eyes at me.

"Hi." She responds.

"How was your day?" I ask. Katniss manages a smile.

"It was good." She states. "Thanks for letting me have lunch with your friends and you." She adds, a grateful look appearing in her eyes.

I smile. "It was nice having you there. My friends liked you. They found you..." I trail off, uncertain on how to describe Katniss.

"They found me...?" She raises an eyebrow.

"They found you... well strange." Katniss shoots me a look. I hastily add on, "You know, interestingly strange. Like, a sort of bad boy persona." I stumble over my words idiotically.

Katniss snorts. "Bad boy persona?" She repeats, smirking. "I'm sure I'm a girl, Peeta."

I blush. "Hey, I don't know what to describe you as." I defend.

Katniss looks at me with a blank expression. "What do you think of me?"

I start at the unexpected question. In my opinion, this is strange for Katniss. I know for a fact that she doesn't exactly care what others think and will do what she thinks is right, even if it was disapproved by others. Anyways, back to the point, I'm sure Katniss doesn't really give a damn about what people think about her. So why does she care about my opinion?

You're her friend, idiot. A part of my mind reminds me as if I'm an idiot. Of course she would want to know what her friends think of her.

"Peeta?" Katniss questions, giving me a look. "You still there?"

I blink, my mind coming back into focus. "Yeah, I am."

"Well?" Katniss nudges my side, which makes me want to groan out in pain, but I bite my lip, forcing myself not to. Katniss shoots me a look. "Are you alright?"

I manage to roll my eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain in my side. "Of course I am." I say slowly, keeping the pain out of my tone. "What would make you think that?"

Katniss stops walking, making me stop walking beside her. "Well, you sound pained. And don't think I didn't notice that look when I nudged your side." She suddenly stiffens, and I know that she has figured it out. "What did she do?" She asks, her tone suddenly cold.

Prim and Rory reach us, casting us confused glances.

"Whats wrong?" Prim questions, giving Katniss a quizzical look and me a concerned one.

"Prim," Katniss begins, looking down at Prim and Rory, "Get home alright? Rory will walk you there." Katniss looks at Rory, giving him a warning glance. "Make sure she gets home safely, alright, Hawthorne?"

Rory rolls his eyes. "Of course, Katniss." He suddenly grins, grabs Prim by the hand and the two of them begin running down the sidewalk.

"Wow, they are so into each other." I can't hep but state fondly. Katniss smirks.

"Yeah. But, if Rory ever hurts Prim, he'll be getting hell from me." She announces, a little too confidently.

I can't help but smile at how overprotective Katniss acts about Prim and Rory. "That Hawthorne kid seems nice, I'm sure he won't ever hurt Prim." I offer.

Katniss nods. "Yeah, the Hawthornes are like that. Loyal." She adds, glancing at the ground quickly. Okay, one sign that something is up with her.

"Thats an admirable trait." I say carefully. "All good friends have to be loyal."

Katniss bites her lower lip. "Yes, those types of friends are the very best. Good friends also should be able to trust each other with everything. No lies between them. No secrets." She trails off.

"Are we good friends?" I ask.

Katniss purses her lips. "That depends." She draws out, slowly, giving me a careful look.

My brows furrow. "Depends on what?" I question, looking at her quizzically. Okay, I have a feeling I won't exactly like the thing she's going to say next.

"If you'll tell me the truth." She states firmly.

"Truth about what?"

Katniss leans in, her face mere inches away from mine. Her eyes are scanning mine intently, as if searching for something. I wonder if she can hear the rapid beating of my heart. I'm sure she can.

"Did you mother hurt you?"

I blink, casting my gaze downwards, suddenly having an interest in my ratty old sneakers. "Um..." I trail off, feeling as if my heart has just jumped into my throat.

"Peeta? She did, didn't she?" She asks, her tone cautious, threatening. My silence is all the answer she needs. "Peeta... What did she do to you?"

I take a deep breath, forcing myself not to run away from Katniss. Silently, I gesture at my side. Katniss bites her lower lip as she reaches out to touch the side of my shirt. I feel as if I am about to faint as she slowly lifts my shirt up and grazes the massive purple bruise.

Katniss's eyes widen when she sees the angry, purple bruise. She gently touches the areas around it and I try not to shiver at at her touch.

"She's going to regret that." Katniss says swiftly, dropping my shirt and adopting a angry stance. My eyes widen. "No!" I blurt out. Katniss gives me a look as if I've suddenly sprouted two more heads.

"Why? Don't you want her to pay for that? She beat you, Peeta!" Katniss's eyes narrow threateningly. "Peeta, how can you let her treat you like that? You are her son for god's sake! No parent should ever harm their child!" She spits out, venom dripping from her words. "Why do you even defend her?"

"She's my mother!" I defend hotly, unable to resist the glare I give Katniss. "I love my mother! Sure, she's not the best, most caring, loving mother out there, but she's my mother and that counts for something! She didn't beat me, for the matter! She just shoved me into the counter and smacked me on my cheek and made me go upstairs!"

Katniss shakes her head furiously. "So that makes it better? Seriously?"

I bite my lip. "It doesn't matter alright? Its done and over with." I say, my voice as cold as ice.

Katniss purses her lips in a thin line and looks me up and done, an unreadable expression on her face. Then, she turns on her heels and stalks away from me, towards the figures of Rory and Prim.

She walks about five paces until she calls to me over her shoulder, "You coming or not?"

Her tone is still cold.

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the long wait. I've just been having a little writer's block :( I think its over now, though xD  
**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? To me, it seems alright, but what do you guys think? Are there any OOC-ness? Weird situations that I messed up? Typos? I know that a few of you are thinking why in the world Peeta is defending his mother. Let me tell you my reason, xD... So, Peeta's mother may seem really mean and stuff, but I think that Peeta has a good heart and will still love his mother even if she doesn't treat him the proper way.**

**Oh, and by the way! After this, I am going to start replying to your reviews via PM, and anonymous reviews down here :)**

**Review Responses: **

**JoelHGLover00: Nice! If you are also looking for another good video game, try Devil May Cry! xD Lol, thanks for reviewing! **

**veronique2: I'm glad you think that Peeta's friends would be nice! When I read your review, and how you mentioned Delly, I was like 'Oh! How'd I forget Delly?' xD So, I included her in this chapter :) I really love reading your reviews, they make me think about this in a whole new way, so I'm grateful for that :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kpfan72491: Oops, I didn't catch my mistake with Hazelle's name, xD Thanks for reminding me! Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!**

**FirePearl97: Thanks for the support! I appreciate it tons :) I am glad you like Prim and Rory as a side pairing in this fanfic, they are quite cute ;-D, thanks for reviewing!**

**TragedyIsTheKey: Thanks for the great review :) I agree, Peeta was quite heroic! Haha, I just couldn't resist adding some Prory into this story, they are just too cute ;-D Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShortySC22: Thanks for the support :) I hope this chapter was good!**

**MaidenAlice: Yep, Katniss will definitely sort out Gale and her's friendship! Oops... Spoiler :p Haha, thanks for reviewing! And you are great with reviews :)**

**eekabeeka: Haha, sorry that I didn't have Katniss kiss Peeta's cheek :( But do not fear, as I said earlier, there will be some KP kisses ;-D Thanks for the review!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Haha, I'm glad you like the Prim and Rory, they were just too cute for me to leave out xD Thanks for the review! Sorry for not updating sooner :(**

**beserkerbeast: Thanks for the support! :)**

**Guest: Hope this update came soon enough, sorry for not updating sooner!**

**canadianboy98: Thanks so much for your support! I am glad you love it, seriously :) I always try my best to produce my best work so that it is decent to read! I hope your questions were answered in this chapter, thanks for reading :) **

**secretsercher: I am happy you find Katniss realistic in this fanfic. I always try my best to keep the characters the same as they were in the original. Haha, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;-D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews/favorites/follows/views! It means so much :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to canadianboy98, FirePearl97, veronique2, JoelHGLover00, PeetaLover1116, ShortySC22, MaidenAlice, jenjentheboscostick, eekabeeka, , .969300, Jade, , **

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing you lot!**

**Warning: There is swearing in this chapter.**

_Katniss -_

Peeta trails a little way behind me. I still feel a little pissed off. Not at Peeta, of course, just pissed towards his mother.

Seriously? How messed up is his mother? Peeta, I know, is really kind and friendly. His mother is lucky to have him as her son, I know that if I was in her place, I'd be blessed to have him.

And, obviously, no parent should harm their child, no matter what the circumstances were. It just wasn't right. I hear Peeta's loud, clumsy, footsteps behind me. I almost smile at the sound.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks softly, his footsteps speeding up so he is beside me. "Are you angry at me?" He queries.

I sigh. "No, I'm not." I say, casting a quick glance at him.

Peeta chews his lower lip. "Well, you are acting like you are." He points out.

I take a deep breath. "No, I'm not angry at you." I tell him.

Peeta purses his lips. "You are angry though." He gives me a glance. "Is it because of that bruise?" He questions.

I huff. "What do you think?" I ask coldly, spinning on my heels to glare at him. "Tell your mother to stop treating you like that! I know she yells at you, I know she hits you, almost everyone in the town knows!" I exclaim.

Peeta's eyes go dark. "They do?" His tone goes cold as well.

I roll my eyes. "Its no secret." I snap.

Peeta bites his lower lip and looks at me, his face a turmoil of expressions. He doesn't reply, but shoots me a question. "Why are you yelling at me like that?"

Instantly, I feel guilty. I shouldn't be taking my frustration about this onto Peeta. Its not his fault. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Peeta gives me a surprised look, obviously not expecting me to apologize. I wasn't either, but I don't care. "What?"

I harden my expression. "I've got someone else to be angry at Peeta."

Peeta instantly catches onto my meaning and his eyes widen in shock. "No!" He stammers. "Don't start a fight with my mother, please!" He begs.

I snort in disbelief. "Seriously? She needs to know she can't treat you this way." I state calmly, firmly.

Peeta sighs. "Just leave it okay? Its family business." He mumbles weakly. I stare at him and he meets my gaze evenly. The two of us stare at each other, the two of us silently daring the other to surrender.

"Fine." I mutter hesitantly, still far from giving up. "But, if I do see her again, she'll get a warning." I warn him swiftly. Peeta lets out a breath and shoots me an unreadable look.

"Shall we catch up to Rory and Prim?" He offers, I nod and the two of us walk down the path towards the Seam.

The two of us reach the two of them who are holding hands. Peeta and I exchange an amused look and sneak up behind the two of them. Well, Peeta tries to at least. He barely takes  
a couple of steps towards them until they turn to look at him. Rory with raised eyebrows, and Prim with an amused expression plastered on her sweet face.

"Sneaking up on us are you?" Prim teases Peeta. "You need to do better than that. You walk like a bear on stilts."

Peeta reddens and nudges Prim gently. "Hey! At least I tried."

Prim giggles and Rory flashes Peeta an amused look.

The four of us continue walking towards the Seam. When we reach our shack of a house, I can't help but glance at Peeta to see his expression. Unfortunately, his body is turned away from me and I see his head go up and down as he scans the house.

Prim turns the doorknob and lets us all in. "Mother? Are you home?" She calls.

In answer, mother walks into the hallway. A smile graces her face but it vanishes immediately as her eyes land on Peeta.

"Mr. Mellark." Mother manages, shock and confusion evident in her voice.

Peeta looks a little awkward at the title but he smiles at her. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Everdeen." He responds politely. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I just wanted to walk Katniss and Prim home." He explains.

My mother looks startled a little at this and flashes me an unreadable look. "Its alright, you're not intruding."

As if on cue, Buttercup appears. Instantly, he hisses and gives all of us, excluding Prim, an obviously disgusted look.

"Come on, Rory! Lets go do our homework together. I didn't understand what the math teacher was saying in class. Did you?" Prim drags Rory into the living room and I see them settle down on the couch together.

Now, my mother, Peeta, and I are standing in the hallway awkwardly and probably looking like idiots.

Mother shoots me a look that says: Are you involved with this boy? If you are, we must have a talk.

I simply sigh.

"Peeta, do you want to go for a walk outside?" I ask, avoiding my mother's gaze successfully.

Peeta starts but a grin quickly falls onto his face. "Of course!" He says eagerly. Then he reddens. "I'd like that." He adds, obviously trying to sound a little bit more cooler.

I can't help but roll my eyes at his lame attempt. He just sticks out his tongue at me in return. Yes, that's very mature of him, I know.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta says, waving a hand in farewell as both he and I leave.

"I'll be back before dark, mother." I tell her, avoiding her eyes. I know that she'll want to have a conversation about this later. I don't want to deal with it now though, with Peeta here.

"Okay, make sure you are, Katniss." Mother tells me, a little warning in her tone.

Peeta and I walk out of the house, him shutting the door behind me. "Where to?" He questions.

I shrug. "Lets just walk wherever we do." I simply say.

Peeta raises an eyebrow at my response but he nods all the same. "Sure.

There is silence as the two of us simply walk down the Seam. "I like your friends." I say, breaking the silence.

Peeta smiles. "I'm glad you do."

"They are nice. You pick good friends." I tell him.

Peeta nods. "I'm sure you do as well." He offers. There's an underlying meaning in his words though, but I don't understand what he's trying to say. I keep quiet about it though.

I think about Gale and I feel a pang in my heart. How was he doing? I haven't really talked to him yet. Rory hasn't brought him up either. Did he hate me? Did he even miss me? Probably, after all, he did tell me he had strong feelings towards me. I look over at Peeta. I purse my lips and wonder if I should ask Peeta for some advice.

I decide against it.

"Tell me about yourself." I blurt out unexpectedly. Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"Okay sure. What do you want to hear?" He asks.

"When did you first begin painting? Or starting any art stuff?" I question.

Peeta grins. "Well, my art stuff came from my eldest brother, Myles. It was for my third birthday. It was a box of colored pencils and a sketchbook. I started drawing as soon as I got it. It was much better than the other presents I received. I mean, I did like them, but Myles was my favorite."

I nod, a mental image of a three year old Peeta enters my brain and I couldn't help but let a smile tug at my lips.

"I wasn't very good at first. I was actually pretty bad." Peeta chuckles, the corner of his lip quirking up a bit. "Well anyways, when I hit the 7 year old mark, my artistic skills started kicking in and I asked Rye or Myles if they could well... um... pose for me so I could draw portraits of them."

I feel a little giddy at the thought of Rye posing for a drawing. I picture him sitting on a stool, fidgeting uncomfortably, Peeta telling him to settle down and Rye shooting back a remark.

"Rye, of course, did not agree. Myles, I know, liked me a lot more than Rye. I got him to pose and my drawing of him turned out decent. Myles told me I had a lot of potential and the next day he baked a cake just for me with tons of decorations. I later found out that he wanted me to draw it. He said it could be practice and that later on we'd put it on sale so it wouldn't go to waste." Peeta smiles as he recalls the memory.

"Myles must be very kind." I state. Peeta grins.

"Yes, he's one of the nicest people to ever walk to earth, in my opinion." He agrees.

A thought pops into my mind. Peeta has told me a lot about himself, yet I haven't really talked to him about me. "Do you want to go to the forest?" I offer, eager for him to say yes.

Peeta pauses, then raises an eyebrow. "It will get dark soon, and you promised your mother you'd be back before it was dark." He reminds me.

Right now, however, I could care less. "Its fine." I say. Ignoring Peeta's concerned look, I ask him again, "Do you want to go out in the woods? I want to show you something."

Peeta considers this, a slow, fond smile appearing on his face. "Of course. Lead the way, Katniss."

At that moment, when he utters my name, I feel a little tingle running from the tip of my toes to the top of my head, warming the insides of my body until I feel as if there is a blazing fire inside of me. However, that feeling passes away as quickly as it came, leaving me a little confused and overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of that fiery warmth.

"Katniss, you there?" Peeta waves a hand in front of my face, concern showing in the tone of his voice as well as his expression.

I shake myself, awakening myself from my daze. "Yeah, I'm here. Kind of zoned out." I say, avoiding his gaze.

Peeta just nods and follows me as I walk down the horrible, dirty, gravelly, road towards the hole in the fence that leads to freedom.

_Peeta -_

I crawl through the hole, feeling like an idiotic, clumsy bear trying to squeeze their head out of a honey bee nest. Not that I've ever seen that happen, I just heard of it. Katniss is dusting herself off and looking around the forest.

I wonder what she wants to show me. It must be something important if she is ignoring her previous promise to her mother. I get up on my feet and dust myself off as well, staring at Katniss and realizing how wonderful she fits in with the scenery. You could paint her amongst the trees and it would turn out beautiful.

"Follow me." Katniss breaks the silence and enters a slow jog and I jog beside her, casting her a quizzical look.

"Could you give me heads up on to where we're going? I mean, I don't really want to walk into a death trap." I joke.

Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "Its a surprise. I'm not going to tell you." She smirks, and I feel as if I'm going to collapse. She looks so... freaking cute when she does that.

"Fine, fine, then." I stick out my tongue playfully at her and then run face first into a tree and fall down on the ground.

Katniss gasps and halts. "Peeta? Are you alright?"

Flushing furiously, I get up on my feet and feel embarrassment radiating off me in waves. "Sorry." I stammer. "Didn't mean to. Wasn't looking where I was going."

I trip over my feet and slam into Katniss, sending us spiraling onto the grassy ground of the forest.

I feel Katniss's warmth breath hit my face. With a start, I realize I am hovering above Katniss, our noses barely inches apart. Her eyes are wide as they search mine, I can see a lot of emotions in them. Shock, is one of them. Worry, is another. And then... another emotion I have never seen with Katniss.

I don't move. I know I should, but I don't. In fact, Katniss doesn't move either. The two of us are just there, lying on the forest floor, none of us moving an inch.

Katniss swallows roughly, and I feel my heart pounding in my ears. Then... Katniss, does the unthinkable next, she closes her eyes and I feel her warm breath tickle my face.

Summoning up all the courage I have left in me, I lean forward, close my eyes and -

And I hear a voice that instantly turns me cold.

**Author's Note: Ooh, a cliffhanger! *Cue evil laughter* **

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I hope you'll forgive me. I know its not that long either :/ I promise with the whole of my heart that the next chapter won't take this long to be published ;) **

**On a happier note, the story passed 9,000 views :) I'm so happy! I am glad that people actually looked at this, I know my writing's not the best, but I am happy to know that some people take the time to try it. Also, as for reviews, we hit the 90 review mark! *Cheers***

**Hmm, how'd you like this chapter? I know its not my best writing, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this. So, tell me what you think :) Oh! And who do you think the mysterious person is who ruined the KP moment? How dare he! Guess... I wonder who... Oh wait, I already know! Mwahwahhwah! Lol... I know, I'm creepy, but whatev.**

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**JoelHGlover00: Hehe, and no, I'm not in America. Devil May Cry is epic, but Dante doesn't look as epic as he did before, in my opinion. Oh yeah and for your second review, I didn't really understand what you were trying to say... xD Sorry about that. And for your third review... here is the update ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jade: Oh gosh... Your reviews kind of scared me... xD here's the update... :p**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to mgarcia, pumpkinking5, EdwardBellaAndSasuSaku4Eva, Guerrero98, Milk of Awesomeness, veronique2, PeetaLover1116, MaidenAlice, jenjentheboscostick, Nico-Fan-of-Apollo, ShortySC22, FirePearl97, eekabeeka, JoelHgLover00, TragedyIsTheKey, canadianboy98, and LittleMockingjay99!**

**Seriously, thanks for taking the time to read or favorite or follow or reviewing! It really means a lot to me :D**

**Warning: There is quite a lot of swearing.**

_Peeta -_

"Stop."

Oh... no...

"Um..." Quick as a flash I jump to my feet and so does Katniss. The two of us stare up at Gale's towering figure.

"What the hell, Mellark?" Gale snaps, grabbing the collar of my shirt and shoving me up against the tree - painfully. "Don't you pull any of that shit on Katniss, you hear me? Don't you go running around the district acting like a perfect little angel and let loose onto Katniss out here in the fucking forest where there are no other fucking people!" Gale roars.

I feel sick. Gale thought I was trying to get into Katniss's pants? "I wasn't!" I manage, but Gale pulls back his fist and then I watch as it fly to my face, unable to stop it.

"Gale!" Katniss's yelps in alarm, her eyes widening as she looks at me. "He wasn't doing anything!" She defends me, grabbing Gale's arm and trying to pull him back, away from me. However, she isn't that strong and her attempts are useless.

"Ow! Katniss!" Gale groans.

On second thought, not that useless. Stunned, I recover from my momentary shock of Katniss hitting Gale's... Well... um... 'Crown jewels'. Gale falls onto his knees, panting.

"Katniss? What the... What?" Gale stumbles over his words, looking blearily up at Katniss.

Katniss glares at the two of us, well her glare is directed at Gale but she does give me a strange look. Its a weird look, like she doesn't even know me and I had just asked for a kiss.

"Stop it, Gale. He wasn't doing anything, in my opinion." She hissed, her face becoming rather red, the furious and angry shade of red.

"Yeah." I stammer, avoiding Katniss's look. Gale staggers onto his own two feet.

"Don't lie to me, Mellark." Gale snarls, then he spins on Katniss. "And don't you lie to me either, you are my friend! You aren't supposed to lie to your friends!"

Gale's voice rises and I begin to worry. I'm sure that the whole district twelve can hear his angry yell.

"I saw the position you two were in! You were going to kiss!" Gale snaps. "And you lie right to my face! I thought you had the decency to at least be honest with me." His eyes narrow, "Tell me, did that kiss I give you mean nothing to you? Did I mean nothing to you?"

Katniss is pale. "No, Gale. You never meant nothing to me, you were always spe-"

Gale howls in frustration and sends a flying kick to the tree. "Oh, really, Katniss? You just ignore my feelings and go around kissing townie boys!"

Katniss scowls. "You think I'm like that Gale-"

"WHO'S THERE?" A voice roars in the distance, I hear a warning gun shot. My heart skips a beat. Oh hell no.

"Peacekeeper." Katniss whispers, her eyes widening in alarm. Gale stiffens and the three of us look at each other, all looking to the others for a plan.

Gale purses his lips, his eyes calculating as he looks around the forest. He assumes a calm expression as we hear the Peacekeeper sending warning shots all over the place.

"Run." He says, his eyes flashing. "We need to run around some space from the Peacekeeper-"

"How can you tell where the Peacekeeper is?" I interrupt, confusion and alarm in my tone. I hear the shots coming closer.

Gale's lips become a thin line. "I don't. Lets go."

He sprints off and Katniss shoots off after him. I wince and follow after them, somehow managing to keep up with the two of them despite me lagging behind.

Just then, Gale dives behind a bush and Katniss follows suit. Pausing for about half a second, I look at them like they are idiots but copy them.

"Stay down." Gale hisses at the two of us as he slowly inches his head from the bush to look around. His eyes widen momentarily in alarm and he takes a sharp intake of breath, then he ducks his head back behind the bush.

'Whats wrong?' Katniss mouths silently, her eyes narrowing. Gale sends her a glance and mouths back 'Peacekeeper. His back is to us.'

Well, I think thats what they were trying to mouth, I'm not very sure. I don't read lips very well.

Katniss and Gale exchange looks and realization dawns in their eyes. I feel a little uncomfortable at how they are acting around each other. Hardly five minutes before they had been yelling at each other, and now they are acting like best friends once more.

Then, Katniss looks at me and holds up a hand, shooting me a warning look. I instantly understand - Stay still and keep quiet.

Katniss creeps out from the behind bush, quiet as a mouse. Gale does the same from the opposite side. I stay hidden behind the bush, not daring to sneak a peek. I hear a muffled yelp and a tussle from the other side of the bush.

"Thats over and dealt with, then." Gale grumbles, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, we need to head back now." Katniss agrees, I slowly rise to my feet and see the two of them looking at each other with hard and emotionless eyes. I swallow, feeling uncomfortable at the enormous amount of tension between them.

I look down and see a Peacekeeper face down, lying on the ground.

"Come on, Peeta." Katniss says shortly, drawing my attention away from the man. I see a pistol near my feet. I pick it up gingerly, ignoring the looks Katniss and Gale shoot my way, and toss it away, as far as I can throw it.

"Good idea." Katniss states simply, before turning away from me and walking off, peering around cautiously. Gale purses his lips, his eyes following her before giving me a short nod and trailing after Katniss, keeping a stealthy posture as well.

I, on the other hand, have no experties in the area of stealth so I do my best by keeping low to the ground and looking around and trying to tread as quietly as I possibly can. So, all in all, I feel like a lumbering idiot.

Katniss holds up a hand after a silence and I look up to see we are a few meters away from the fence. She gestures behind a tree and Gale and I sneak behind the tree and Katniss joins us.

"There are Peacekeepers on the other side." She tells us. "They probably heard the gun shots and are waiting for the guy to come back."

Gale scowls. "This is all my fault, huh? If I haven't lost my cool, one of them couldn't have heard me and we'd be getting home safe."

"I doubt that." I say, unable to keep my mouth shut. "I'd probably be dead by then."

Gale snorts but doesn't reply. Katniss shoots me a dark look and Gale an annoyed one before speaking up, her voice quiet.

"Okay, whats the plan guys? We have no other way to get to District twelve other than that whole. And I'm pretty sure if that other Peacekeeper doesn't come back soon, the rest of them will come." Katniss whispers, her eyes darting around.

Gale purses his lips, his eyes indicating that he's thinking very hard. Meanwhile, I look around the forest, as if that will help me. It does.

My spirits immediately lift up. "What about the trees?" I suggest.

Gale shoots me a look and Katniss looks confused. "The trees?" She questions.

I nod. "I'll explain it, but lets go somewhere else where we can talk without looking over our shoulders." I say firmly.

Katniss chews her lip, and then darts off into the forest. Gale casts a swift look at me and beckons me to follow as well.

Katniss leads us deeper into the foliage and after it seems we've walked for about five minutes, she turns and looks at me, her eyes calculating. "Whats your idea?"

I look up at the trees. "Well, couldn't we like climb on the trees or something that are near to the fence and then, you know, try jump over the fence and land on the ground."

Gale snorts at my idea. "You think that will work? If we manage to somehow jump over the fence and land on the ground, we'll definitely hurt ourselves. That will be a dead giveaway if a Peacekeeper spots us anyways." He points out.

Katniss furrows her brow but doesn't dismiss the idea as quickly as Gale had. "It could work, if we find another place to jump onto from the fence. I mean, some distance down but that we could grab and stay onto and slowly make our way to the ground." Katniss offers.

I nod, thinking the idea sounds decent. Gale looks a little miffed that Katniss hadn't sided instantly with him but he just nods once in approval.

"Sounds alright, but how you be sure that Baker boy can even balance on a tree?" Gale asks.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "I'm sure he's not that stupid to fall out of the tree or something."

I look between them and I see Gale's lips twitch up into a slight small smile before his face resumes its usual scowl. Katniss also looks momentarily amused but that vanishes when she looks at me.

"You okay, there?" Katniss whispers and I slowly steady myself on the tree branch.

Gale rolls his eyes at me as I nearly slip from the branch when Katniss speaks to me. I nod.

"I'm fine."

Katniss looks down from the tree and looks over at the other side of the fence. On the other side is a tree that's got a bunch of branches that look easy to grab, however, my stomach still flip flops at the sight of it.

I look up at the sky, its already dark, I glance at Katniss, wondering how her mother will react when Katniss arrives at home this late.

"I'll go first." Gale says, his voice firm and full of determination. I look at him, feeling a little admiration towards him. He does have guts, I can't deny that.

"Good luck." I say. Katniss nods, her lips in a thin line.

"Yes, Gale, good luck."

Gale lets a smirk fall onto his lip as he slowly rises onto the branch and balances himself. Then, he takes a couple of steps back down the branch and I see him getting ready. Then, he darts off, his feet balancing on the branch perfectly. I watch in astonishment and admiration as he leaps off the branch, past the fence and onto the tree, his right hand grasping a branch as he reaches it. He pulls himself up and looks back at us, I can see relief shining in his eyes as he keeps his composure cool.

"You go next, Mellark." Gale says simply. I swallow, wondering how in the heck I will be able to balance on the branch with my own two feet as Gale has done. I shoot him a pleading look, hoping he'll get the message and let me go last. He does get the message, however he declines immediately. "Katniss will go last so in case you slip off the tree, she might have a chance of keeping you alive by grabbing your shirt or hand or something." Gale points out.

I sigh, realizing that he does have a valid point, a really good point.

"Come on, Baker boy, we can't wait all day." Annoyance is clear in his voice.

I wince as I slowly stand up on the branch, my eyes widening in fear as I hear it creak beneath me. Behind me, I can hear Katniss utter a curse softly.

"What is it?" I ask her, not turning around but still continuing to rise.

Katniss hesitates. "I don't think the branch can hold your weight if you keep going up this slow." She states, rather matter of factly. "If the branch does break, I'm sure the two of us will fall to our deaths and the Peacekeepers will hear the noise. If it breaks and we still manage to live, I'm sure the Peacekeepers will still hear the noise and find us. My point is that you need to hurry up."

I freeze. "Are you calling me fat?" I demand, offense clear in my voice. Katniss sighs in annoyance.

"No, just hurry up before the branch breaks, Peeta."

I purse my lips, close my eyes and stand up straight, spreading my feet apart on the branch and keeping my feet flat and my weight balanced.

"There you go, Peeta. Now, take a few steps back to get a running start." Katniss orders, her voice tense as the two of us hear the branch crackle beneath us. I look over at Gale and see his eyes darkening in worry. I'm pretty sure he can tell that the branch is going to hold any more soon as well.

"Come on, Peeta." Katniss's voice breaks into my thoughts. Slowly, I do as she says and take a couple of steps back.

"Is that alright?" I whisper, my voice hitching slightly as I get a glimpse of the ground. We are quite high up.

"Yes, thats good." Katniss says. "Now run, and make sure you leap as soon as you get near the edge. Gale will probably grab your arm if you can't reach for the branches." Katniss offers.

I nod, not trusting my voice. The thing I'm about to do is scary for me, I've never done anything like this before.

"Good luck." Katniss whispers, I close my eyes and take a deep breath and begin running. I open my eyes and jump off the branch just as I near the edge. The next thing I know, I'm flying in the air. I look down and feel my heart stop momentarily as I see myself nearing the barbed wire of the fence. Then, I look ahead and I see Gale's hand reaching for me. Then, I feel his hand snatch my arm and haul me up the tree so that I'm sitting on a branch as well.

"Come on, Katniss." Gale calls over, his voice being carried by the breeze. Katniss grimaces and stands up on the branch. She takes a step back and begins running, her feet steady and balanced as she runs. Her face is set in grim determination. I watch as she flies over the barbed wire and then I watch as Gale reaches out and grabs her hands delicately and sets her beside him.

"Lets get down from here." Katniss says swiftly, pulling her hand out of Gale's grip. I see Gale's face fall as she does so and I can't help but feel a tiny pang of sympathy towards him.

I watch as Katniss scales down the tree, rather expertly. Then, I watch as Gale does the same, copying Katniss's actions fluidly and perfectly. When its my turn, well, lets not even go into describing how I looked. Let me just tell you that I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer trying climb a rope, which is pretty horrible.

"We need to get away from here, fast." Katniss says as I touch the ground. Gale grunts in agreement and the three of us set off, fast paced. I don't know where we're going, but I instantly recognize that we are in the Seam when I see Katniss's home.

Katniss opens the door and Gale steps in. I, however, stand outside, unsure of what to do next. Is this it? No goodnight or goodbye?

"Goodnight, Katniss." I say, even though I'm sure she doesn't hear me. "See you, Gale." I try. No response from either of them. Turning around with a heavy heart, I begin making my way back home.

_Katniss -_

"Mother? I'm home!" I say, my voice an octave higher than usual. I walk into the living room, Gale trailing behind me. I wonder where Peeta is, but right now, I have a date with hell. My mother is sitting on a chair, her forehead crinkled in worry.

"Its about time as well, Katniss." My mother says, her lips in a thin line. "Where were you?"

Gale steps into the conversation. "Peacekeepers. We got stuck." He explains.

My mother raises an eyebrow and I see a tad of concern in them. However, it diminishes when she gives me a look. "Are you alright? Any wounds of some sort? And where's that Peeta boy?"

I frown, where is Peeta? Did he go home, without saying goodbye?

"I am fine, mother. I think Peeta went home though."

My mother bites her lower lip. "Did the Peacekeepers see you?" She demands.

I shake my head. "I don't think so. I think the three of us got out of there safely and unnoticed, Gale had to knock out a Peacekeeper though." I explain, feeling grateful towards my friend once more. That thought makes me pause, are we friends? Gale was angry at me before, and even more angrier when he saw Peeta and I in that position on the ground.

I feel my face flush hotly and my heart start pounding manically at the mere thought. Oh gosh... What was I thinking then? To be honest, my mind had went totally blank the moment Peeta had fallen on top of me. I couldn't think, much less talk. So what had I done? I closed my eyes... What the hell was I thinking? I had a feeling as soon as I'd closed my eyes that something would happen that I would regret, but I couldn't control my actions at that moment.

"I'm going to go now." Gale says suddenly. He looks at me and the way his eyes harden when they meet mine is a simple sign to show that we need to talk soon, and I have a very good idea of what we are going to talk about. Peeta.

"Okay, see you." I look out of the door and realize I'd left it open. I purse my lips as I search for some sign of Peeta, I see none. Gale walks into my eyesight and shuts the door closed.

**Author's Note: See? I updated sooner! :D Ugh, I am so tired, I stayed up all night typing this up.**

**What did you guys think? I know, not enough romance, I hope it was interesting to read and that none of you wanted to kill yourself from how boring you thought this was :p **

**Oh, and we passed the 100 review mark as well as the 9000 view mark! I'm so happy that people actually take their time to read this, :p And to celebrate that, I wrote a new Hunger Games one-shot called Broken. In my opinion, the writing is very crappy xD I tried to make it emotional and such, but I kind of fail at that. **

**Next chapter, prepare to read more about Mrs. Mellark... As well as a Katniss and Gale argument...**

**Recently, I got onto FictionPress and read some romance fics, I recommend you guys read False Facades by Maeven, its really amazing, but its quite dark and very emotional, and its got hilarious moments! :D **

**Anonymous review reply: **

**JoelHgLover00: Thanks for reviewing :) Haha, I agree, Dante looks very different from the original, or hipster as you say xD I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Thanks for all reading! Favorite this story if you really really like it, follow it if you want to see more, and review if you want to! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to MaidenAlice, TragedyIsTheKey, FirePearl97, canadianboy98, PeetaLover1116, veronique2, jenjentheboscostick, JoelHGLover00, squirrelonfire, eekabeeka, ShortySC22, sunnycali33, hungerBMAMgames and abrightredrose! :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_Katniss - _

The next day, I wake up and find Prim staring down at me.

"Ah!" I yelp in surprise. Prim smiles a little at my reaction her smile fades away she looks at me. Concern and worry is shining in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I ask instantly. Prim purses her lips and I see sadness cross her face.

"Gale." She says simply. "A Peacekeeper went to his home early in the morning and they lead him somewhere."

I feel panic and worry building in my stomach. Oh gosh.

"Who told you?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Rory." Prim responds, she sits down at the edge of my bed. "Do you think it is about yesterday?"

I have a really strong feeling that it is. I nod slowly. "I think so."

Prim closes her eyes. "I hope Gale will be alright."

I stand up abruptly and search through a pile of my clothes, which isn't very large or clean. I find a decent shirt and change into it. I change into ragged, baggy jeans as well. I need to find some sign of where Gale has gone.

"Does Rory have any clue where they've taken him?" I raise an eyebrow, going instantly into a no business mode.

Prim shakes her head. "He said a Peacekeeper showed up and asked for Gale. Then, when Gale came out, the two of them left. Rory says they were heading into the town or somewhere near there. He didn't dare follow them, he was worried he'd be caught and get into trouble."

I frown. Were they taking him to Mayor Undersee? The Justice Building?

"See you soon, Prim." I tell her as I run down the rickety stairs and out the house, slamming the door shut behind me, ignoring my mother's startled look as I whiz past her.

I run as fast as I can towards the town, ignoring the odd looks people give me as I run past them. I see a crowd gathering up ahead of me, my heart thuds loudly in my ears. I see a platform of wood that they are gathered around. Oh no. I have a feeling a whipping's going to take place, and I have a very strong feeling that I know who's going to get the victim.

Then, I see him, being led by two Peacekeepers by the arms. Gale, my best friend. I shove my way through the crowd and stand right in front of the platform, Gale sees me and when our eyes meet, I see them harden and I watch his lips curl up in a ghost of a smile. Its not a mean smile though, just a simple, sad smile that makes my gut wrench.

One of the Peacekeepers grab both his arms and shove them behind his back and ties them with a rope. He ties the end of the rope on a hook on the platform. The other Peacekeeper shoves Gale to his knees and reaches for a whip being handed to him by another Peacekeeper. I look at the Peacekeeper, my eyes widen when our eyes meet. Its Darius. He gives me a regretful look and turns away from me.

I hear whispers around me as the Peacekeeper with the whip unravels and smacks it on the wood. A loud crack echoes around the District. Everyone falls silent. The crowd looks up at the Peacekeeper, their eyes darting to Gale as well.

"This boy right here, Gale Hawthorne, has been caught trespassing in the woods, yesterday during the evening!" The Peacekeeper booms, his voice firm and layered with threats. "It is the duty of the Peackeepers to show you what those sorts of actions lead to!" Then, he raises the whip and slams it down on Gale.

Gale bites his lip fiercely and shuts his eyes, I know he doesn't want to show weakness. The Peacekeeper slams the whip down on him again and again, I wince every time the whip hits Gale's skin. After probably the 14th hit, Gale groans, and opens his eyes. They are shining with unshed tears, my heart aches with him and for him. Our eyes meet again, I mouth 'I'm sorry', guilt filling me. I got to stop this now. I see a ghost of a smile touch his features once more before the whip hits him once more. I need to do something. I can't stand here and watch a friend get injured. I take a deep breath to speak up -

"STOP!"

The crowd of District 12 residents that have surrounded the whipping spins around to see the speaker. I freeze, its Peeta. His blue eyes are glowering dangerously and I see a purple bruise on his cheek, our eyes meet but they pass through me as if I don't exist.

"That's enough." Peeta says shortly, walking towards the platform, his eyes trained onto the Peacekeeper's. "You said he was caught trespassing in the woods? Isn't that a punishment for only six hits? I'm sure he shouldn't deserve at least 10 for that." He states, his tone brief.

The Peacekeeper is stunned, I would be too, if I was in his place. I'm pretty sure he's never had to deal with sixteen year olds arguing with him over a public whipping.

The Peacekeeper regains his composure and sneers down at Peeta. "Everything changes over time, little man. Now, who might you be?"

Peeta's eyes flash with uncertainty before he looks at the Peacekeeper firmly. "Is that any concern of yours?"

The Peacekeeper laughs hollowly. "It becomes my concern and the Capitol's when you step into a public whipping."

Peeta rolls his eyes. But before he can speak, Darius steps in.

"He's correct," He states, his voice wavering with a tinge of fear. I feel a surge of admiration for the two of them, standing up for Gale. "A person caught outside of District 12 only recieves six hits, not as much as 10 or more." Darius stammers.

The Peacekeeper glares at Darius. "Are you defending this boy?" He gestures madly at Gale.

Darius nods. "I don't think he's ever been to the woods before," He lies, "I'm sure he was just curious and couldn't resist going out in the forest when he saw that hole in the fence."

The Peacekeeper opens his mouth to speak, but Darius intervenes and steps onto the platform defiantly. He gestures to the other Peacekeeper to unleash Gale from the rope. The man hesitantly does so.

When Gale is free, I see him walk over to Darius with a tired composure, wincing with every step he takes.

Darius's lips set in a thin line. "Consider this a warning, Mr. Hawthorne, if you get caught in the woods again, your punishment will be much more severe."

Gale nods weakly and slowly sets himself off the platform, hissing as he stumbles down the stairs. I instantly join his side, looking at him, his shirt is wet with stains of blood and he walks with a limp.

"Gale." I whisper, my voice broken. I can't believe what I just saw, and I had done nothing to help him. Guilt floods me. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't stop it sooner."

Gale snorts suddenly. "Its not your fault I got caught. The Peacekeepers overheard my yelling and they heard someone else call my name out."

I purse my lips. "So they suspect someone else was out there as well?"

Gale nods. "They asked who they were, but I didn't give them any information. Thats probably why I got so much whippings."

I wince. "I should've stopped it sooner."

Gale shakes his head weakly. "You would've just been targeted. Mellark, I know for sure, just got into the Peacekeeper's sights. They've got their eye on him, they probably suspect him for being in the forest since he stepped up for me."

I frown. Now Peeta's in trouble as well.

Gale stops and I look at him worriedly. "I'll get you to my mother, okay? She can help you."

Gale looks at me carefully, his expression unreadable. For some reason, it unnerves me. Before, Gale could tell me anything and vice versa. Since all the things with Peeta began, its like there's a rift that has formed between us, Gale standing on another jigsaw piece and me on another, and I had no idea how to connect them.

"What do you think of Peeta?" Gale asks suddenly.

I think about my answer. "He's nice, one of the nicest people I've ever known." I say simply, wondering where he's going with this.

"Do you think he's brave? Admirable?"

I raise an eyebrow, wondering why Gale is suddenly asking me all these questions. I know the answer though. "Yes, Peeta's brave, and I find myself admiring him at some points." I say, feeling a little embarrassed at the words coming out of my mouth. I hardly ever talk like this.

Gale nods, then something ignites in his eyes and he slumps down with a defeated expression as he looks at me. "Do you love him?"

I blink. What? I shake my head instantly. "No, no, why would you think that?" I ask, my voice an octave higher than usual.

Gale rolls his eyes at me, but he is no longer amused. "You think he's nice, brave, and admirable." He points out. "I'm pretty sure you find him trustworthy. You have issues with trusting people, or even getting close to them, yet you and Mellark are already much closer than you and I ever were at this stage of the relationship. And you barely know him!"

I flush angrily at his words. "You can't just jump to conclusions like that, Gale!" I say hotly. "Maybe the reason why I am so close to Mellark at this point is because he actually cares!"

Gale glowers at me. "You saying I don't care? What the hell, Katniss? I've been your best friend since forever and you think I don't care? I am in love with you Katniss, of course I care about you! You are the one that doesn't care about me!"

I wince. "I care about you!" But my voice sounds weak.

Gale snorts in disbelief. "Oh really? Is that why you ignored my feelings just like that and go off into the woods with Peeta? Is that why you didn't stand up for me when I was getting whipped? Is that the reason why we are no longer friends?"

His questions hit me like sharp arrows. "I do care..." My voice cracks and I feel tears welling up in my eyes, I refuse to cry though, I will not show weakness, especially not now.

Gale sneers. "Come back to me when you really do care, Katniss. Come back when we can become friends again. Come back when you decide who's better for you in your life, Mellark or me? The townie who you just met or your best friend who's always been there for you and never asked you for anything." And just like that, Gale spins away from me and walks away, breaking the last of the bond tying us together.

_Peeta -_

As soon as Gale walks off the platform, I walk back to the bakery as quick as I can. As soon as I saw Gale being led somewhere by two Peacekeepers, I left my shift at the bakery and followed them. However, I got held up by my dear friend Holden, the two of us held a quick conversation but when I heard a loud crack, I instantly said my farewells and darted to the source of the sound, leaving him confused on the sidewalk.

It was Gale, I watched the hittings proceed in shock. How had he been caught? Well, he was shouting quite loudly, and Katniss did say his name out loud... I stood there in shock, my mouth hanging open. Finally, when Gale got hit for the 14th time, I cracked.

I had told off the Peacekeeper and this other Peacekeeper helped me, I stayed silent, simply watching. I knew that what I had just done was going to get me targeted, but I didn't really care. I just couldn't see Gale get hit any longer, it was horrible to see that. I knew Gale was prideful and didn't want anyone's pity or help, but I couldn't stand it.

Now, I had arrived at the bakery, I spotted a girl pacing in front of the counter impatiently. I instantly felt guilty for making her wait, I opened the door and looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Hello." I look up, its Madge. I blink at her, and smile sheepishly.

"Hi, Madge." I say. "Sorry for making you wait. I was... busy." I finish lamely. Madge raises an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, you're here anyways, right?" I don't respond but she places ten coins on the counter. "Here. I"ld like four loaves of bread, please."

I smile at her. "Coming right up," I pull on some kitchen mitts, and walk over to the place where we keep the warm loaves of bread. "So, anything new happen?" I ask.

I sneak a look at Madge and see her bite her lip hesitantly. "Well, I saw Gale Hawthorne being led to the Justice Building earlier this morning. I think he's in some sort of trouble."

I just nod.

Madge continues, "Nothing new, really. How've you been?"

Instantly, I think of yesterday. Gosh, yesterday was intense. "Good thanks. Nothing special happening." I lie. I finish up grabbing the loaves of bread and reach for a paper bag and place them carefully in them.

"How'd you get that bruise?" Madge questions suddenly. I tense up at her question and I instantly flash back to yesterday. My mother...

"Oh, my brother, Rye and I got into a little argument." I shrug, as if it was no big deal, "Doesn't matter, we're alright again."

Madge still looks concerned but doesn't press the matter. "Alright then." I hand her the bag. "Nice talking to you Peeta, thanks for the bread. See you at school."

"See you, it was nice talking to you too." I call out to her as she exits the bakery, the bag swinging in her hand.

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and touch my cheek gently, pressing it only slightly. I wince a little.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts of my mother, it was painful just to even remember last night.

_Katniss -_

I watch as Gale walks away from me and in that instant I knew that I needed to make a choice. Gale and Peeta were two different people with two very different personalities.

Gale was fierce, strong, proud, a leader, yet he had too much fire in his heart. He didn't think before he spoke, yet he was tactical and strategic.

Peeta was kind, gentle, soothing, calm, and a leader as well. The way he spoke made you feel many things at once, he could change your opinion to another one in an instant.

The two of them were confusing. Gale was like me, it was refreshing to have him in my company. I could talk freely to him and we could agree on anything. I could also talk to Peeta freely as well, if I chose to. But, there were times where we disagreed with each other's thoughts, well, Peeta usually disagreed with mine. He told me other perspectives about it and I realized how very wrong I was and how very right he was.

Gale's presence was comforting because it was familiar. Peeta's presence, though, made me feel tense, and anxious, yet relaxed all at once. Anxious partly because I felt like I always needed to prove something to him, and tense because I still hadn't gotten used to him. Somehow, in the end, I always felt relaxed because I knew that Peeta didn't expect anything from me, he'd told me a thousand times.

I awaken from my daze and realize I've been walking back home. I sigh, well, I should get back home anyways. I needed to tell my mother about Gale, I was certain Gale wasn't going to come back to my house, so I would ask my mother if she'd go over to the Hawthornes. When I entered my house I saw Prim and Rory sitting on the couch together, Prim's feet were in Rory's lap and Rory was leaning against the pillow, looking relaxed.

I suddenly feel like I'm intruding on them when they both turn to look at me. However, Prim's eyes widen instantly.

"Did you find out where Gale was?" She asks. Rory looks at me as well, worry in his eyes. I nod, not trusting my voice just yet.

"Where was he?" Rory asks. I purse my lip and clear my throat uncertainly, wondering how these two will react.

"Um, he had a public whipping." I mumble, "He's at home now-"

Rory stands up immediately and runs out, panic clear in his posture. Prim stands up worriedly. "I'll go tell mother to go over there." She says, drifting away, leaving me standing in the living room uncertainly.

**Author's Note: So, how did you all like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? What did you think about the Gale whipping? Was it described well enough?**

**I hope you liked the Madge/Peeta tiny part, I just wanted to show you a little sign of what Peeta went through when he came home late after the last chapter.**

**I know, not a whole lot of Peeta and Katniss moments, but I promise there will be some interaction with those two in the next chapter ;-D**

**What did you think of Gale and Katniss's fallout? Was it too OOC or something? **

**Oh, and I've got to tell you guys this... The story is ending soon, not quite soon but the end is nearing... :( There will quite a few chapters and then an epilogue, so yeah, heads up on that. **

**Check out my new one-shot Broken if you want to, its Peeta and Katniss frienship, I tried to make it emotional but yeah, I failed :p**

**Anonymous review reply: **

**JoelHGLover00: Haha, I'm glad you found that comparison funny ;-D I tried making it humorous :p I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Edited on 8th of March. A guest by the name of Jonathan K made me realize how much mistakes I'd put in this chapter, it seems my logic had deserted me xD So thanks to the nice guest, I edited this chapter to make it seem more realistic, so instead of Gale being whipped 21st times, I made it only 14 and added more guilt in Katniss and made Gale seem a little bit more weak and tired in this version. Sorry about the horrible writing :/**

**So, a big thanks to Jonathan K! :) It was the most helpful review I'd gotten in a while. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to jmjames, PeetaLover1116, FirePearl97, Kpfan72491, jenjentheboscostick, Guest, pumpkinking5, MaidenAlice, canadianboy98, hungerBMAMgames, Niqueesinger14, Lee1597, chuffed, SlyLikeFoxFace, Jonathan K, JoelHGLover00, ShortySC22 and SeriouslyCrazy83!**

**Last chapter I did a lot of edits about Gale and Katniss, most of it is the same except the parts concerning the whippings, I explained why I changed it in the last chapter at the end :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_Katniss –_

I wait at home, just sitting down on the couch, deep in thought. My mother had arrived at home a little while ago, but I sent her straight to the Hawthornes and told her quickly about Gale. My mother had given me a confused and concerned look when I didn't join her on her trip to the Hawthorne household.

I didn't really feel like seeing Gale so soon, and I'm pretty sure Gale didn't want to see me either. I groaned, guilt flooding me. What the hell happened today? I reprimanded myself furiously. How come I didn't step up to Gale's side? Why did I just watch like an idiotic fool, gaping at the scene before me? I cared about Gale a lot, but why did I desert him then? Why had I been so stupid? Why didn't I stand up for my friend? What was wrong with me?

I sighed, placing my head in my hands sadly. Gale was my best friend, he had been punished brutally, and what had I done? Nothing, I seethed silently. I was a horrible friend, huh?

Pursing my lips I sunk back down in the couch, wallowing in my self pity and hate. I'm such a bundle of joy, aren't I?

I needed to apologize to Gale again, but what he'd said to me earlier had hurt me. He'd said I didn't care about him, but I did, I know I did. Then why didn't I help him? I don't know. I was so stupid, just watching him getting hit over and over again. I would've stopped it, I was about to, but then Peeta intervened.

He'd been the hero, I had watched in shock as he spoke down the Peacekeeper. I had continued watching in stunned silence when Darius joined him and freed Gale. They were amazing, then. What had I done? Nothing really, except gotten Gale angry about Peeta, which didn't help our situation much.

I chew my lip. Peeta and Gale. Part of the reason we had a falling out was because of Peeta, not that it was his fault. Gale thought I was in love with Peeta, what had ever possessed him to think that?

What did I feel for Peeta, anyways? He was my friend, he was funny and kind and smart. I smile when I remember our trips out in the forest and the first time we ever spoke, which was out in the meadow, watching the sunset. It seemed quite long ago, yet the memory was still fresh in my mind. From that time on, I felt like I really wanted to get to know him much more.

Then, I remember seeing my portrait in his room with Prim. My smile fades slightly. I remember his apology in the Hob, how embarrassed I'd felt when he'd grabbed my hand in front of everyone there. I remember Greasy Sae asking if Peeta was my boyfriend. I also remember scowling slightly and reddening at her question.

I remember sitting down at Peeta's table with his friends, how kind and fun they were towards me. They didn't treat me as if I was lower than them, being from the Seam and all that, and I was very grateful. I was worried that they'd be total snobs and I'd have to resist the urge to kick their backsides. That feeling was kind of pathetic though, I was sure that Peeta would only choose the best people to be close friends with, but I still had a slightly worried feeling that they wouldn't accept me for who I was and that they would treat me like dirt.

I remember arguing with Peeta's mother, how angry I'd gotten at her. I scowl at the memory, that woman was evil. Who did she think she was? Hitting her child? What made it even more worse was that Peeta didn't even seem angry at that, more like sad and confused when he thought about it. If I was in his place I wouldn't have stood for that, I probably would have left home the first chance I'd got, but then again maybe not. I mean, I would have Rye and Myles and Mr. Mellark there as well.

I frown at the thought of Peeta's father, did he know how his wife treated Peeta and his other sons? Mr. Mellark was kind, I knew that much from my many trips to the bakery. Did he know about his wife? If he did, why didn't he stop it yet? Or did Mrs. Mellark put a mask on whenever she was around the kids in front of her husband?

I needed to thank Peeta, now that I think about it. I feel slightly stupid when I silently ask myself why I didn't realize that before. I purse my lips and shove myself off the couch and begin walking towards my front door. I might as well do it now, it would be quite nice to see Peeta after my argument with Gale.

Making my way down the Seam and towards the town, my thoughts begin to drift from Peeta to Gale.

I needed to apologize to him, but I wasn't sure when would be the right time. I mean, I know that today wasn't exactly the best day to apologize, he'd probably be under intense care from my mother. Prim would probably be at her side too, helping her with Gale whenever she could. My lips twitch upwards when I think about my dear sister. I can imagine that scene rather well, but then I wince as I think about Gale's body lying down on the couch. I can picture Vick and Posy's horrified looks and Rory's sick face. I can picture Prim comforting Rory, I can picture Hazelle's worried and concerned face hovering around Gale as he's being treated.

I sigh. Tomorrow might not be so good either, Gale would probably be resting, and he'd need all the rest he could get after that whipping.

I see the Mellark bakery up ahead, I feel slightly nervous as I approach it. I hope Peeta will be there, I definitely do not want to have another encounter with his mother. It would be hell.

Taking one last, ragged breath, I push open the door and can vaguely hear the dinging sound of the bell.

I look over at the counter and my eyes meet Peeta's. There is a small silence until Peeta breaks it.

"Hey, Katniss." He clears his throat and plasters a smile on his face. "Whats up?" He leans against the counter, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug and walk towards the counter. "I wanted to thank you." I say simply, coming to a stop as I reach the edge of the counter.

Peeta winces, and I know that the memory of Gale is coming to his mind. "Its no problem." He says earnestly. I can sense an underlying question in his words however. I'm pretty sure its: 'Why didn't you help him?'

I sigh. "I know what you're thinking." I mumble pathetically. "Why didn't I help Gale? My best friend."

Peeta's lips come into a thin line. "You don't have to tell me." He says, casting his eyes downwards. "Were you there? I didn't see you."

I take a breath. "I was there, and I didn't do anything."

Peeta blinks, surprised. "Wha- Why?" He stammers, confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "I was about to, but-"

"But I cut in." He finished, pursing his lips.

A silence falls between us. "I have no idea why I didn't stop it." I say honestly. Peeta shrugs.

"Everyone does something stupid." He offers. "Its not your fault."

"Yes! It is!" I trip over my words, anger rising within me. However, its not directed towards Peeta, but rather to myself. "Its my fault! I have no idea what was going on and why I didn't do anything and I hate myself for it! Why the hell didn't I intervene? Did I try to stop them? No! What did I do instead? I just watched him get whipped fourteen times!"

Peeta looks at me sadly. "Katniss, don't beat yourself up about that. I'm sure Gale will forgive you." He states. "You're a good friend. Gale knows he can't let you go. You're too special for that."

I swallow roughly. "We had a fight."

Peeta's brow furrows. "Oh. I'm sorry." He says, his eyes darting around. I have a very good feeling that he's feeling quite uncomfortable.

I purse my lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be unloading all this on you." I mumble. Peeta opens his mouth to speak but I cut across him. "I'll just go. Thanks again, Peeta."

I turn around and barely take a step towards the door before Peeta's voice rings in my ears and I feel his hand grab mine. I tense as Peeta twirls me back around to face him. I realize that he's made his way around the counter and we're standing chest to chest and face to face. Well, actually, he's about half a foot taller than me or somewhat, so we're not really face to face, now that I think about it.

He swallows and his eyes darken as they scan my features. "Katniss, stay." His voice has dropped into a low, deep tone. I blink, a little uncertain at this sudden change in him. He pulls me down to the bench where the customers sit. "Talk to me." He mumbles as he sits down beside me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How will this help me?

The look Peeta gives me makes me realize I've said my question aloud. He gives me a half bemused and half exasperated look. "Katniss, just talk to me about it. You shouldn't be alone. Its the worst thing to do when you are angry at yourself." He says. "Believe me, I've been through it before as well."

I raise an eyebrow. "This exact situation?" I ask, only a tad bit sarcastic.

Peeta shakes his head, a tiny bit of amusement glinting in his eyes. "No, but I did sort of say 'I hate myself', like you did."

I look at him, confused. Peeta doesn't exactly seem to be the sort of person who would beat himself up over something. He's an optimistic person, it is what everyone thinks when they see him or meet him for the first time.

Peeta chuckles at my reaction, but darkens when he speaks. "When my mother first hit me, she said some awful things to me and stuff. I didn't know why she did those things or said those things and I thought it was my fault. I thought I had done something despicable to make her hate me or some sort. I hated myself, thinking that it was true. I thought that I had done something so horrible to her that she was that angry at me." He explained sourly. "Then, when I grew up, I realized that I'd done nothing to her. I was upset then, I wanted her to love me and care for me like I saw other mothers do. So I didn't say anything when she hit me, I just felt like the more she beat me or something, the more I had to prove myself to her. I wanted her to love me and care for me. Be there for me. I still want those things now."

I look at him, waves of concern flooding towards him. Without saying anything, I place my hand over his and squeeze it. I smile at him slightly when he gives me a weird look. When he sees my smile, a similar one crosses his lips.

I squeeze his hand once more. I want him to know that I'm here for him and I always will be. Sudden determination fills me. I will be his friend, one of the best I can be, and I will have a very stern talking with his mother.

* * *

_Peeta -_

When I feel Katniss's hand slip over mine, I feel stunned. What's brought this on? When I look at her, I see her give me a small smile. I can't help but smile back at her. When, she squeezes my hand, I understand what she's trying to tell me.

The meaning makes me grin. When I see determination fill her eyes, I wonder whats got her so... focused, I don't say anything though, I just smile at her, feeling my heart race a thousand miles per second.

We stay like that for a while, none of us moving, except for the occasional squeeze her hand gives mine. It makes me feel warm when she does that. When she'd done that the first time, I suddenly knew that she cared for me, like really cared for me. That realization made me warm all over and feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Thank you." I say simply. Katniss doesn't ask what I mean by that, she already knows. She sends me another soft smile that makes all the thoughts in my mind disappear and make me feel giddy.

The door suddenly slams open and Katniss and me stand up straight and I dart back over to the counter in record speed. Katniss looks confused to where she should be and her eyes are widening in alarm.

When I look over at the person who intruded on our moment, I instantly curse him silently.

Rye, in all his glory, stands there sending me a wicked grin as his eyes dart to Katniss and me repeatedly. "Well, hello, dear brother of mine." He turns to Katniss, grinning cockily. "I see you have a lovely lady over for company."

I blush and Katniss glares at Rye. Rye instantly pales and quickly moves away from her.

"Hi, Rye." I mumble. Katniss shoots me a look over his shoulder and I feel my knees go weak beneath me.

"I should go." Katniss says. I curse myself inwardly, I didn't even have the chance to comfort her.

I clear my throat. "Uh, sure, I'll see you, Katniss. Have a good day, I'll see you. Maybe at school?" I stumble over my words like a fool, my cheeks becoming red as I sense Rye's stupid grin directed at me.

Katniss nods. "Sure, see you, Peeta." She walks out of the door, but then pops her head back in the bakery. "Thanks."

And just like that, she's gone. I stare at the place she just was like an idiot.

"Aw... Is my little brother in love?" Rye's teasing voice reaches my ears.

I glare at him. "Shut it, Rye." I mutter. Rye snickers at my reaction and leans against the counter lazily.

Rye snorts at my reaction and begins to talk. "Remember Sofia? Sofia Weller? The girl that I told you that agreed to go out with me?"

I nod. "Yes..." I trail off, confused to where he's going with this.

Rye smiles. "Thanks for all that advice on the first date, by the way." He adds, then continues on, "Well, anyways, the first date went amazingly amazing! And, yeah, she agreed to go on more. So we did. But the thing is, we aren't official."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rye chews his lip thoughtfully. "Remember her ex-boyfriend? Justin?" Rye's tone becomes disgusted as he says his name. I nod, slightly amused at Rye.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Rye growls. "That little idiot, well, he asked to get back together with Sofia?"

I blink. "I'm assuming she said no?"

Rye nods. "She did. But, then, Justin told me, well, threatened is a more accurate way to say it. But anyways, he threatened me that he'd get Sofia back no matter what the cost was."

I can see where this is going now. "So now, you need to make Sofia 'officially yours'?" I question for clarification. Rye nods.

"Yep."

I shrug. "Just ask her." I tell him simply, wondering why Rye didn't think of that first.

Rye slaps his face with his hand in annoyance. "I know that, Peeta! I just want to do it special, with a lot of thought, to make her know that I genuinely care about her and that I'll care about her much more than Justin has ever cared for her."

I purse my lips. "So you want advice?"

He nods. "Just a simple idea, and I'll do the rest of it on my own."

I smile a little. "Okay."

* * *

After our talk about what Rye should do, Rye sprints out the bakery like mad. I laugh at he charges out of the door, heading to the florist's. I smile, Sofia is a good influence on him. I think that that's true, he doesn't joke and prank as much, but I can see he's more mature now. Part of that reason is because of how he wants to impress Sofia.

But even as I had shared ideas, my mind and thoughts kept drifting off to Katniss. Something had changed between us, I sensed it when I saw that look upon her gorgeous face. I wasn't sure what, but I knew that it was a good change. Maybe a step in the right direction. More than once, Rye had to snap his fingers in front of my face to bring me back out of my daze. I would blush and continue speaking where I'd left off, much to Rye's amusement.

So, now, here I was, back in the bakery alone. But then, the door swung open. I blinked, surprised to see who was standing there. Prim. She didn't have anything with her, just a smile on her pretty face.

"Hello, Peeta." She said politely, walking towards the counter, looking up at me, waves of friendliness and kindness simply pouring out of her. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was strained.

"Hi, Prim. Is there anything I can get you?" I smile back at her. She shakes her head.

"No thanks, Peeta. I just wanted to thank you for helping Gale."

I shrug, "Its no big deal, Prim. Is he alright?" I ask.

Prim nods. "He's sleeping now, but I think he'll be fine."

"Thats good." I say genuinely.

Prim continues on, "Its quite big of you, though, Peeta. To help Gale, when I heard about the whipping, I was so worried at how hurt he'd be and if anyone stood up to him. But he told us that you stood up for him, along with Darius."

Darius, that was the Peacekeper's name. "Oh." Is all I can say.

"Thanks again, Peeta. No one had stepped up to help him, but I was glad you did before it got any more worse." She said sincerely. A thought of Katniss zoomed into my mind. I force a smile on my face.

"Its alright, really. Tell him to get well soon."

Prim nods. "Of course, thanks again, Peeta." She pauses before she turns around. "Can I ask you something?"

I nod. "Sure."

Prim looks a little embarrassed as she opens her mouth, "Do you like Katniss?"

I blink, then instantly redden. Thats all the answer Prim needs, she sends me a sneaky grin.

"I think she likes you too, but just doesn't realize it yet." She grins.

I flush hotly. "Um... Uh, please... gah..." I stammer, my face becoming even more redder by the second, much to Prim's amusement.

"See you, Peeta." She winks at me cheekily. "I won't breathe a word about this to Katniss."

Before I can even open my mouth, she is out of the door.

**Author's Note: I worked all night on this chapter and I need to write down my thoughts about this story... I honestly have no idea whats going on in this story. I mean I do, but I'm not sure where its headed, but I do know for sure we're nearing the end. Let me just add that the reaping's only about a couple of months away. There's just a few more chapters left and then a short epilogue. **

**Ooh, and I got a deviantART account, but I suck at drawing xD The reason I got it was just to support some of my friends who have deviant and to improve my drawing skills... The only thing I can actually draw is probably, well, a 2D Christmas tree :p **

**Hmm, I am thinking of trying to get a cover art for this story, but I suck at drawing so I'll probably do something on internet or whatever, so I suppose it could Katniss/Peeta cover art or something. Any ideas?**

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Guest/Jonathan K (Your comments were very similar and I think you are the same person? xD Sorry if I get it wrong): Thanks for your review on the last chapter! It helped me a lot, I realized that you were right so I went back and edited and added a lot more emotions on Katniss's side, so thanks :) One of the most helpful reviews I've ever gotten.**

**JoelHGLover00: Ah, I'm sorry, but this story will be ending soon :( I really like reading your reviews and I'm glad of all the support! :) **

**Thanks for reading, guys :) It means a lot and I like the support you all give :) So, favorite if you are really enjoying the story, follow if you want to see more, review if you'd like to drop a comment and I'll reply, of course xD **

**So, see you guys next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to canadianboy98, Merlinrules555, FirePearl97, JoelHGLover00, PeetaLover1116, Kpfan72491, MaidenAlice, eekabeeka, ShortySC22, jmjames, ajquest, Antea Mellark, IRRISSE and pumpkinking5!**

**Fast update! I know! ;-D**

**Next chapter will probably be posted a little later though :(**

**Heads up - This is placed a month after the last chapter, the reaping is coming up soon! One more month, to be exact ;-D**

**Ugh, this chapter is quite horribly written :( Seriously, its horrible xD**

**Anyways, once again, thanks for all the reads/reviews/follows/favorites, it makes me happy to know that people enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_Peeta -_

Trying to hide my massive grin, I slowly fold up my note and flick it towards Katniss when the teacher isn't looking.

Katniss receives it easily and I see a hint of a smile upon her lips. Holden, who is sitting beside me, is watching the two of us with amusement.

This past month, Katniss and I have become much more closer than I'd ever expect us to be. We walked around District 12, simply talking about our lives and listening to what the other had said. I had asked her about Gale a couple of times, but she just dodged the question. I wonder if she'd spoken to him yet, but I didn't press her for any more details about her relationship with Gale.

We no longer took trips to the forest, Katniss had come to the bakery during my shift to tell me that the Peacekeepers had fenced it up for good. I had asked her how she would support her family and she replied that she was helping out at the Hob. I offered her a small job but she turned it down, I had a feeling that she knew that my mother wouldn't approve of that.

I saw Katniss open the note through the corner of my eye and read it with her eyebrows scrunched together. I grin at the sight, finding it quite cute.

"Mr. Mellark!" The old history teacher, Mr. Hall, barked out. Flushing stupidly, I quickly turned to face the front, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Yes?" I question politely. Mr. Hall gave me a quick look.

"You should be paying attention instead of staring at your girlfriend, Mr. Mellark."

His comment made me turn as red as beet, but fortunately, the old teacher turned away from me and began writing things down on the blackboard. I cast a glance to Katniss and saw her lips in a thin line, a little bit of amusement glinting in her eyes.

Quick as a flash, she slid the note across her desk, into Holden's hand, which Holden then passed to me discreetly. Our other classmates were aware of us passing notes, but they didn't dare tell on us, partly because they were passing notes themselves and because they were quite scared of Katniss.

Opening her note and reading it made me grin once more. Looks like we'll be hanging out after school again, I thought gleefully, relaxing back in my chair and smiling at Katniss.

The bell rang after about thirty more minutes of class, Katniss and I exchanging a few notes and looks. I was quite lucky, I know, to be friends with her. I shrugged on my backpack and was joined by both Holden and Katniss as we walked out of the classroom.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know?" Holden piped up, smirking at the two of us. Katniss just socked him in the shoulder.

"No, dolt."

Holden mimed a broken heart earning a snort from Katniss and a chuckle from me. Thinking about Holden and Katniss made me wonder why Holden had much more luck with her than I did with her. I mean, I knew Katniss for much longer than Katniss, yet Holden and Katniss were becoming quite friendly with each other as well. Once, I'd asked Holden what he thought about it and he claimed it was because of his charm and that girls couldn't resist it. I'd just rolled my eyes, shrugging it off.

I watched the two of them, exchanging their comments about Mr. Hall. Katniss seemed to like Holden, yet she wasn't very close to him. Holden liked Katniss's company as well, but he'd expressed hardly any desire to get as close to her, and Katniss was the same.

"So, what were the notes you were passing to each other about?" Holden questions, looking curious. When Katniss and I exchange glances, Holden quickly continues again. "I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything." He stammered, blushing.

Instantly, I redden as well, realizing that Holden has come up with a different though. "No, Holden, nothing like that." I protest, earning myself a confused glance from Katniss, who is probably lost in this conversation. "We're just hanging out later today."

"Oh." Holden nods, looking embarrassed.

"You can come if you want." Both Katniss and I add quickly.

"Its not a date or anything." I explain.

"Exactly." Katniss agrees.

Holden blinks and the three of us continue walking, but I'm pretty sure even Katniss and can tell how uncomfortable Holden is at the moment.

"Well, you coming?" I question. Holden shakes his head.

"Nah, you two go spend the day together." He says, shrugging. Then he looks at me, his eyes serious. "But the two of us are spending Saturday, Mellark."

I laugh. "Sure, of course."

Then, Gale pops out in front of us. All three of us freeze in alarm.

"Gale?" Katniss chokes out, surprised just like us three. Gale's eyes are wild and I see his jaw set.

"Katniss. May I talk to you for just a minute?" He asks quietly.

Katniss looks at me as if seeking permission but then turns back to Gale and nods. I see her plaster a smile on her face. "Okay, then." She said, trying to sound natural, but I can tell by the way that her voice wavers slightly that she's a little unsettled.

As I watch Gale gesture for Katniss to follow him, I feel something in my gut beginning to stir. I groan, not this again. Holden looks at me uncertainly as I glower at their retreating figures, well actually Gale's retreating figure.

"Peeta?" Holden asks, nudging me. "You okay?"

I nod, not trusting my voice yet. I feel that if I speak I'll begin screaming like a lunatic, which is totally not me. Sighing, I begin walking. Holden quickly catches up to me.

"Lets head out to the courtyard, the others will be waiting for us. Katniss will come when she's done talking to Haw- Gale." He mumbles. I just shrug.

* * *

_Katniss -_

Following Gale through the sea of students, my mind is buzzing with thoughts. We're going to have that long awaited talk, I can tell. I look over at Gale, but I'm just facing his back. I can see that his wounds have healed and that his little limp is gone, I let out a relieved breath. Even though we aren't the best of friends now, I still care about him.

"So, Catnip." Gale says when we reach an empty hallway. "I see you got yourself some new friends now." He leans against a locker, eyeing me carefully.

I clear my throat. "I suppose." I mutter. "And you?"

Gale shrugs. "I don't need friends."

I feel my gut clench. "What about me?" I dare to ask.

Gale snorts at me. "You're the reason, Katniss. After what you did, I now know that everyone will leave someday."

I look at him confused.

Gale narrows his eyes. "You were the one person I trusted above all, and since that happened, well there's no one I can trust, huh?"

I blink. "I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He isn't yelling, but the way he's speaking is even worse. His tone sounds so empty. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't care."

"Gale-"

"I don't care, Katniss. I don't care about our friendship anymore. I think you don't either. Thats why you've avoided me for a month! Thats why you left me there being whipped! You aren't worth it. I've wasted years on you, thinking that someday it would all pay off and we'd begin something! But no! Instead, you go prancing off with Baker boy! A guy you haven't even known as long as you have!"

I've had enough. "Gale, just shut up. Is this all that this is about? Peeta? What do you have against him?"

He blinks, startled. I laugh at his reaction, but its cold, even to my ears.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Gale. Don't even talk to me or look at me. If you seriously think that you meant nothing to me, you clearly never knew the first thing about me."

Gale sets his jaw, anger glinting in his eyes.

I continue, ignoring how angry he's becoming with every word I say. "As for Peeta? Why do you hate him so much? He's done nothing to you! Nothing! Yet you look like you want to go beat him to a pulp whenever you see him!"

I sound mean, yet I continue, my anger rising. "He's kind, funny, caring and smart! So why do you hate him, huh? Tell me!"

Gale interrupts, his nostrils flaring. "You have no idea, Katniss, no idea!"

"Then why don't you just tell me?" I snap.

"He is in love with you, Katniss? Can't you tell? I've seen the way he acts around you, can't you tell that he's in love with you? Are you slow or something? And let me tell you something too, you're falling in love with him as well!"

I stare at him, his words thundering in my ears. I scowl at him, turn on my heels and walk away.

"You just going to leave? Just like that, Katniss?" Gale jeers from behind. I continue walking, away from Gale, away from the man I thought was my best friend.

And just like that, Gale stops shouting and I can hear his loud, angry footsteps retreating away from me as well.

The bond between us is gone, every single piece.

* * *

_Peeta -_

Pursing my lips, I keep glancing around for a sign of Katniss. Gosh, how long does a conversation take? Is she even coming? Did Gale and her reconcile? Are they best friends again?

Worry hits me like bullets. If they are friends again... Will she need me?

"Hey, Peeta, you in there?" Leo chortles, waving a hand in front of my face. I blink, stunned.

"Um, uh yeah. Sorry." I mumble, a little embarrassed. Leo snickers, but then realization crosses his features.

"Ooh, you looking for your lady friend, Mellark?"

Delly grins at me. "Yeah, are you?"

I blush hotly. "Be quiet, you lot." I mutter.

All my friends whistle in unison. "You've got the hots for Katniss!" Leo yelps in excitement, causing Delly to shoot him an annoyed yet confused look.

"The hots?" She repeats quizzically.

Leo ignores her. "So, when did you start?"

I blink. "Excuse me?"

"When did you realize that you were into her?"

I bite my lip. _Quite a long time ago, Leo._ "I'm not into her, Leo." I lie.

Leo raises an eyebrow.

"Sure you're not." Holden puts in, smirking. "Thats why you two are spending the day together."

I glare at him.

"Please stop." I beg. All my friends become quiet at my plea and look at me.

"Sorry." They all say in unison. I just sigh.

"I don't like her, alright? And even if I did, I wouldn't have a chance in the world with her."

Lydia pipes up. "Yes, you would."

That catches my attention. A memory of Prim telling me that Katniss liked me popped into my mind as well. "What?"

Lydia rolls her eyes and Quinn giggles.

"And you say you aren't interested in her." Quinn teases lightly. I stick out my tongue at her.

Lydia continues. "You would have a chance with her in my opinion. After all, its quite a well known fact that Katniss doesn't get close with everyone."

I raise an eyebrow, I didn't know that.

"You are one of her friends, and I can see that she cares about you a whole ton." She smiles. "And the two of you are very close, so I have a feeling that if you wanted to give the relationship between you two a little 'push', I think it would work out. Not in the beginning, because Katniss would be a little unsure but-"

I stop her, my eyes glazing over. "You know a lot." I say, rather matter-of-factly. Lydia blushes hotly.

"Well, I've had a lot of experience." She says quietly.

Holden looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and alarm. "What?"

Lydia meets his awestruck gaze and becomes even more red. "Nothing." She squeaks. Holden looks a little uncomfortable and I see his eyes darken. _Huh_.

"You've dated guys?"

Leo bursts out laughing. "Of course she has, Holden! Have you been living in a rock or something? She's had like... well five boyfriends already!"

Quinn shoots Leo a deadly look and Delly frowns at him slightly. Holden, meanwhile, is becoming quite green in the face as he looks at Lydia.

"I never knew." He admitted softly. I have a sudden feeling that none of us should be here except for both Lydia and Holden. My other friends look like they silently want to vanish on the spot, except for Leo who is watching with obvious amusement. I sigh inwardly, Leo doesn't have a whole lot of experience in the romance department huh?

Lydia coughs a little awkwardly and forces a smile on her face. She looks at Holden but doesn't meet his eyes. "I've kind of kept quiet about it." She lied.

Holden purses his lips and the bell suddenly rings, startling all of us. I frown, Katniss hasn't come back yet.

* * *

_Katniss -_

Its the end of the school day, I didn't really feel like seeing Peeta or any of his friends during school after my argument with Gale so I basically just walked around the District, skipping my classes. I'm sure I'll get called in by the headmaster, but I don't really care.

I stand outside the school, waiting for Prim and Peeta. The plan's that both of us are going to drop Prim off, and that Peeta and I will spend the rest of the day walking around the District. I'll be spending time with Peeta, I swallow roughly, remembering what Gale said exactly. He said I was falling in love with Peeta, and that Peeta was already in love with me. I honestly have no idea what to believe, I've always thought that Peeta's wanted to genuinely be my friend without having an ulterior motive or something. Immediately, I shake the thought out of my mind.

Peeta wouldn't take a situation and use it to his advantage for his personal gain, unless it was something he had to do for someone he cared about. But, Peeta... in love with me? I couldn't really believe it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that everything fit when I thought about it. Why else would he paint a picture of me? Why else would he care so much about me for absolutely no reason? I didn't want to believe it though, I wasn't going to confront him either. If it turned out to be true, our relationship would be ruined and I'd have no idea how to act towards him anymore.

"Katniss!" Prim's angelic voice is brought to my ears and I see her running towards me, a smile plastered on her face. I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I'd been worried a lot about whether Gale would pop in and tell Rory not to see Prim anymore.

"Hey, Prim." I say fondly, smiling down at her.

"Are we waiting for someone?" She asks, her eyes twinkling. I can tell she knows who though.

"Yes." I respond

"Peeta!" She guesses instantly, making me smile as well. Both Peeta and her get on extremely well. Part of the reason is because the two of them are so similar, they can get along with anyone really.

"There he is." I say, spotting him making his way down the steps. He sees us as well and I see his eyes lighten up immediately, I feel my gut clench.

"Katniss! Prim!" He exclaims as he reaches us. Then, he looks at me, dead serious. "Where were you?"

I purse my lips. "Later, okay?" I plead, feeling a little uncomfortable under his stare. Peeta lets it go and looks back at Prim, a grin beginning to form on his lips. I like his smile, I decide. Its nice, warm even. I blush as I think about it and force myself to stop thinking about anything related to Peeta's lips.

"Prim, how are you, today?" He asks politely, kneeling so that the two of them are eye level. I kind of grin at the sight, it makes Peeta look quite fatherly. The thought makes me freeze. He would make a good father... A sudden thought of Peeta marrying a woman enters my mind. I scowl at the image of Peeta and a lady at their wedding.

"You alright, Katniss?" Peeta looks at me and sees my scowl, his eyes narrowing in concern. I nod.

"I'm fine." I say shortly, the image still bothering me.

"You sure?" He asks, standing up, concern written in every line of his face.

I nod. "Yes." I say, turning away. "Lets go, shall we?"

I am pretty sure both Prim and Peeta are giving each other confused looks about my sudden change of behaviour, but I'm a little too wrapped up in my thoughts.

Why had the image of Peeta marrying someone bother me? Was it because that he would be bring a child into this world? This terrible world? Or was it because... I didn't want him too? I purse my lips, once again remembering words. I was falling for Peeta, thats what he'd said. I bite the inside of my cheek, I am not falling for Peeta Mellark, he's my friend and thats all he'll ever be. For some reason, that final thought makes me feel a little, well, disappointed maybe.

"Hey, uh, Katniss?" I turn around and see Peeta pointing at my house. Embarrassed, I realize that I've walked straight past my house.

"Sorry." I walk past a confused Peeta and walk Prim into the house. "See you later, Prim." I say looking down at her.

"Are you okay, Katniss?"

I nod, forcing a smile on my face. However, I can see that she doesn't believe my fake smile. "I'm alright. You can go over at the Hawthornes if you'd like, or bring Rory or something. I'm going to be out with Peeta for a while, okay?"

Prim nods. "Okay, Katniss. See you soon." She smiles a little.

I wave my goodbye as I walk back over to Peeta. "Lets go." I say.

Peeta nods, and the two of us set walking down the Seam and back into the town. The two of us had been taking a lot of walks around the town and the Seam, except we had to usually keep a lookout for Mrs. Everdeen when we took walks around the town. The two of us had received quite a lot of looks when the two of us walk around, me being from the Seam and Peeta being a townie.

"Whats really got you all quiet and thoughtful?" Peeta breaks the silence. "And you promised to tell me why you weren't at school the rest of the day after Gale took you someplace." I can hear his voice harden when he reaches the part about Gale. Is he jealous? I lick my lips, it would make a little bit of sense.

"Let me explain about the whole Gale situation." I blurt out. Peeta looks at me, his kind, yet cautious blue eyes on my grey ones.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." He adds, as we both sit down.

I roll my eyes. "Why'd you always say that?" I ask, my lip twitching upwards a little.

Peeta smiles. "I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

I grin. "What a gentleman." Peeta blushes and looks at me to continue. I take a breath to tell him. I'm going to tell him everything. I can trust him.

"We got into a fight about the whipping. First, I thought it was just not standing up for him, but then he continued on about why I didn't stand up for him." I close my eyes for a second before opening them up hesitantly. I meet Peeta's blue ones. "He said that I was falling for you and that I was beginning to care less for him and more for well... you."

"Me?" Peeta's eyes widen, I see a flicker of something in his eyes before it vanishes. I nod, careful not to show my embarrassment.

"He came up with a lot of reasons." I mutter.

"And are you?" He asks, his voice suddenly much more deep, rough, masculine even. Not my Peeta's voice. My Peeta?

I purse my lips. "Why do you ask that?" I ask, dodging the question. I feel my cheeks beginning to redden as I think about his question, yet for some reason, I don't find myself saying: No, no, no, and no! Peeta takes a breath and takes a step towards me.

"Because..." Peeta takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I love you."

I blink. Well, Gale's right then - is the only thought that enters my mind. "You love me?" I squeak, my voice an octave higher than normal.

Peeta nods numbly. "I knew I felt something for you when I first saw you in pigtails, but I knew for certain that I was a goner when you sang in music class. It was beautiful. I thought you were a goddess and an angel combined." He admits, blushing. He begins twiddling his fingers together, I realize how close we're standing in front of each other.

"Peeta-"

He cuts me off. "Please, let me continue." He doesn't wait to hear me speak, but jumps right into a whole speech. "When I first met you in the woods, our first meeting, I was so shocked. I was there, in the forest, with you, Katniss Everdeen. It was like... a dream come true! Except for the whole Peacekeeper thing, it totally ruined the moment." He chuckles a little at that, but I don't smile.

"Peet-"

He holds up a hand. "Then, when you agreed to see my paintings, I swear I was on cloud nine. However, when you did come over to see my paintings with Prim by your side, well, I wasn't exactly the... well, you know, the sharpest knife in the box, and when you got all angry and stuff when you saw your portrait, I was scared." He takes another deep breath. "I didn't want you to hate me, that was the last thing I would ever want. So, when you forgave me, once again, I was the happiest person in the whole world. Like, I was the coolest thing since sliced bread!" He jokes weakly. His horrible pun makes the corner of my mouth twitch upwards.

"Can-" I try to speak, but once again, Peeta interrupts me with a weak, tired smile.

"You've got no idea how happy- well not happy, more relieved- but anyways, you've got absolutely no idea how relieved I am that you didn't punch me in the face and ditch me." He gives me a lopsided smile, however it looks forced. "I would go on about how much everything you've done for me and our friendship means to me, but you need to say something. So... let it all out." He says quietly.

I pause and take his appearance in. He looks scared, only he'd know whats going on in that mind of his. I purse my lips, and when I do so, I see him flinch and I see a hint of rejection in his eyes. I scowl immediately. "Peeta," I begin, "I just want you to know-"

Peeta opens his mouth but I glare at him. "Let me talk, please." I beg. But as soon as I say that, I have no idea what else to say. The two of us just stand there in awkward silence, Peeta waiting for me to continue, and me scrambling for words to say that would sound coherent.

"Gale." I state. "He was my best friend, and he thought the him and I would end up together."

Peeta blinks.

I continue on, "I guess his logic makes sense. Gale and I share many traits." I see Peeta's face darken. "But, in the end, I don't need his fire. I don't think so. I need someone who can balance me out, who can teach me many things. How to be kind, show compassion, become honest and helpful."

I see Peeta lick his lips, and I see a spark of hope in his eyes, I feel a little guilty as I see that spark vanish as I say my next words. "I don't need a relationship, though, I don't need a _romantic relationship." I swallow roughly. "I need a friend, and just a friend. A friend to teach me how to be all those things. Can you be that person?"_

Peeta stares at me, his expression totally blank. I basically just rejected Peeta. Kind and sweet Peeta. Before I know it, I'm kissing him.

Kissing Peeta is different. Very different. Unlike Gale's kiss, its soft and gentle. Gale's kiss was was fierce and full of fire, yet it had stirred nothing within me. Peeta's lips are soft against mine, I feel his hand cradling my cheek, his touch is gentle on my skin. I feel a massive bonfire roaring in the pit of my stomach, slowly warming me up from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Peeta makes a sound in the back of his throat when he deepens the kiss.

I should stop this. Its not right. It goes against everything I've ever said about love. But I can't stop. It doesn't make sense. I should pull away, but its like something's pulling me towards Peeta. Like a magnet of some sort.

I pull away and shoot up to my feet. I look at Peeta's dumbstruck expression and under other circumstances, maybe I would laugh, but right now, my emotions are in turmoil.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. I open my eyes to turn around and run back home, but the way Peeta looks at me when I open my eyes make me wish I hadn't. I feel tears brim my eyes and I blink them away rapidly as I run back home, as I run away from Peeta and everything we had.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh! I know, I know, Katniss running away from her kisses is extremely overused but I had too! I HAD TOO! :(**

**… Okay, after that little dramatic part, lets continue... Did you like the chapter? I hope you did :p Ugh, Gale's and Katniss's conversation is horrible, I know. Its disgusting to read for me -.- But, I'll just say that Katniss and Gale's relationship will be resolved, next chapter!**

**Next chapter is the reaping, you guys. Yes, we skip another month in the lives of these people :p **

**Soo... Um... Yeah... I'm pretty tired to be honest, I pulled an all nighter and I probably will just stay up the rest of the night... So yeah... See you guys soon! **

**Anonymous review replies:**

**JoelHGLover00: Haha, thanks xD I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this one as well! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Peeta's a stalker, ILovetoFly, girly4567, louiseamay, Kurama's final nightmare, MaidenAlice, JoelHGLover00, canadianboy98, KPfan72491, Kiwi, PeetaLover1116, Jonathan K, FirePearl97, pumpkinking5, eekabeeka, jmjames and ShortySC22!**

**If I missed anyone, let me know and I apologize :(**

**Also, I'm sorry but I couldn't respond to all the reviews I think :( I'll promise to respond to all of them this time!**

**Heads up - The reaping is in this chapter! But... Well... I kind of lied :p Next chapter is the epilogue, I had a feeling if I added it onto the end here it would be too long for you guys to read and you'd get bored :/**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given me by following/favoriting/reading/reviewing, seriously! :) I always get a smile on my face when I read the notices in my inbox ;-D**

* * *

**Anonymous review replies -**

**JoelHGLover00: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed :D**

**Kiwi: Nope, its not going through the Hunger Games stuff, the next chapter will be the epilogue and that marks the end :( So no time for her Hunger Games! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Jonathan K: Ah, I don't really know how to respond to your review xD But you are right, I haven't been writing Gale's and Katniss's relationship very well, and if I could change something about this story right now would be their relationship. But I'm nearing the end and personally, I think its too much of a hassle for me to change something like that in the story :/ I don't have the time really, so I apologize if their relationship isn't good. **

**Well, I do have Gale and Katniss talking together down below! So, thanks for reviewing! It helped a lot :) I think I'll always think about this review in my other stories, I should be focusing on other relationships beside the main pairings, but KP is the main pairing so I won't give quite a lot of time to Gale. So yeah, but thanks for reviewing!**

**So here we go -**

* * *

_Peeta -_

Someone knocks on my door, quite loudly, which awakens me from my sleep. Grumbling, I turn around in my bed, shoving my face into my pillow. I don't want to wake up, I still feel drained. I've felt tired and literally dead since Katniss kissed me and ran off.

I feel my face flush hotly even at the mere memory. Was I that repulsive? I purse my lips, once again wondering why she'd kissed me in the first place. Not that I minded of course, but I'd rather have her not kiss me and not run away than kiss me and run away.

Did she like me back? No. Thats why she ran away after that, idiot. Only Katniss knows her reasons for doing so.

"PEETA!"

I wince. Its Rye.

"Wake up, idiot." I hear him growl, "Or I'm coming in there." He sounds grumpy, as he usually does in the mornings, however this time he sounds super tired and annoyed.

"I'm awake!" I snap, sitting up fully in my bed.

"Peeta, get dressed." He orders from the other side of the door. "Its the Reaping."

Instantly, dread and horror fills me. No, no, no! I close my eyes to gather my wits. I clear my throat. "Sure, Rye, see you downstairs."

I hear Rye's thunderous footsteps echo from the opposite side of my door down the hallway and down the stairs. I wonder if I walk that loud. The corner of my lip twitches upwards slightly as I remember Katniss telling me off because of that. However, as soon as I think of her, I feel a pang in my heart and that I've just been stabbed in both of my eyes, which isn't exactly a pleasant thought.

I walk over to my drawer, find some clean, decent clothes and change into them swiftly. The prospect of the Reaping taking over my thoughts. Who'll be picked this time? I remember crying parents when their children would be chosen. I remember sobbing siblings. I remember feeling sorrow for them. I always brought loaves of bread to their families after the Reaping.

After I change into my clothes, I walk downstairs to find all my family seated at the table eating breakfast. My father catches my eye and he gives me a small, weak smile. I, however, can't muster a smile and just nod politely. I sit down between Rye and Myles.

Myles had turned eighteen a couple of years ago, so he was safe from the Reaping. Rye's eighteenth birthday was a couple of weeks ahead, so he still had a chance of being Reaped. I swallow roughly as I grab a piece of bread and place it on my plate. I reach for my butterknife and the pot of butter as my father speaks,

"So, big day huh?" I can tell that he's trying to keep his tone nonchalant, however I can hear the tiny waver of fear and sadness.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" My mother says, rather conversationally. I look up at her and she looks right back at me, her expression blank. I don't see any emotion and that makes me feel slightly sick. Scowling slightly, I butter my bread and eat it in one go.

"I wonder who the poor souls are, don't you?" My mother questions my father. I look at the two of them, my father looks uncomfortable at the question and looks around for an escape.

"Um..." He mumbles, "Lets not talk about that, shall we, dear?"

My mother shrugs and eats up her breakfast happily. I look at her, wondering how she can act like this. Act like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Aren't you two worried about us?" Rye blurts out, his voice sounding tense. Tense with anger.

My father looks up at the two of us and I see sadness and dread dance across his features. "Yes, we are, Rye. Very much." He purses his lips and I see him sneak a look at my mother. He twiddles with his fingers. "We care about both you and Peeta a lot, but sometimes... We can't find a way to express it very well." He searches for words helplessly. I can see he's apologizing for mother's way of talking to us.

"I think you care for us very well, Father." Myles offers. He glances at mother. "So do you, Mother."

The rest of breakfast is spent in silence.

* * *

Finally, at noon, we leave our bakery and home in silence. I look around and see kids and families walking alongside us, towards the Justice Building, where the Reaping will take place. I look around, searching for the familiar figures of my friends, and Katniss. The only times I've seen her since was in class and during school. I wondered if she was friends again with Gale, I have seen them talking sometimes, and they didn't look like they were arguing.

Once again, the adults and the children younger than eighteen are separated into a male side and a female side. After we go through a short process to get into the groups which includes the Peacekeepers taking a blood sample from each of us, I find myself standing beside Holden and Leo.

"Hi, Peeta." Holden murmurs, his eyes downcast and gloomy. I can't blame him, I'm sure I'm pretty much the same. Leo sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his usually happy blue eyes now a dark and heavy shade.

"Another day at the Reaping." Leo grumbles.

Holden looks around at the female side, his eyes searching. "Did you speak to Katniss, yet?" He questions, taking both Leo and my minds away from the Reaping.

I shake my head, I haven't told either of them about the kiss we shared. They just realized quite soon that the two of us weren't speaking anymore.

"Yeah, what happened between the two of you anyways?" Leo looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I shrug. "Our friendship got strained." I say. Thats at least a bit honest. Our friendship was strained.

"I see her and the Hawthorne kid around each other again." Holden adds.

I shrug. "Its none of my business, anymore, right?" I say, my voice sounding a little annoyed even to my ears. Holden senses this and shuts up. "Whats going on with you and Lydia, anyways?"

Holden blushes intensely, so that his face is almost as dark red as his hair. "Excuse me?" He asks, his voice an octave higher than usual. Leo smirks at him.

"Come on, Holden. Any of us can tell that you're totally crushing on Lydia. Well, Lydia seems to be quite dumb about it. Apparently, she can sense if any other guy is interested in her except for you." Leo sniggers.

Holden blushes. "Is it really that obvious?" He mumbles. Both Leo and I nod in unison.

"Alright, we'll let you off the hook." I tell him, sensing that he's becoming increasingly uncomfortable about this subject. I see him relax slightly until I continue, "But after the Reaping, you are asking Lydia out. I'll be there for support if you need me too."

Holden looks green. "Um..." He stammers. Leo snorts.

"Hello!" Effie Trinket's shrill and high pitched voice echoes across the town center. Effie taps the microphone experimentally and looks around at us, beaming expectantly. When we don't respond, Effie frowns comically. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Hello." All of us repeat back to her, our eyes riveted attentively on the small woman. She's the one who'll be picking the tributes this year.

"Welcome, welcome, all of you!" Effie Trinket sends us a blinding smile and continues to talk to us, repeating what she's always said on the day of the Reaping. I tune out, having heard this speech many times. My mind is just on a continuous loop about who'll be chosen and Katniss. I haven't even got to say a goodbye to her after that, or a hello. She just avoids my gaze whenever we pass in the hallways or whenever we're in the same class or we're both in the cafeteria.

I purse my lip. Don't get me wrong, I've tried my hardest to talk to her, but its like I don't even exist, which hurts me. We'd really had something going on, a good friendship, but then I suppose I'd ruined it. With me telling her all about my feelings. Katniss couldn't deny that we were very good friends, I could tell that she valued me like I valued her.

"Alright, now, its time to choose the lucky ones." Effie winks at us slyly and I feel like I'm about to puke. She trots over to the side which has all the slips of the girl names. "Ladies first, am I wrong?" She grins with glee and I feel disgusted at this. At Effie Trinket, at the capitol, at President Snow, at the whole world maybe!

Effie Trinket clears her throat daintily and I see her hand dip into the bowl of names. She grins widely and lets her hand drift across the slips of paper. I can practically smell the fear and disgust from the sea of people here. Then, she dives her hand into the bowl and plucks a single, slip of paper. She takes it out of the bowl and flattens it so that its smooth and crisp once more.

She speaks, "Primrose Everdeen."

Silence falls among us.

"No! No!" Katniss. I hear her panicky voice in my ears and I want to puke. Prim? Primrose Everdeen? Why her? Of all girls why was she picked? She was the sweetest little girl I've ever known really.

I see Prim being led by the Peacekeepers towards the stage, tears blur my vision. I don't want to see the Games, not this year. I don't want to see Prim's, bloody, destroyed body. She wouldn't stand a chance against the vicious tributes.

"Stop! Prim! I - I volunteer!" Katniss chokes on her words and I hear Prim yelling as well.

"No, Katniss, no!" Its painful to watch, I see Gale appear from the crowd and carry Prim away from Katniss, his face contorted with pain and fear for his friend.

I see Katniss visibly compose herself and walk with the Peacekeepers towards the stage as well. The crowd of people are murmuring to each other in hushed tones. I, however, am feeling dread fill me all the way up. Prim was a horrible choice for a tribute, and Katniss, was even more worse. I felt guilty, Prim was a sweetheart, I had no reason to regret Katniss's decision to save her sister. I found it admirable.

Effie Trinket, on the other hand, was literally bouncing on her heels in excitement. "My, my! What a wonderful twist to this year's District 12 reaping! District 12 has never, ever, gotten someone to volunteer!" Effie announces, rather conversationally. Even from here, I can see her eyes shining. She turns to Katniss, who is still looking rather dumbstruck. "So, whats your name, dear?"

Katniss mumbles something quietly and Effie shoves the microphone in her hands. Katniss closes her eyes for about a second before opening them once more and speaking. "Katniss Everdeen."

Effie's eyes widen in shock and surprise. "I'm guessing that the lovely child you just volunteered for is your sister, then?"

Katniss nods numbly. Effie pats her arm rather sympathetically. "That was a very admirable act you did back there, dear."

Katniss blinks.

Effie Trinket casts Katniss one more look before trotting over to the bowl which holds the names of the boys. I swallow roughly, shutting my eyes. Effie Trinket dips her hand into the bowl dramatically and lets her fingers hover over the slips. She watches the reaction of the crowd carefully as she grabs a slip of paper.

She clears her throat and smacks her lips as she unfolds the slip of paper and flattens it. "Peeta Mellark!" Her shrill voice echoes in my ears and around the town.

I close my eyes. No. No. This can't be happening. Not now. Not when I've got a whole future ahead of me. But, then again, I didn't have much of my life planned out. What was I going to do, huh? Just work at the bakery? My life suddenly seemed extremely pointless. Maybe it was a good thing that I was going to be sent in the arena, anyways. After all, my mother didn't care for me, and the rest of my family could just live on just fine without me.

I shake my head and snap open my eyes and find two Peacekeepers beside me. I see Holden and Leo's surprised and dumbstruck expressions. They look, at the moment, completely stunned and thoughtless. I walk with the Peacekeepers towards the stage, I force my eyes to stay ahead. I force myself to look up at the stage, where Katniss and Effie Trinket are standing there. Katniss and my eyes meet and I feel the sudden urge to run up to her and hug her with all the strength I can muster. I need her to hold me, I need to hold her. Just a touch would suffice even, to know that I'm not alone right now.

Effie Trinket snatches my hand and hauls me up beside Katniss.

"The tributes from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Effie Trinket announces. Instead of the claps that are usually heard at the end of the Reaping event, the citizens of District 12 do the gesture. The gesture of respect. My eyes burn as I see them all raise their hands up to us. Without thinking, I reach my hand out and grab Katniss's, then I raise both of our hands up in the air.

Katniss doesn't let go. She just squeezes my hand as well.

Later, when the Peacekeepers separate Katniss and I into different rooms, I give Katniss a longing look and I see Katniss look at me as well. She doesn't turn away, her eyes mold into mine.

When I'm alone in the room, I've not even left alone for a minute before my family barges into my room.

"Peeta!" Rye and Myles say in relief, both of them enveloping me in a hug. I can feel tears soak my shirt and before I know it, I'm crying as well.

Both my brothers release me and I see Rye wipe his eyes with his sleeve. Myles looks at me, sadness and fear in his eyes. My father claps my shoulder with his hand and I look at him. He manages a small smile at me.

"We can't stay very long, Peeta." He tells me quietly. "But, I just want you to know, we're all very proud of you. We're proud to have you as a son, Peeta." He says genuinely.

I nod numbly. "Thank you." I murmur, wrapping my father up in a hug. "For being there for me." I choke out.

"Well, if this is how you're going to be right now. You won't last very long in the arena, I'll tell you that."

I stiffen, so does my father. My brothers shoot my mother horrified looks.

"Thats enough." My father snaps at my mother, his eyes narrowing at her. My mother looks shocked as well, but thats quickly swept off her face as she looks at me.

"Fine." She looks at me. "We'll miss you, Peeta."

I blink at her. "I'll miss you too, Mother." I murmur.

"See you back at home, Peeta." Myles says, as the doorknob begins to turn. I see the Peacekeepers entering, gesturing to my family to leave.

"Goodbye!" I stammer, "I'll miss you!" I tell them over and over again as they are ushered out of the room. My brothers and father give me one last look which is full of sorrow and fear. The last thing I hear from my family there is from Rye.

"Give them hell in the arena, Peeta!"

I manage a teary, yet choked up chuckle, and once again, I'm alone in the room. I wonder if Holden or Leo or any of my other friends will visit me. Just as the thought enters my mind, the door opens once more.

Its Gale Hawthorne.

"Mellark." He nods to me.

"Hi, Gale." I greet him politely. Gale narrows his eyes at me.

"Listen, I'm not here to tell you good luck or anything. This is about Katniss, alright?"

I stand up straighter. "What about her?"

Gale takes a deep breath. "I know something happened between the two of you, I don't want to know what happened, but I know that it was important." Gale eyes me cautiously. "Make sure she stays alive, Mellark. Don't hurt her, put her needs in front of yours."

I look at him. "So, you're saying... Put her in front of me."

Gale nods. I can't help but laugh.

"You don't need to tell me that, Gale. I care about her, we were good friends once." I see him clench his jaw. "I'll make sure to take care of her, but you know how she is. She's a stubborn one." I chuckle slightly and I see Gale relax slightly.

He nods tightly at me. "Make sure to make those other tributes fight for their lives, Mellark." He says simply. Then, he walks out of the door, but right as he is about to have both feet out the door he turns back and lets a tiny smile on his lips. "I take what I said back before, Baker boy."

I raise an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Gale looks at me. "Good luck, Peeta." With that, he slips out of the door, leaving me alone once more.

Not for very long though.

"Peeta!" My friends run into the room, their eyes wide with shock. All of them are shaking, obviously terrified at the prospect of me even being here.

"This can't be happening!" Delly cried out in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're one of the nicest people I know! You can't go out there, in the arena."

I shake my head, managing a soft smile. "Its alright." I stammer.

My friends gape at me.

"No, its not." Holden breaks the silence, looking at me straight in the eyes. He takes a breath. "Peeta, good luck out there. I know you'll win. You deserve it."

I manage a nod, not able to tell them of my promise to Gale about Katniss. "Thanks." I mumble.

"For what?" All of them chorus. I roll my eyes at them, trying to look calm.

"Being there for me. Being my friends. For everything, really." I say honestly.

"Alright, time to go." A Peacekeeper says stiffly, walking into the room and holding the door open for my friends to leave. They all look at me one last time, their faces stricken with horror and concern. They blurt out apologies and good lucks as they are ushered out of the room. I blink away my tears and manage a weak smile towards them.

"Bye." I murmur as the door shuts in front of me. I slowly sink down onto the ground and wrap my arms around myself, shutting my eyes closed.

* * *

_Katniss -_

Pacing in the small room I was placed in, my mind was running with thoughts. Family. Gale. Prim. Mother. District Twelve. Arena. Hunger Games. Peeta.

Peeta. Why was he chosen, out of all people? Why him? He didn't deserve to be sent in the arena. He didn't deserve to be sent to his death. His kind heart would surely be his downfall, however, I knew him well enough to know he could be strong and determined. But, in the arena, he wouldn't be able to survive.

I shut my eyes, taking deep, ragged breaths. And me? I had no idea what was in store for me. But, I did know one thing for certain, well two to be exact. One, to help Peeta out there in the arena. I owed him. I owed him a lot more than I ever thought I would. He saved my life once, it was time to return the debt. A life for a life. I'd do my best to keep him alive. I blink, opening my eyes, feeling determination and waves of confidence surge within me. As for number two, I'll need to give hell to those other people. The careers for sure. But definitely the Capitol.

The Capitol. I was sure as hell that I wouldn't be an easy target for them. I would be strong, confident, brave. I wasn't going to show I was weak or vulnerable to them, never.

"Katniss!" Gale's hushed voice drifts into my ears. Startled, I look to the source of the voice and see him entering the room, his eyes widening as he looks at me.

"Gale."

Before I know it, he's wrapped his arms around me. I breathe in his warm, familiar scent.

"Take care of them, Gale." I stammer as we pull apart. Gale's eyes narrow and he immediately understands.

"Of course, Catnip."

My lips twitch upwards at the familiar nickname.

"Katniss. Give them hell there, alright?" He asks, slowly withdrawing himself from me, trailing his hands to my shoulders.

He cranes his head down slightly to look me firmly in the eyes. I nod in response.

"Of course I will, Gale."

He grins a little at me before it fades away. "Be safe, alright? Don't... Don't... Don't, you know -"

"Die?" I finish, ignoring the horrified look in his eyes. "I'll try my best not to."

Gale purses his lips. "Katniss, I'm sorry for being an ass to you before. Really. I was an idiot."

I cut him off. "We've talked about this before, Gale. Its in the past. Just don't do it again."

Gale looks at me, his expression unreadable. "So there will be an again?"

I shrug. "If I'm lucky."

Gale sighs and hugs me tightly. I hear the door beginning to open, I see the Peacekeeper's hand slide through the gap. "Good luck, Catnip."

"Thank you."

Gale looks at me, his gaze questioning. "For what?"

"For everything."

Gale cracks a smile, simple yet warm.

"Time to go." The Peacekeeper snaps, looking a little annoyed at the two of us. I look at him, staring him down easily. He looks away. Gale shoots me a look as he slips out of the door. The Peacekeeper shuts the door, leaving me alone once more.

The door opens up. Its Mr. Mellark. I blink at him, surprised.

"Hi, Mr. Mellark." I stammer, meeting his gaze.

The nice man gives me a little smile and holds out a plastic bag to me. "Good luck, Katniss. Out there, in the arena." He adds quickly, looking a little uncomfortable himself.

"Thank you."

He nods curtly and exits out the room.

After that really short conversation, I'm left alone in the room once more with just my thoughts to keep me company.

Feeling a little numb inside, I open up the plastic bag and take out the cookie. I bite it, remembering the time when Peeta had baked cookies for Prim and I once. I wince at the memory, not that it was bad or anything, but the memory was soothing and I wished that our friendship had never fallen apart.

But, it wouldn't had worked. Not after what Peeta had told me. Even if I hadn't kissed him, our friendship would still be ruined.

"Katniss!" Its Madge. Madge Undersee. I blink in surprise.

"Madge?" I stammer, blinking in the dark gloom of the horrible room.

Madge walks over to me and holds out her arms to me, looking uncertain. I shake myself from my stupor and awkwardly hold out my arms as well.

Madge looks a little amused. "You don't hug, do you?" She questions, wrapping me in a comforting hug.

The noise I make in the back of my throat gives her the response that she needs. She releases me from her grasp and takes something off of her shirt.

"Katniss?"

I look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Madge gives me a soft smile, "Hold out your hand." I do so and she drops something onto it. I raise it up to my eye. Its a Mockinjay pin, beautifully crafted with pure gold. My jaw drops.

"Keep it!" Madge urges me when I begin moving my hand with the pin towards her. She looks at me firmly. "Its a token of your District, alright? The Capitol allows every tribute to have a token given to them." She stammers.

I nod. "Thank you, Madge."

She smiles at me. "No problem."

The door opens and she casts me a swift glance as she walks away. "Good luck out there."

I nod. "Thank you." I repeat as the door swings to the close.

The door slams open and its Prim and Mother. They look at me, their faces pale with shock. Well, Mother's is. Her blue eyes shine brightly with her pale face. Prim's, on the other hand, is flushed a deep, dark crimson and her cheeks are wet with tears.

"Katniss," Prim blubbers, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist, "I don't want you to go!"

I blink, feeling tears rising up in my eyes once more. "Its going to be fine, Prim. Gale will take care of you and Mother, okay? He'll make sure you have enough to eat! And, don't even go near the fence, okay? The Peacekeepers have got it in their sights, they're looking for suspects." Words flow out of my mouth without my consent, giving Prim information.

Prim nods, her tears seeping into my clothing. I hug her tight. "Katniss, don't give up, okay?"

"You know me." I murmur, trying to sound comforting. "I will definitely not give up."

Prim releases me and wipes her eyes, looking like the definition of distraught.

My mother looks at me, her mouth slightly agape and her face is pale in the darkness of the room. Sort of shining like a beacon.

"Katniss," She begins. I cut her off.

"Don't do what you did when Father died, alright?" I demand, my voice sounding cold and harsh even to my ears.

Mother blinks, startled. She nods quickly. "I kno-"

"Don't say 'I know.'" I snap. "Just don't do it, okay? Don't zone out from the rest of the world like you did when Father died. You've got Prim to take care of, her pets, the house. You need to keep her safe and happy and protected, promise?"

She nods, her eyes flashing with determination, however she's still looking down at the ground.

"Promise?" I repeat firmly.

My mother meets my gaze. "I promise, Katniss." She pauses. "Good luck out there."

"Alright, the time for visitors is over now!" The Peacekeeper enters the room, his voice sounding dark and harsh, gesturing for them to leave. My mother snatches Prim's hand and begins leading her out. Prim bursts out in tears once more.

"Katniss!" She wails, her tears trailing down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

The door slams shut.

With a groan, I sink down onto the cold ground of the dark, dry room and curl into a ball, wrapping my arms around my body, wanting to disappear from the world at this very second.

* * *

Peeta and I are sitting side by side, on the train. The train that will lead us to the Capitol and to our deaths. I silently reprimand myself. Don't think like that, Katniss!

Peeta is breathing steadily beside me and I wonder how he can take this so calmly. I look at him and see that his posture is not tense at all, more relaxed. His eyes are darting around the train car, curiosity shining in them brightly.

Effie Trinket coughs delicately, causing both Peeta and my eyes to fly towards her. She gives us a cherry red lipped smile. "So, how are you enjoying the train ride so far? The train is going quite fast as you can see, but the tracks and wheels are made of high quality as well as the carriages, so that you don't feel the bumps beneath you." She chatters.

Peeta flashes her a soothing smile. "You Capitol people are quite lucky, you know, to be able to ride in such luxurious fashions." He says easily, causing me to stiffen and Effie Trinket to blink.

I purse my lips, does Peeta want to get in trouble? The way he phrased it made it sound accusatory, yet the way he spoke those words made it seem quite complimentary.

"Thank you, Peeta." She breaks the silence and beams at him. "Yes, we are quite lucky. Have you ever ridden on a train?"

He shakes his head. Of course. None of the people in District 12 have probably ever rode on a train, they cost a lot and District Twelve doesn't have a lot of ways to connect with the train transport.

"What about you, Katniss?" Effie Trinket directs her question towards me, startling me out of my thoughts. "Daydreaming, weren't you, dear?" She gives me a sugary sweet smile. I look at her, feeling a little annoyed at her apparent nonchalant attitude.

"No. I was just thinking." I respond shortly. The woman looks appalled at the way I'd spoken to her, but I don't really give a damn right now. After all, she is part of the Capitol.

"So," Peeta cuts in before Effie Trinket can utter a word about my attitude, "What are we to expect when we arrive, Ms. Trinket?"

"What did you call me?"

Peeta blinks, surprised. "Uh, Ms. Trinket?" Peeta repeats, sounding confused.

The Capitol lady tuts at him, even wagging a finger. Peeta looks a little amused at her actions but doesn't say anything.

"No need for formalities, Peeta, darling. You can call me Effie. So should you, Katniss." She adds when she looks over at me.

Peeta nods, adopting a serious expression. "Of course, sorry." He sounds genuine and Effie smiles and shakes her head at him.

"So polite!" She exclaims, startling both Peeta and I. We exchange amused glances before hurriedly looking away from each other, my cheeks burning. I swear I can see Peeta's cheeks go red as well. "We need more men like you, Peeta, in the Capitol. Dogs, the lot of them!" Effie humphs, going as far as crossing her arms.

"Thank you?" Peeta stammers.

Effie smiles at him. "About your question, dear. When you arrive and we get straight to the building, you'll both be separated. Your stylists will dress you up in a costume that both of you shall wear for the Tribute Parade!" Effie winks at us slyly, but directs her gaze towards me. "But don't worry, they're quite fine, fashionable people."

Instantly, I remember watching the Parade once and seeing the Tributes from District Twelve stark naked and covered in coal dust. I grimace at the memory.

"Oh?" Peeta raises an eyebrow, "Are they new ones?" He asks, implying that the former stylists were horrible. I try my best to suppress my snicker and win.

Effie nods, rather eagerly, not catching onto Peeta's hidden meaning.

"Yes, they are indeed! I've seen some of the costume designs they've made for you two," She grins widely, "They're absolutely fabulous!"

"Wonderful." I manage to sound interested when Effie looks at me, waiting for me to say something. She nods.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now to talk. But not for very long! I'm off to go get Haymitch, your mentor, you've seen him haven't you?"

Of course, Haymitch Abernathy is one of the two District Twelve victors, of course we've seen him. He also happens to be a drunk. I sneak a look towards Peeta and see him grimace at the familiar name.

"Yes, we have." Both Peeta and I speak up in unison. Surprised, we glance at each other at the same time, but when our eyes meet, we look away hurriedly once more.

Effie stands up and walks to the door and exits the compartment, leaving Peeta and I alone. The two of us just continue to sit, looking around, me feeling awkward, and Peeta... Well, I don't know.

"So, uh..." I stammer, clearing my throat, "How've you been?" I ask, avoiding his eyes as I look at him.

"Uh, I've been better I guess." He responds. "And you?"

I shrug. "Same as you." I murmur.

Peeta clears his throat and I force myself to look at him, and force myself not to turn red when our eyes meet. As I look up, my eyes pause momentarily at his lips and I jerk my eyes up the rest of the way to his eyes, feeling another urge to blush as red as a cherry.

Peeta's eyes are still as blue as before but they've lost a bit of their happiness. I can't blame him. He's been Reaped, after all, and sent to his death. I bite my lip at the thought, inwardly wincing at the thought of Peeta's bloody body lying on the ground of the arena. Stop that, I scold myself, remember your promise about him.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out, ignoring Peeta's startled expression. "I - I don't know what came over me, Peeta, I don't know why I did that. Why I kissed you! I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I have no idea why I'd ever done that, and if I could, I'd take it back." I stammer. This is the longest apology I've ever given, but I don't really care. All I care about at the moment is whether Peeta will forgive me.

Peeta shakes his head, a smile beginning to form on his lips. "Its fine, Katniss," He murmurs. "I'm the one supposed to be sorry, I shouldn't have said those things at that time. I just wanted to get them off of my chest, and I chose that time, which wasn't very smart of me to do."

I open my mouth but Peeta cuts me off.

"You must've kissed me for a reason, though." He says softly, looking at me, raising an eyebrow slowly.

I look at him. "I don't know what the reason is, honest."

"Well," He leans back in his seat, a lopsided grin taking over his face, "When you do find out. I'll be the first one to know, right?"

"Right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! The penultimate (is that the right word) chapter has arrived! Next chapter... Is really the ending ;-D**

**I think that in the epilogue, I will explain what went on between Gale and Katniss and why their friendship was restored again! Or maybe not, I'm not very sure :/ Sorry about that, part of the reason why they are friends again is because Katniss sort of realized she was an ass to him and apologized and Gale just wanted to be friends with her again, more will be explained next time, I ... How did you like this chapter? I hope I made the characters in character, and not too OOC. This is one of my worse chapters I think, so sorry about that.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Anonymous review replies [I won't be able to reply to any anonymous reviews for this chapter, sorry D: ] -**

**PeetaLover1116: Thanks :) I hope you enjoy this epilogue! **

**JoelHGLover 00: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this epilogue as well :D **

**You guys are seriously the best! :D The support you've all given me is amazing! I really am grateful to you guys and I did my best with the epilogue and I hope you all enjoy reading it :)**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay -**

* * *

_Peeta -_

"You do love me, right?" I ask her, my eyes widening in worry and fear. In just a few minutes, the train will be arriving at District Twelve. Our home. I don't smile at the thought, though. At the moment every part of me is focused on Katniss.

Katniss's grey eyes meet mine and I see my own fear reflected in them. "I-" She chokes on her words, seemingly unable to find the right ones.

"Katniss?" My voice sounds distant, despite the fact that I'm pretty much here. "Katniss?" I repeat, my voice sounding even more distant. Its silent. I can literally hear my own heartbeat beating loud and clear in my chest.

"Peeta- I -" At this moment, Katniss is looking vulnerable. The most vulnerable I've ever seen her, including the time in the arena we've spent together.

"Katniss, I love you and you love me right? During the Games, you told me so." I stammer. "And because we love each other, we will get through this. Together."

I reach out to take her hand but she flinches and takes a step back from me.

Instantly, realization hits me. I blink, my heart shattering into a million pieces. "It was all an act, wasn't it?"

Katniss opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. I feel numb, useless, played. Its all becoming clear now. Why didn't I realize this before? I reprimanded myself silently. I could've saved myself from this much of a heartbreak.

"It was all for the sponsors? To stay alive and all that?"

Katniss blinks. Something unreadable crosses her features. I see a spark of determination flash in her eyes. "Peeta -"

"Let me tell you something," I interrupt softly, unable to barely contain my fury, "You're a damn good actress."

"Oh, there you two are! My little lovebirds! Come to the main carriage, we'll be arriving shortly." Effie beams at the two of us. I wipe the scowl off of my face and fake a smile.

"Sure thing, Effie."

She grins at the two of us and beckons for us to follow her. The three of us begin making our way, both Katniss and I avoiding each other's gazes.

We see Haymitch standing in the middle of the train car, looking out of the window, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He sees the two of us and instantly senses the tension.

"Hello, you two." He says, his eyes darting between Katniss and I curiously. He cautiously takes a sip of his drink.

"Haymitch." I reply coolly, approaching him.

"I'll be right back, you three, I seem to have forgotten something!" Effie pipes up, her hands shuffling in her purse.

As soon as she leaves, Haymitch's eyes darken.

"Peeta, listen. You two, Everdeen." Haymitch growls suddenly, his voice low and hard to hear. "This train is probably bugged like crazy so keep your voices down."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Katniss narrows her eyes.

"You guys - the two of you together - have to keep up your act from the arena."

I roll my eyes. How could I forget? "It wasn't an act, Haymitch." I blurt out quietly, "Not for me, anyways." I add, seeing Katniss's guilty expression from the corner of my eyes.

Haymitch's eyes narrow and drops his voice to an even quieter whisper.

"I don't care about what happened between the two of you children, but you two have to work to work together to fix it to stay alive." He growls.

"What do you mean?" I ask dryly. "Nothing's happened."

Katniss stays silent, her eyes on the ground but I can tell she's paying attention.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Stop fooling around, Peeta." He purses his lips.

Katniss and I look at him, pursing our lips.

"You two - my lovely star-crossed lovers, have to keep that facade up."

I purse my lips, feeling my anger begin bubbling up to the surface once more. Katniss lowers her gaze and I see her glare at the ground.

"The whole of Panem thinks you two are in love. But let me tell you something, not all of them think that." He sets his jaw furiously. "Snow's got his eye on you two, especially you, Katniss."

Katniss doesn't look up, but I see her clench her fists. I feel a pang of worry and fear for her.

"Why not me?" I blurt out softly, genuinely curious. Am I not a threat?

Haymitch gives me a dry smile. "Remember why Katniss pulled out those berries? So far, the majority of Panem think it was a genuine act of love, not an act of defiance against the Capitol and everything it stands for."

I narrow my eyes, everything falling into place now. "But, Snow doesn't think it was for love, right?"

Haymitch shakes his head and I see him look over at Katniss. "Not on Katniss's side." He glances at me. "He didn't need any convincing from you though."

I chew my lower lip.

"So, Snow's realizing that those berries could possibly ignite a fire of a rebellion against him and the Capitol." Haymitch murmurs. "I suspect he'll soon be telling people of this and they'll keep their eyes on you. So, its both of your jobs to prove him wrong, as well as the others. You two need to show the rest of Panem that you love each other."

The train comes to a stop and the doors begin to open.

"Now, get out there, my two stars." He pushes both Katniss and I out of the train, sending us onto the train station's tiny platform. The whole District Twelve is there, staring up at us like we were gods.

Then, the applause begins. I look at Katniss, forcing a grin onto my face. Haymitch's warnings repeating over and over in my ears. "Showtime." I say, my voice as cold as ice. Katniss winces.

This time, she takes my hand.

* * *

_Katniss -_

I raise our hands up in the air, showing that we are united. I see Peeta waving and smiling at the people of District Twelve, looking like the definition of happy.

However, I can tell its all an act. He's not happy, but he's trying to look like he is. I turn my attention back onto the crowd, forcing a fake smile on my lips as well. I try to wave happily like Peeta is, but I fail miserably.

He hates me. I don't blame him.

I sigh heavily inwardly, as I feel his hand slip from mine as the two of us walk off the platform. He avoids my gaze as he wraps his arm around my waist while we walk through the pathway that has been formed by the people of District Twelve.

* * *

Its been a few days and I haven't seen Peeta yet. To be honest, I don't really want to see him, either. I don't want to admit it, but I'm afraid of seeing him. He hates me, and I don't want him to hate me. Yet, on the other hand, I want to run over to his house and find him and yell everything to him.

I groan. I think of the train and everything both Peeta and I have shared in the arena. I would be lying if I said that I hated that arena extremely. I did hate it, but I also didn't... In that arena, many things had happened.

I'd met Rue, a sweet and unforgettable little girl. And I'd met Cato. I growl at the thought of him, remembering when Peeta had thrown him off on me as the three of us had fought on the cornucopia.

On the upside though, when I'd returned I'd found out that Prim and Rory had become closer than ever. I had discovered that my mother had listened to me and kept her head while I was fighting for my life. I'd been pleased when I'd heard that, and instead of standing stock still when my mother hugged me, I'd hugged back. That move had surprised my mother and Prim much more than I'd thought it would. Gale at first had been cool and distant from me, he had given me a simple pat on the back when I'd arrived at the Hawthorne household. When I'd confronted him about what had happened during the arena, it led to another fight, but this time it worked out in the end. It was a _miracle. _The two us remained friends, but I could see that Gale was still slipping away from me and it hurt. I knew that the reason of this was because of Peeta, I wasn't that blind to see that Gale had mixed feelings towards Peeta.

Once, when the two of us were at the Hob, Gale had told me that he could see that it was an act during the Games and that I could drop it when I was with him. I dodged that statement, ignoring Gale's pointed look. None of us touched that subject after that.

Bad things have happened, yet in the end, the good always seemed to have outweighed the bad. At least, thats what Peeta had said to me during the Games.

I feel my palms get sweaty at the thought of my former friend. Peeta. I remember getting instructions from Haymitch telling me to play along with our 'act'. Yet, in the midst of the arena and everything going on in that hellhole, along the way I'd stopped pretending.

I love Peeta Mellark. I know, it may not seem like that to him, but on the train I had been torn. When Peeta had asked me if I loved him, all I'd seemed to be hearing was the word 'commitment'.

Committing yourself to someone is a big deal to me. Its a way of saying that the person and yourself will promise to love each other and put each other above all else. That, to me, is a massive deal.

I instantly know what to do next. Standing up from the small couch I was sitting upon, I begin making my way towards the door.

I open it and slam it shut, my eyes landing on the Victor's House on the other side of the road. Thats Peeta's home, my destination. Peeta will be in there. I can feel it.

I take a step forward and instantly feel all the air being knocked out of my lungs.

I gasp and wheeze, lying on my back, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry - really sorry!"

Jackpot.

There, hovering on top of me, their hands placed on either side of my head, is Peeta Mellark.

He blinks, realizing who I am. "Katniss?" He stammers.

Before I can utter a word, Peeta begins to speak.

Peeta swallows and talks, his voice unsteady as well as worried. "I'm sorry, Katniss, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that on the train."

"I get it," I interrupt him. "You were angry and you felt used and toyed."

He nods dumbly, regret in his eyes. "Even though, I could've dealt with it in a much more mature way."

I feel my face flush hotly as I remember where we are. Peeta also remembers, I can literally hear the 'click' in his head.

"Sorry!" He apologizes once more, and I feel the need to tell him off because of all the apologizing. He helps me to my feet.

"Stop apologizing. I should be apologizing." I tell him firmly. Peeta looks at me.

"Oh." He says simply. His attention is now completely on me.

I take a deep breath and take a step forward, so that our noses are barely touching. I feel him take a sharp intake of breath and I fight the urge to take a few steps back to regain my personal space. "I wasn't pretending, Peeta." I repeat.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment, I see hope spark in his eyes.

"I was, in the beginning. But later on, I couldn't deny it. After Rue's death, when you comforted me, I realized that you were the one."

Peeta looks at me, many emotions splattered across his features. Then, a boyish grin begins to appear on his lips and I watch it grow as I continue with my words.

"On the train, I couldn't tell you this. I've never ever felt anything like this way before. I was scared of the prospect of commitment that was heading my way. Now, though, I got my mind straight and I want to tell you that..." I take a deep breath and look Peeta right in the eyes. I see his eyes gleaming with hope yet also a tinge of fear. "I love you, too."

Peeta's grin is still plastered on his face, looking rather stupid. Cute stupid though. I see a flicker of something in his eyes. That gets me worried.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, worried that I might've said something wrong to ruin the moment. "I'm sorry if all my words don't make sense to you, but you have to know that I usually don't talk about this stuff."

Peeta laughs suddenly and I jump slightly, startled. I glare at him, annoyed slightly.

"Seriously, whats so funny?" I demand.

Peeta calms down, yet chuckles slightly as he talks. "You looked cute when you were claiming your love for me."

I stare at him.

"Your face went all red and you were blushing!" Peeta smiles. "I've never seen that sight before."

I roll my eyes at him. "Aren't you going to say that you love me to?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself. I blush hotly as the words leave my mouth, regretting it instantly.

Peeta gapes at me, stunned. Then, he reclaims his confident demeanor. "You know, if we're going to be in love, you've got to chill." He tells me cockily. I blink. This was not exactly the way I thought the aftermath of me admitting my love for Peeta would go. "I'm kidding." He adds, when I show no reaction.

"Oh."

Peeta smiles and tenderly holds my face in his warm hands. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you, too." I mean it.

"We'll get through all this crap with the Capitol and Snow, you know that?"

I nod. "I know, because we can deal with anything as long as we're together."

Peeta smiles and before pressing his lips to mine, he says, "Exactly."

I am not a romantic type of person, yet I can't deny that when our lips met I saw fireworks. I grin, everything falling into place in my mind. The prospect of Snow's threat seemed so far away at the moment. Right now, Peeta Mellark was kissing me. Peeta Mellark was in love with me and I was in love with him.

Peeta pulls away from me slightly, just to catch his breath. I can see a small, goofy grin beginning to grow on his lips once more. I feel a smile tug on my lips as well.

"You know," I ignore Peeta's obviously confused look as to why I'm not kissing the living daylights out of him and continue, "I never thought that I'd fall in love."

Peeta cocks an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I shrug and brush my lips against him slightly before speaking once more. "I don't know, I thought love was overrated and kind of foolish. I've never been so wrong in my life."

Peeta smiles. "What do you think of love now, then?"

"I think that love is a beautiful thing, yet it can also be dangerous. I think that - no, I know that love is precious and that you should keep the ones you love close to you forever, because if you do you've lost something that you can never regain, not completely. Thats why I won't ever let you go, not now."

"I think thats the most deepest thing you've ever said to me, Katniss Everdeen."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Shut up and let me kiss you, Mellark."

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to (in no particular order) - Whimsically Nightlock, The Giggling Gummy Bear, itsEverLark, rochay97, marycontrary82, 98lazy, Sunkist1119, LeslieMellark, hatbox, Peetabread 3, , hotpielookedlikehotpie, Kbgoalie31, Merlinboneslover, Ldyglfr62, Jessica.S, watermelongirl97, THGpanem, pyroseyes, calicat05, Craftydiva, leatherjacketgirl, EGBC, PeetaLover1116, Peeta-loves-katniss, , McArrow, MOREID4EVA, xXAngelRoxXx, horcruxesxlove, veronique2, MaidenAlice, The-freaking-half-blood, sophy2431, tabbycatbw, Peetas-dandelion-lover, Anuschka93, storyfrikk, Pyb World, melverdeenforever219, mel087, kingkevin22, KC99, MellarkableSinger, PurpleSpottyOwl, DayDreamer1018, EllRose, eekabeeka, Kaitlyn19, xxPeetaBreadxxx, mullera77, TragedyIsTheKey, LoveForEverlark, WordsOfWonder, Sunnynurse, kj7, NicoFan-of-Apollo, ncljne17, Marmar918, HawthorneHope, gabytahijar, sintRizzie, Kpfan72491, book loving mama, nekonip-chan, TheatreCrazy21, Mindmapped123, heralderofspringtime, , Peccopa, jess obsessed 04, carlo fandango, SuperSaiyan529, teampeeta1223, Everlark Fax Lover, jonasgrl9, ShortySC22, Nanacela, Torygirl, FirePearl97, two-of-a-kind13313, canttamedis, Jaxxon, Fanfic1Fan, abugsaunt, Dobby-Fred-Sirius, beserkerbeast, jenjentheboscostick, supergirl971, secretsercher, NormyMellark99, kittybelltheory, , .969300, , mgarcia, pumpkinking5, EdwardBellaAndSasuSaku4Eva, Guerrero98, Milk of Awesomeness, LittleMockingjay99, SlyLikeFoxFace, squirrelonfire, sunnycali33, hungerBMAMgames, abrightredrose, jmjames, Niqueesinger14, Lee1597, chuffed, SeriouslyCrazy83, ajquest, Antea Mellark, IRISSE, Peeta's a stalker, ILovetoFly, girly4567, lousieamay, Kurama's final nightmare, Dancinghld, firefoxxe, Red Tulip Tribute, canadianboy98, Sparkling Mongeese, Fantasydream17, CherryBlossomGirl26, Everllarkglee4ever, JoelHGLover 00 (Guest), Jonathan K (Guest), Kiwi (Guest), Jade (Guest), Raandi 101, Virginia (Guest), Mockinjay (Guest), fang (Guest), Hgrocks (Guest), Rubi (Guest), SaMaNtHa (Guest), Anna (Guest), AnnieOdesta and all of my many guests that reviewed!**

**If I missed anyone above please let me know and I apologize. You can also try finding me and give me a good whack on the head, hehe.**

**I want to thank all those people I listed above because they favorited/followed/reviewed my story and gave me support to continue (well most of them :p) It meant tons to me and it puts a smile on my face whenever I think about you nice people!**** I wanted to send you all really good presents but that would be a lot of hassle and have a lot of privacy invasions, haha :) So, as my thanks I did my best on this epilogue and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it.**

**As a second part of my thanks, I am going to do another Hunger Games fanfic, but I'll let you give me ideas on what to write about if you want to. Put them in the reviews or PM me and I'll post a fanfic on the one that seems the best to write about! You don't have to though :) **

**Until next time ;-D**


End file.
